Kingdom Hearts: Kamen Rider Generations
by Azmodan0210
Summary: Three years had passed since the defeat of Xehanort. And now Sora must take the new path to protect the others in Kamen Rider world and other worlds as well as the Keyblade Master is back. Kingdom HeartsxKamen RiderxMulti-Crossover. Rated m for mature. SoraxAlicia from Kuroinu.
1. Chapter 1: Kuuga Chapter

This is the crossover of Kamen Rider and Kingdom Hearts. There will be no disney characters and plus it takes the place in three years after Kingdom Hearts III. Plus the characters from Kuroinu will be present as the battle will take place first in In Eostia against Black Dog mercenaries and later durring the story in Futo against Shocker and again in Futo but this time against Gamma. And the narrator of this story will be Kain from Legacy of Kain. Plus joining the main cast is Kenshiro from Fist of the North Star and will play the major role in Sora's adventures and also joining is Tommy Oliver from Power Rangers this time as Green Ranger himself. Plus joining the fun is the legendary Dark Schneider himself from Bastard!. The main villain in this story is Shocker Leader III while Volt will be a major secondary villain instead. Hicks, Kin, Grave and Beasley are minor villains and they will get the taste of their own medicine. Oh and Baki from Baki the Grappler and Natsume sisters from Tenjho Tenge are also joining the fun.

Kingdom Hearts is the property of Square-Enix, Disney and Tetsuya Nomura while Kamen Rider is property of Ishinomori Pro and Toei. Kuroinu is the property of Liquid. Plus Legacy of Kain is the property of Square-Enix and Crystal Dynamics. Fist of the North Star is the property of North Star Pictures, Comic Zenon, Shueisha, Buronson and Tetsuo Hara. Power Rangers is the property of Saban Brands, Hasbro, Haim Saban and Toei while Bandai-Namco and Toei along with Ishinomori Pro are owning the rights to Super Sentai. Baki the Grappler is the property of Akita Shoten and Keisuke Itagaki while Ito "Oh Great!" Ohgure owns the rights to Tenjho Tenge. Bastard! is the property of Shueisha and Kazushi Hagiwara. Virtua FIghter is the property of Sega and Yuu Suzuki. Berserk is the property of Hakusensha and Kentaro Miura. Super Beast Machine God Dancouga is the property of Production Reed. Super Heavy Weight God is the property of Studio G-1 Neo, Gonzo and Masami Obari. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure is the property of Shueisha and Hirohiko Araki. Deadpool is the property of Disney, Marvel Comics and Rob Liefeld. Sailor Moon is the Property of Kodansha and Naoko Takeuchi. Machine Robo is the property of Bandai Namco and Sunrise. Saint Seiya is the property of Akita Shouten, Shueisha and Masami Kurumada. Gintama is the property of Shueisha and Hideaki Sorachi. Princess Knight Catue belongs to Valkyria. Project Boobs is the property of Black Package Try. Tekkaman Blade is the property of Tatsunoko while Dragon Ball is the property of Shueisha, Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama. Yakuza is the property of Sega, Ryu Ga Gotoku Studios and Toshihiro Nagoshi. Special Campus Investigater Hikaruon belongs to AIC and Studio Pierrot. Metal Hero series belong to Toei. DOGS Bullets and Carnage is the property of Shueisha and Shirow Miwa. Devil May Cry is the property of Capcom.

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

Main Cast

 **JAPANESE**

Miyu Irino as Sora/Kamen Rider Gravion

Kazunori Sasaki as Hayner

Hayato Taya as Pence

Yuka Hirasawa as Olette

Kazuki Yao as Dark Schneider, Shinobu Fujiwara/Kamen Rider Dancouga

Kenta Suga as Saburo Kazeta/Sanagiman/Inazuman

Gaku Sano as Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim

Shun Nishime as Takeru Tenkuuji/Kamen Rider Ghost

Souta Fukushi as Gentaro Kisaragi/Kamen Rider Fourze

Joe Odagiri as Yusuke Godai/Kamen Rider Kuuga

Tetsuo Kurata as Kotaro Minami/Kamen Rider BLACK RX

Masahiro Inoue as Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade

Takauyki Tsubaki as Kazuma Kenzaki/Kamen Rider Blade

Hiroshi Tsuchida as Tommy Oliver/Dragon Ranger

Minehiro kinemoto as Ryu Terui/Kamen Rider Accel

Hikaru Yamamoto as Akiko Narumi

Hiroki Iijima as Emu Hojou/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid

Renn Kiriyama as Shotaro Hidari/Kamen Rider Double (Joker Half)

Masaki Suda as Raito "Philip" Sonozaki/Kamen Rider Double (Cyclone Half)

Kenichi Suzumura as Ryuutaros

Kouji Yusa as Urataros

Shinichiro Miki as Ryuusei Date

Kanna Mori as Natsumi Hikari/Kamen Rider Kiva-la, Canna Morishita

Yuko Suzuhana as Yuuki Miyagawa

Kimito Totani as Daiki Kaito/Kamen Rider Di-End

Masaki Terasoma as Nobuhiko Akizuki/Kamen Rider Black, Kintaros

Koji Seto as Wataru Kurenai/Kamen Rider Kiva

Miyuki Sawashiro as Kiva-La, Jolyne Cujoh

Mamiko Noto as Nina Dragundaala, Miyuki Aiba/Tekkaman Rapier, Reiko Carerre Yukiko

Tomokazu Sugita as Kivat the Third, Gintoki Sakata

Yukari Tamura as Navi

Ryoko Shiraishi as Anna

Akira Ishida as Tatsulot, Badou Nails

Chris Peppler as Krim Steinbelt/Drive Driver

Shu Watanabe as Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO

Tetsuya Iwanaga as Kuroto Dan/Kamen Rider Genm

Toshihiko Seki as Momotaros/Kamen Rider Den-O, Hikaru Shihoudou/Special Campus Investigator Hikaruon

Yuu Inaba as Go Shijima/Kamen Rider Mach

Yuuki Ono as Haruto Sawamura/Kamen Rider Lazer

Hidenari Ugaki as Goro Majima

Mahiro Takasugi as Mitsuzane Kureshima/Kamen Rider Ryuugen

Ryousuke Yamamoto as Makoto Fukami/Kamen Rider Specter

Hayato Isomura as Alain/Kamen Rider Necrom

Toshiki Kasshu as Shouichi Tsugami/Kamen Rider Agito

Shunya Shiraishi as Haruto Souma/Kamen Rider Wizard

Masashi Taniguchi as Jin Takayama/Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha

Atsuhiro Inukai as Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build

Gackt as Johji Yuki/Riderman, Kai Hyuuga/Space Sheriff Sharivan

Kenji Ohba as Retsu Ichijouji/Space Sheriff Gavan

Chisa Yokoyama as Miletta 'Milly' Le Rouge

Ryouma Takeuchi as Shinnosuke Tomari/Kamen Rider Drive

Hiroshi Fujioka as Takeshi Hongou/Kamen Rider 1

Mackenyu Maeda as Eiji Tomari/Kamen Rider Drive II

Saori Hayami as Haruna Terui/Kamen Rider Accel II

Kenyuu Horiuchi as Balzac Asimov

Rie Kugimiya as Catue Dragundaala

Daisuke Sakaguchi as Jindrack Hemy

Katsuyuki Konishi as Kenshiro, Phoenix Ikki

Atsuko Tanaka as Olga Discordia

Kikuko Inoue as Celestine Lucullus

Michiko Neya as Claudia Levantine

Satomi Koroogi as Ruu Ruu

Nobunaga Shimazaki as Baki Hanma/Kamen Rider Gravion Sigma

Wataru Kuriyama as Ryuuga Dogai/Golden Knight Garo

Suzuko Mimori as Suzune

Ray Fujita as Rei Suzumura/Zero the Silver Fanged Knight

Hironobu Kageyama as Zaruba, Rider Gashats

Ai Orikasa as Silva

Minori Chihara as Aya Natsume

Kanako Kondou as Kaguya/Kamen Rider Heat

Eri Kitamura as Maia/Kamen Rider Aqua

Aya Hirano as Chloe

Aya Hisakawa as Maya Natsume

Mamoru Miyano as Riku, Cygnus Hyouga

Kaito Ishikawa as Pegasus Seiya

Ryotaro Okiyayu as Gemini Saga

Yuusaku Yara as Sagittarius Aiolos

Takahiro Sakurai as Dragon Shiryu

Eiji Hanawa as Tony Stark/Iron Man

Hitomi Harada as Asuka

Ryota Ozawa as Captain Marvelous/Gokai Red

Yuuki Yamada as Joe Gibken/Gokai Blue

Mao Ichimichi as Luka Millfy/Gokai Yellow

Kazuki Shimizu as Don Dogoier/Gokai Green

Yui Koike as Ahim De Famille/Gokai Pink

Junya Ikeda as Gai Ikari/Gokai Silver, Takeru Jakuzure/Zen the Flaming Sword Knight

Ryosei Konishi as Kouga Saezima

Masei Nakayama as Raiga Saezima

Kazuhiko Inoue as Kars, Rom Stohl

Takumi Kizu as Lucky/Shishi Red

Yoko Hikasa as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch

Yasuyuki Kase as Thor Odinson

Toa Yukinari as Casca

Shinji Hamada as Peter Parker/Spider-Man

Risa Uchida as Kairi

Nana Mizuki as Alicia Arcturus/Kamen Rider MAGE

Ayako Kawasumi as Martha Levantine

Houko Kuwashima as Grace Campbell, Yuria

Yuuichi Nakamura as Steve Rogers/Captain America

Mayumi Asano as Anna Florence

Yoshino Nanjou as Prim Fiorire/Kamen Rider Kaixa

Nobuaki Kakuda as Eos Arcturus

Houchuu Ohtsuka as Joseph Joestar

Hiroaki Iwanaga as Akira Date/Kamen Rider ReBIRTH, Guts, Shuu Karusuma/Space Sheriff Shaider

Takehito Koyasu as Wade Wilson/Deadpool, Dio Brando, Rei, Shinya Aiba/Tekkaman Saber

Daisuke Ono as Jotaro Kujo, Andrew McCormick/Blue Beetleborg

Takaya Kuroda as Klaus Levantine/Kamen Rider IXA, Kazuma Kiryuu

Yuuma Ishigaki as Geki Juumonji/Space Sheriff Gavan Type-G

Toshiyuki Morikawa as Takaya "D-Boy" Aiba/Tekkaman Blade, Dante Sparda

Mariko Kouda as Yumi Francois/Tekkaman Hiver

Shigeru Nakahara as Levin, Android 17

Show Hayami as Klein Sandman, Heinrich von Freeman

Fumihiko Tachiki as Raoh, Gaia Memory, Blay Absorber

Takaya Hashi as Toki

Rikiya Koyama as Volt, James Howlett/Wolverine

Keiji Fujiwara as Hicks

Hiroshi Kamiya as Kin/Kamen Rider Dangaioh, Andromeda Shun

Shigeru Chiba as Beasley

Shouzo Iizuka as Honda, Benkei Kuruma

Norio Wakamoto as Grave Levantine

Diamond Yukai as Shocker Leader III

Akira Kushida as OOO Scanner

Johji Nakata as Kain/Narrator, Gravion Driver, Birth Driver, Dancouga Driver

 **ENGLISH**

Haley Joel Osment as Sora/Kamen Rider Gravion

Justin Cowden as Hayner

Sean Marquette as Pence

Jessica DiCicco as Olette

Tony Oliver as Dark Schneider

Scott Menville as Pegasus Seiya

Steve Burton as Dragon Shiryu

David Vincent as Saburo Kazeta/Sanagiman/Inazuman

Dan Southworth as Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim

Grant George as Takeru Tenkuuji/Kamen Rider Ghost

Sam Neil as Nobuhiko Akizuki/Kamen Rider Black, Kintaros

Rupert Grint as Gentaro Kisaragi/Kamen Rider Fourze

Brian Drummond as Yusuke Godai/Kamen Rider Kuuga

Jason Statham as Kotaro Minami/Kamen Rider BLACK RX

Matt Mulins as Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade, Badou Nails

Steve Staley as Geki Juumonji/Space Sheriff Gavan Type-G

Josh Keaton as Kazuma Kenzaki/Kamen Rider Blade, Peter Parker/Spider-Man

Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver/Green Ranger, Ryuuga Dogai/Golden Knight Garo, Captain Marvelous/Gokai Red

Elizabeth Maxwell as Ahim De Famille/Gokai Pink

Erika Lindbeck as Luka Millfy/Gokai Yellow

Matt K. Miller as Don Dogoier/Gokai Green, Andrew McCormick/Blue Beetleborg

Lydia Mackay as Suzune, Navi

Keith Ferguson as Rei Suzumura/Zero the Silver Fanged Knight

Barry Yandell as Zaruba

Ben Pronsky as Ryu Terui/Kamen Rider Accel

Carrie Savage as Akiko Narumi, Yuuki Miyagawa

Ricco Fajardo as Wataru Kurenai/Kamen Rider Kiva

Lyndsay Jones as Kiva-La

Mark Hamill as Goro Majima

Kevin Conroy as Kazuma Kiryuu

Michael Adamwhite as Kivat the Third

Max Mittelman as Haruto Sawamura/Kamen Rider Lazer

Samuel Vincent as Tatsulot

Sam Riegel as Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO, Gai Ikari/Gokai SIlver, Takeru Jakuzure/Zen the Sword Flaming Knight

Chris Cox as Joe Gibken/Gokai Blue

Clifford Chapin as Raiga Saezima

Christopher Kayman Lee as Lucky/Shishi Red

Brad Hawkins as Kuroto Dan/Kamen Rider Genm

Darrel Guilbeau as Emu Hojou/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid

Daniel Dae Kim as Shotaro Hidari/Kamen Rider Double (Joker Half)

Corey Feldman as Raito "Philip" Sonozaki/Kamen Rider Double (Cyclone Half)

Jennifer Hale as Natsumi Hikari/Kamen Rider Kiva-la, Claudia Levantine, Miyuki Aiba/Tekkaman Rapier

Edward Bosco as Daiki Kaito/Kamen Rider Di-End

Richard Cansino as Momotaros/Kamen Rider Den-O

Reuben Langdon as Haruto Souma/Kamen Rider Wizard, Dante Sparda

Troy Baker as Go Shijima/Kamen Rider Mach

Benjamin Diskin as Mitsuzane Kureshima/Kamen Rider Ryuugen

Johnny Yong Bosch as Makoto Fukami/Kamen Rider Specter

John Demitta as Takaya "D-Boy" Aiba/Tekkaman Blade, Kars

Phill Morris as Gemini Saga

Ray Chase as Shouichi Tsugami/Kamen Rider Agito, Levin

Liam O'Brien as Alain/Kamen Rider Necrom, Balzac Asimov

Chuck Huber as Android 17

Dave Wittenberg as Rom Stohl

Loren Lester as Johji Yuki/Riderman, Kai Hyuuga/Sharivan

Drake Bell as Shinnosuke Tomari/Kamen Rider Drive

Robbie Daymond as Eiji Tomari/Kamen Rider Drive II, Klaus Levantine/Kamen Rider IXA

Stephanie Sheh as Haruna Terui/Kamen Rider Accel II, Yuria, Aya Natsume

Richard Epcar as Joseph Joestar, Honda, Takeshi Hongou/Kamen Rider 1

Kaiji Tang as Kenshiro

Matthew Mercer as Jotaro Kujo, Rei, Noal Vereuse/Solar Tekkaman

Robert Downer Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man, Krim Steinbelt/Drive Driver

Kate Higgins as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, Reiko Carrerre Yukiko

Kira Buckland as Jolyne Cujoh

Brian Bloom as Steve Rogers/Captain America, Sagittarius Aiolos

David Kaye as Urataros

Matt Hill as Ryuutaros

Ian Sinclair as Ryuusei Date

Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Olga Discordia, Silva

Wendee Lee as Maya Natsume, Miletta 'Milly' Le Rouge, Canna Morishita

Laura Bailey as Celestine Lucullus

Haydene Pannetierre as Kairi

Gina Bowes as Anna

Michael Daingerfield as Gintoki Sakata

David Gallagher as Riku

Brad Swaile as Jindrack Hemy, Cygnus Hyouga

Karrie Ceranean as Casca, Aki Kisaragi/Tekkaman Aki

Cherami Leigh as Ruu Ruu, Catue Dragundaala

Cristina Valenzuela as Kaguya/Kamen Rider Heat

Monica Rial as Maia/Kamen Rider Aqua

Kari Wahlgren as Chloe

Robert McCollum as Baki Hanma, Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build

Lauren Landa as Alicia Arcturus/Kamen Rider MAGE

Michelle Ruff as Martha Levantine

Kira Vincent Davis as Grace Campbell

Karren Strassman as Anna Florence

Eden Riegel as Prim Fiorire/Kamen Rider Kaixa

Michael McConnohie as Eos Arcturus

Patrick Seitz as Shinobu Fujiwara/Kamen Rider Dancouga, Dio Brando, Shinya Aiba/Tekkaman Saber

Crispin Freeman as Akira Date/Kamen Rider ReBIRTH, Phoenix Ikki

Marc Diraison as Guts, Shuu Karusuma/Shaider

Dave B. Mitchell as Raoh, Retsu Ichijouji/Space Sheriff Gavan

Lex Lang as Toki

Nolan North as Wade Wilson/Deadpool

Tara Strong as Yumi Francois/Tekkaman Hiver

Jason Douglas as Klein Sandman, Heinrich von Freeman

Felicia Angele as Asuka

Steven Jay Blum as James Howlett/Wolverine, Jin Takayama/Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha, Kouga Saezima

Chris Hemsworth as Thor Odinson

Travis Willingham as Volt

Quinton Flynn as Hicks

Yuri Lowenthal as Kin/Kamen Rider Dangaioh, Andromeda Shun

Mike Pollock as Beasley

Jamieson Price as Grave Levantine

George Newbern as Shocker Leader III

Simon Templeman as Kain/Narrator

Narration by Kain

"Light. Darkness. Good. Evil. These elements are the balance of every life in the universe. But somwhere the troubles got everywhere in the sloar systems. In the magical world of Eostia, the army of Black Dogs are attacking the Eostia, Western Serenus killing men, women and children. All of villagers would have lost the hope but however there is a legend of the heroes that will strike down the evil as they wear the bug eyed helmets and armors to strike down evil itself. These are called the heroes of justice and their name is... Kamen Riders. And thus the appearance of the mysterious young man will help the order of Chilvary to prevail against Black Dog mercenaries and this young man is the key to the survival of all of Eostia and this young man's name... is Sora. This is where our story begins. Enjoy."

 _(*OPENING: "GONG" by JAM Project, Nana Mizuki, Minori Chihara and Masatoshi Ono from Super Robot Wars Alpha 3: To The End of the Galaxy*)_

 _*Narration by Kain* "Where there is darknes, there is light. A new legend about keyblade master and Kamen Riders is about to unfold. Now let the new chapter in the tale begin."_

 _[Masaaki Endoh]_

 _ **[~Mune ni komiagete 'ku atsuku hageshii kono omoi~]** (This burning, intense sensation is building up inside our chests)_

 _[Yoshiki Fukuyama, Hironobu Kageyama]_

 _ **[~Boku-ra wa iku saigo no basho e Te wo toriai chikai atte~]** (As we depart for our final destination Let's join hands and make an oath)_

 _[Hiroshi Kitadani]_

 _ **[~Asu no yoake mae ni ano sora e to tabidatsu no sa~]** ( We're gonna blast off into the sky on a journey before dawn )_

 _[Masami Okui]_

 _ **[~Boku-ra ga koko ni ita koto dake~]** ( So please, remember just one thing)_

 _ **[~Dou ka oboete ite hoshii yo~]** (That we were here on this Earth)_

 _[JAM Project]_

 _ **[~Furimuku na Namida wo miseru na~]** ( Don't look back! Don't show your tears!)_

 _ **[~I GET THE POWER OF LOVE~]** (I get the power of love)_

 _ **[~Asu wo torimodosu n'da~]** ( We're gonna take back our tomorrow)_

 _ **[~Wow wow wow~]** (Wow wow wow)_

 _ **[~Gong narase~]** (Sound the gong!)_

 _[JAM Project]_

 _ **[~Ima koso tachiagare Sadame no senshi yo~]** ( On your feet right this instant, oh Soldier of Fate)_

 _ **[~Inazuma no tsurugi de teki wo kechirase~]** ( Strike down the enemy with your Lightning Sword)_

 _ **[~Yasuragi wo yumemiru hagane no yuusha yo~]** ( Oh Hero of Steel, should you want your dream of peace to become true)_

 _ **[~Mamoru beki mirai to ai wo shinjite~]** ( You must believe in the love and the future you must protect)_

 _ **[~Towa he...~]** (To eternity!)_

 _ **[~Towa he...~]** (To eternity!)_

 _[Masatoshi Ono]_

 _ **[~Moshimo chikara tsukite** **toushi no yaiba kudake demo~]** ( If we were to lose all our energy and broken our blades)_

 _[Minori Chihara]_

 _ **[~Boku-ra wa nido to modoranai~]** ( We shall never return)_

 _[Nana Mizuki]_

 _ **[~Tomo ni ginga no umi ni chirou~]** ( And together fall into the sea of the galaxy)_

 _[ALL]_

 _ **[~Osoreru na Hokori wo suteru na~]** (Don't be frightened! Don't throw away your pride!)_

 _ **[~I GET THE POWER OF LOVE~]** (I GET THE POWER OF LOVE)_

 _ **[~Saa mayonazu iku n'da~]** (Stop hesitating and go!)_

 _ **[~Wow wow wow~]** (Wow wow wow)_

 _ **[~Gong narase~]** (Sound the gong!)_

 _[ALL]_

 _ **[~Ooshiku maiodore Sadame no senshi yo~]** ( Dance bravely, oh Soldier of Fate)_

 _ **[~Konjiki no tsubasa de ten ni habatake~]** ( Rise to the heavens with your Golden Wings)_

 _ **[~Hiku koto wo shiranai hagane no yuusha yo~]** ( Oh Hero of Steel, you who do not know the meaning of surrender)_

 _ **[~Moetagiru souru no meizuru mama ni~]** ( Keep being under the command of your burning soul)_

 _ **[~Towa he...~]** (To eternity!)_

 _ **[~Towa he...~]** (To eternity!)_

 _[ALL]_

 _ **[~Woooowooowow... (Hey! Hey!)~]** (Woooowooowow... (Hey! Hey!))_

 _ **[~Woooowooowow... (Hey! Hey!)~]** (Woooowooowow... (Hey! Hey!))_

 _ **[~Woooowooowow... (Hey! Hey!)~]** (Woooowooowow... (Hey! Hey!))_

 _ **[~Woooowooowow... SUPER ROBOT!~]** (Woooowooowow... SUPER ROBOT!)_

 _ **[~Gong... Gong... Gong narase~]** (Gong... Gong... SOUND THE GONG!)_

 _[ALL]_

 _ **[~Ima koso tachiagare Sadame no senshi yo~]** ( On your feet right this instant, oh Soldier of Fate)_

 _ **[~Inazuma no tsurugi de teki wo kechirase~]** ( Strike down the enemy with your Lightning Sword)_

 _ **[~Yasuragi wo yumemiru hagane no yuusha yo~]** ( Oh Hero of Steel, should you want your dream of peace to become true)_

 _ **[~Mamoru beki mirai to ai wo shinjite~]** ( You must believe in the love and the future you must protect)_

 _ **[~Towa he...~]** (To eternity!)_

 _ **[~Towa he...~]** (To eternity!)_

Kuuga Chapter: The Beginning of Story.

Three Years Later.

After the defeat of Xehanort, Sora and his friends Riku and Kairi are now hailed as the heroes of keyblade war and then they became a full ledged keyblade masters. Now Sora, Riku and Kairi had went their separate ways after True Organization XIII along with Master Xehanort was destroyed for good. And now Sora hopped on his howerboard and then he went into the world of masked superheroes protecting the mankind and they are called Kamen Riders.

Futo City.

Futo is the city known for it's beautifull pure wind as it has the economy and great tehcnology thus continuing to prosper peacefully. The people are living in happy place as the mysterious cloaked figure is walking peacefully as it smiles friendly and it seeks the place were to eat and drink. Then the cloaked figure had heard girl screaming as it was in alley.

And then the cloacked figure had saw three ruffians cornering the helpless girl as the girl had the long light brown hair tied in ponytail, brown eyes and she is very beautifull and well endowed as she got the large bust. She is wearing the white shirt, blue jacket, blue jeans and brown boots as the blond ruffian along with his black haired and brown haired friends is going to rape the girl.

"H-Hey. Get away from me." said the girl as the blond ruffian had replied cockily as he and his buddies were smiling evilly. "Hieeeheheheheheh. What's the matter, baby?! Are you afraid?! We will accompany you." Then Ruffian had got closer to a girl and he started to grope her breast as she had helplessly screamed. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! Help me." girl had begged for help only to satisfy three ruffians as they are about to rape the helpless girl however the cloaked figure had thrown the stone toward the blonde ruffian to hard it hit him as he howled in pain as the stone had hit his leg as the ruffians had turned arround and they saw a figure had revealed itself and it was an 19 years old young adult man with handsome look as he had the long brown spiky hair tied in ponytail, x-shaped scar on his face and blue eyes. Under his black cloack he wears the crown like pendant around his neck, black jacket, red shirt, black jeans, brown shoes and red fingerless gloves and behind his back was his key-shaped sword revealed to be the legendary keyblade called Kingdom Key with the dragon keychain on it. This young man was without doubt the legendary hero of keyblade war named Sora as Sora with the serious look on his face was juggling the stone with his hand.

"Wh-who the hell are you bastard?!" blonde ruffian had approached Sora as he got the knife in his hand as Sora had responded with throwing away the stone and replied seriously. "You three have no right to know my name." And then Sora had jumped high and pumellated the blonde ruffian in the face with the series of punches as the blonde ruffian was screaming in pain and then Sora had roundhouse kicked the ruffian in the face thus knocking him down. Then Sora had turned his sight to black haired ruffian as he had started to wet in his pants as Sora had kicked him in the ball thus making him screaming girly and Sora had knocked him down with the jumping ax drop kick and then Sora had kicked the brown haired ruffian in the face so hard as the brown haired ruffian had started to spin like crazy and then three ruffians were holding their broken limbs as Sora had threatenly cracked his fists as he warned the three ruffians.

"Listen up you fools. This city is not a place for a scoundrels such as yourselves. If you dare to appear here once again YOU WILL RECIEVE NO MERCY FROM ME YOU GOT IT?! Now GET OUT!" said Sora as he boasted in fury thus scaring the ruffians completely as the ruffians started to run away quickly as fast as they can and then Sora had gave a hand to a brown haired girl as Sora had smiled friendly. "Don't worry. They will not trouble you anymore." said Sora as he had smiled friendly and then helped the girl to get up as the girl had goten up back on her feet and with the blush on her face had bowed before him. "T-thank you very much. I-I din't know that you have come into this city just to help the others. What is your name please?!" said the girl as Sora had replied. "Name's Sora. I've come from Destiny Islands. Pleased to meet you." said Sora as he gave a hand to a girl as they shaken hands in greeting as the girl had smiled as she told her name. "*giggles* Teheheh. Name's Haruna Terui. Pleased to meet you too, Sora-kun." And then Sora was charmed by the girl's beauty as she is beautifull like Kairi as she got the kind heart in order to her well endowed figure.

Then a voice called to Haruna as it called her home.

"Haruna. Time to go home." said the voice as Haruna had taken Sora with her to her house in Narumi Detective Agency and then Sora was surprised as he recognized the voice as it belonged to a man. This man is Haruna's father named Ryu Terui. He dressed in his black shirt, red jacket, red jeans and of course white shoes.

"Father. This is Sora. The hero of keyblade war. Sora-kun this is my father Ryu Terui and he is known as Kamen Rider Accel." said Haruna as she introduced Ryu and Sora to each other as Sora in respect to Ryu had saluted him. "SIR YES SIR!" And then Ryu had happily laughed in response. "Hahahahahah. No need for formality, Sora. I'm pleased to meet you." Then a woman wearing her white shirt, brown jeans and black boots is coming from upstairs alongside her friends. This woman is Haruna's mother Akiko Narumi and she is Ryu's wife and alongside her are Shotaro Hidari the man with brown hair and green eyes as he wears the white jacket, white shirt, white jeans, white hat and white shoes in addition to white gloves. Alongside him is his partner Raito Sonozaki a.k.a Philip. He is the man with the black hair, blue eyes, green shirt, black sleevless jacket, black jeans and brown shoes as Ryu had introduced them to Sora.

"Sora those are my friends and my wife. Hope you will get along." said Ryu as Haruna had raised her arm in greeting. "Welcome to my agency, Sora-kun." then followed by Shotaro "Yo. The pleasure is mine to meet ya." And Philip as he noticed Sora was also wearing the Lucky Charm given to him by Kairi. "Hmmmm. A curious phenomenon. Your lucky charm is given to you by Kairi right?! Anyway pleased to meet you, Sora." And then Sora had bowed before them in respect.

Later in house.

Then when Haruna is went sleeping both Sora and Ryu had began the serious conversation about the masked superheroes.

"Sora. Have you ever heard of Kamen Riders?" Ryu said as he patted Sora by his shoulder as Sora replied. "Yes. Master Eraqus and my parrents had told me the story about the bug eyed masked super heroes protecting the mankind from evil. And I heard about those stories when I was young. Kamen Riders are the protectors of mankind and the true warriors of Justice. They also do the hero's work to protect the mankind and any life being from evil and corruption. They are the allies of justice." Then Ryu had told Sora about his idenity as Kamen Rider. "In the past and the present I known now as Kamen Rider Accel. My daughter is a highschool student and she is studying in the same school called Amanogawa High School where my old friend works here as a teacher. I hope you will get along with the others." After hearing this Sora had agreed and then Sora had went into his own room as he went into the realm of dreams and then in his dreams he met with the man in his 30s. He had the gray hair, blue eyes and he had no moustaches. He wears the knight armor as he spoke with Sora.

"Sora-kun. Wake up, Sora-kun. And then Sora while he's dreaming he saw the said man and then Sora had recognized him. "You must be professor Klaus Levantine from Eostia right?" said Sora as he recognized the legendary knight hero of the faraway land called Eostia as he warned Sora about three threats he must defeat to protect the mankind. "Sora-kun. There are three threats you must defeat with the help of the fellow Kamen Riders. The three threats are Shocker, Black Dog mercenary gang and of course evil Gamma that desire the world conquest. Shocker is the army of kaijins led by Shocker Leader as they try to harm the planet itself. Black Dog gang are the mercenaries who kill men, women and children to satisfy their deeds and of course Adel and his Gamma are the hideous villains that need to be stopped. But now you must first battle Shocker army. And don't forget to study in Amanogawa high. We shall meet again, Sora-kun."

And then Sora at the morning had woken up, then brushed the teeth and then the brown spiky haired young man had dressed in Amanogawa high school uniform such as his white shirt, blue jacket, black jeans and black boots.

And then he went into the Amanogawa high alongside Haruna as they taken the school bags and they went into the school together.

"See you later, Akiko-san. See you later." said Sora as he and Haruna had went into the Amanogawa high as Akiko had replied. "Have a nice day at school."

Meanwhile while at house Ryu had read the newspaper about the mysterious murders at the hands of Shocker kaijins arround as he knew about the crimes committed by Shocker as he knew about it.

"Damn this isn't good. Shocker at their evil again." said Ryu as Akiko had agreed. "No mistake. The shocker leader is back and he needs to be stopped."

(cue ost: Carnival Phantasm OST - Pretty)

Meanwhile at the school Sora is now entering the class of history as history, martial arts, technology, english, japanese and science were his favourites. Then Sora had entered the class as the ladies were blushing as the sight of handsome young adult man as the boys were cheering for Haruna as the blonde haired boy who is the same age as Sora as he had the blonde hair and blue eyes had recognized Sora. "Heheheheheh. No doubt that smell. It's Sora. Yo, Sora. Long time no see." said the young man revealed to be Hayner who is Sora's long time friend and together were sitting Pence and Olette. Olette is the girl with green eyes and brown long hair tied in twin ponytails and she got the well endowed figure and large breasts as she wears the same Amanogawa high school uniform like Haruna does. The second is the black haired boy with brown eyes Pence as he wears the same uniform like Sora does. Hayner, Pence and Olette are the former residents of Twilight Town in which they were living. And also Pence and Olette had recognized Sora. "Sora-san." and then Sora had turned arround to see Pence, Olette and Hayner recognized him easilly. "Pence, Hayner, Olette. Long time no see guys." And then a brown haired boy with green eyes had recognized Haruna. It was Eiji Tomari the son of Shinnosuke Tomari and alongside him was his lifelong best friend Saburo Kazeta the boy with brown hair and blue eyes. "Haruna. Welcome to class." said both Saburo and Eiji in unison as Haruna with smile in her face had replied. "Good morining, Eiji-kun. Saburo-sempai."

Then an actual adult man was entering the class and he wears his teacher clothes. He had the black hair and matching eyes as he wears the pompadour hairstyle as he is very friendly to his fellow teachers and students and then he noticed Sora and he had smiled friendly.

"Hi there. Are you new here? Name's Gentaro Kisaragi. I'm pleased to meet you, Sora." said the man revealed to be Gentaro as he and Sora had shaken the hands in friendly demeanor as they did the fist bumbs. "It honors me as well, Kisaragi-sensei." And then all of the people had happily laughed as Saburo watched with the smile.

Now Sora had started to study harder the story of Japan, other countries and of course the story of Kamen Riders as he had started to get the high scores as his IQ is now equaling the entire 100 and he became well educated.

After the lesson was over, Sora and Haruna alongside Gentaro had came into principal's office and then Sora had saw the principall himself. He saw an old man with well built muscular body, black eyes and black hair as he is wearing the buisiness suit and thus Sora had recognized him.

"No way. You're Takeshi Hongo. The principall of Amanogawa High and the very first Kamen Rider. My parrents had told me the story about your heroic deeds when I was young." said Sora as he bowed before Takeshi as Takeshi had smiled warmly. "It's okay, Sora-kun. Your kind and pure heart is what makes you stronger, child. By the way you should go to sport gym. Yuusuke Godai waits you here." And thus Sora had realized that he need to go into the sport gym where Yuusuke Godai works as Sora had guessed about Yuusuke Godai. "Ah. Kamen Rider Kuuga as you, Hongo-sensei you are Kamen Rider No.1. It looks like I need to train with Godai-san first to protect Fuuto city." And then Sora alongside Haruna and Gentaro had quit principall's office as Takeshi knew that the new generation is about to step up to protect the mankind.

(cue ost: Carnival Phantasm OST - COMICAL)

First was the dodgeball as the trainer who was a man with long black hair tied in ponytail and blue eyes was dressed in his blue sport pants, blue sport jacket and white shirt as well as white shoes. This was no doubt a man named Yuusuke Godai. And then Sora had the team composed of him, Haruna and of course Saburo as they were playing against Hayner, Pence and Olette and thus Sora was in the white sport uniform while Haruna and Saburo were in blue and red respectively as Yuusuke had said the rules.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen do you remember how to play? Hit your opponent's team with the dodge ball ball itself and the teammate will get kicked out of the field. The first team who will defeat the opposing team will emerge victorious. Ready? SET?! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Yuusuke as he thrown the dodge ball as Sora had caught the ball first as he thrown the ball at Hayner as the latter had caught it and then Hayner responded with throwing the ball toward Haruna as she caught it and then she thrown it into the Hayner thus hitting him as his head was spinning as he goes Oro. "O-OROROOOOOOOOO!" Hayner had recited Kenshin Himura's famous word as he was kicked out of field. And then Olette had caught the dodgeball as she thrown to Saburo as Saburo had caught it and thrown into Pence's face thus hitting him and kicking him off the field as his head is hit Pence with the nervous smile on his face had gave thumbs up as Olette had tried to throw the ball into Haruna's face as Haruna had caught it and then she collided her dodgeball with Olette's face as she had comically had started to spin after the hit and then she fallen into the field as she fallen into the floor with holding her head as the stars had started to fly arround her head as she gave thumbs up to Sora's team as he, Haruna and Saburo had high fived each other as Yuusuke watched with the smile on his face as he declared this. "The winners are Sora, Haruna and Saburo."

After the school, Sora had realized that the Amanogawa highschool is the school of Superheroes that will protect the mankind not only in this world but in the other worlds as well. Sora is also had started to walk home alongside Haruna and Yuusuke Godai as Sora had asked Yuusuke about his tallent ability.

"Yuusuke-sensei I can see that you are also called the man of 1000 tallents and the people always being happy about your kind heart as well." and then Yuusuke had responded. "Thanks for notifying this kid. Watch this." And then Yuusuke had picked his two balls and started to juggle them thus impressing both Haruna and Sora.

(Carnival Phantasm OST - Dotabata)

Then after seeing this both Haruna and Sora had started to laugh histerically at Yuusuke's ball juggling and after noticing this Yuusuke had started to juggle the balls crazilly and then both balls landed on Yuusuke's hands perfectly as Sora and Haruna had applaused Yuusuke. And then Sora had did the same tallent he uses oftenly and then he made a funny face in front of Yuusuke as he said his funny word. "CHEESE!" And after hearing this both Haruna and Yuusuke had started to laugh together with Sora untill they heard the the girl screaming.

(Haruki Yamada: IMPULSE)

And after they stopped laughing Sora had knew there was a trouble. "Yuusuke-sensei. No doubt. It's Shocker." said Sora as Yuusuke bowed his head. "LET'S HURRY YOU TWO!"

Then they followed the the church were the scream was heard. And they saw a bat monster is cornering the blonde girl as Yuusuke had recognized the demon.

"This is far as you go, Bat Man of Shocker." Then Bat Man had turned arround and then Sora had saw Bat Man the humanoid Bat monster with sharpened fangs and red eyes as Bat Man had laughed evilly. "Hehahahahahahahahah. Isn't that Yuusuke Godai and his desciples?!" Then Yuusuke had approached the Bat Man as the Bat Man had tried to attack Yuusuke but Yuusuke in response had kicked the Shocker kaijin in the face thus breaking the demon's nose.

"GUARGH GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! My nose! MY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE!" Bat Man had yelled in pain as Yuusuke with the pissed off look had enough of shocker's madness. "I had enough of you, Shocker. I will never forgive those who make the others cry in pain and misery." And then Bat Man had stand up and had growled in rage as Yuusuke while wearing the black jacket, white shirt, black jeans and black boots had showcased his belt called Arcle and inside that belt was the trademark stone called Amadam. "I do not want everyone to cry. I want everyone to smile. I want to protect those smiles." And then Sora and Haruna had joined Yuusuke as Sora had started. "So take a good look at our resolve villain. Keyblade Armor Equip" And then Sora had summoned the lightning and thus the lightning had surrounded him completely.

(Sora's Keyblade Armor equipment scene. This scene is inspired by Super Beast Machine God Dancouga)

(cue ost: Dancouga - Burning Rage)

First Sora had been surrounded with the bodysuit as it covered the body except the head and then the blue metal boots, blue metal pants, metal belt, metal gauntlets, metal shoulders, metal breastplate and metal helmet had appeared. First the metal boots and metal pants along with metal belt attached on Sora's lower body. First it were legs entirely and then Sora's waist. The metal breast plate had attached on his body as the gaoundtlest and shoulders were attached on his arms and shoulders and then the helmet had been attached on his head as Sora had raised his arm upwards and then he caught the falling Kingdom Key Keyblade with his arm and then in tradition of Masami Obari's super robot shows he points the keyblade thus completing his transformation with the thunder strike.

(cue ost: Kamen Rider Accel Battle Theme by Shuhei Naruse)

Now it was the turn for both Yuusuke and Haruna to transform as they were revealed to be Kamen Riders as Haruna had placed a Lost Driver arround her waist and she picked her Accel gaia memory as she touched it as the sound had sounded from Accel gaia memory.

"ACCEL!" said the Accel gaia memory and then she pointed her gaia memory and said the word." HENSHIN!" And then she put her gaia memory into the accel gaia driver and then she wroomed the sound as the driver said this. "ACCEL!" And then the motorcycle sound had been heard as the fire had surrounded her. She transformed into the femenine Kamen Rider called Accel II as it was different from her father's and then she got he own sword called Engine Blade Omega as it is ressembled a broadsword with the motor hand and with the holder for gaia memory as her rider outfit is red like her fathers as her rider form is more feminine as her breast plate reveals her large bust as well as she got the red bodysuit which covers her body and her helmet is the same only with her hair flowing from the helmet itself. She is Kamen Rider Accel II the successor to Kamen Rider Accel himself as she said this. "Now then let's shake it off." And then it was Yuusuke's turn as he stroke his trademark henshin pose as he said this. "CHOU HENSHIN!" And them he placed both of his hands on his and the sound from Arcle had sound and then the camera had switched to the center of Arcle and then the flash had shown.

(Yuusuke's transformation into Kuuga)

(cue ost: Kamen Rider Kuuga by Rider Chips)

Durring the transformation scene Yuusuke is covered with the black body suit and then which coveres his body but not his head and then the gold boots had appeared and then covered his legs. Then the golden gauntlets had covered his arms and the golden breastplate had covered his chest and then his head is covered with the gold helmet with red eyes. And then Kuuga Rising Ultimate is back and Kuuga is powerfull than ever before.

Then Sora in his keyblade armor, Accel II and Kuuga in his Rising Ultimate form had appeared in the front of the Bat Man as he had squealed in shock.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH! TWO KAMEN RIDERS AND A KEYBLADE MASTER?! Talk about overkill." said Bat Man as Kuuga had replied with cracking his fists threatenly. "Hah. Who knows." And then Sora in his keyblade armor, Accel II and Kuuga had pointed at Bat Man saying the famous words said by Kamen Ride Double together. "Now, count up your sins." And then Sora had started to rush the Bat Man with the series of punches and kicks and then Sora had kicked the kaijin from the church and then he was joined by Kuuga and Accel II as they kicked off the Bat Man kaijin into the street as the blonde haired girl has saw Sora the man in his keyblade armor and she saw him as the light of hope.

'This man will be the hope for us all.' said the blonde haired girl as she lost conciousness.

 _ **[~** **Karappo no hoshi** **Jidai wo zero kara hajimeyou** **~]** (The vacuous planet... Let's start our age from zero)_

First Sora in his keyblade armor had summoned the fire and then he blasted a fireball from his kingdom key keyblade at the Bat Man thus blowing him away. It was revealed that Sora is a well trained swordsman and mage using the powers of light, water, blizzard, heal, magnet and fire to strike fear in the heart of evil.

 _ **[~Densetsu wa nurikaeru mono~]** (Legend is something got to be repainted)_

Then Accel II had started to rush the kaijin with the series of kicks as she was trained by her father in the ways of the martial arts and then she kicked the monster in the face as Bat Man was sent flying and then he was laying on the ground.

 _ **[~Ima, akuseru wo Tokihanate!~]** (Let go the accelerator Now is the time)_

Then Kuuga had arrived as he axe kicked the Bat Man monster into the ground thus making him howl in pain as the Bat Man had realized how powerfull Kuuga is reallly is as Kuuga had cracked his fists as he was happy to return to his work as Kamen Rider. "It's been a while since I enjoyed the kaijin slaying."

 _ **[~KUUGA Atsuku yomigaere KUUGA Hokori no enajii KUUGA Tsuyoku aru tame ni~]** (KUUGA Revive yourself with burning blood KUUGA Energy made of pride KUUGA To be strong and powerful...)_

Then Accel II had picked trial gaia memory and put in her driver as she replaced the accel memory with trial memory as the sound from the driver had sounded and it was a trouble for Bat Man. It was Accel II trial form and then she picked the memory and inserted into the Engine Sword Omega as the sound was sounded as the thrown the memory timer.

 _ **[~No Fear No Pain Ai no mae ni tatsu kagiri~]** (No Fear, No Pain As far as standing before love)_

"TRIAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!" said the Accel Driver and then Accel II with her furious roar had dashed and cut Bat Man's wings to prevent him from flying as the Bat Man was screaming in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH! MY WINGS! MY WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGS!" Bat Man had yelled in pain as Accel II had recited her attack's name. "MACHINE GUN SLASHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Then Accel II had started to slash the Bat Man monster as Kuuga Rising Ultimate had charged his energy in his fist and dashed toward the monster as he punched him in the chest.

 _ **[~No Fear No Pain Osoreru mono wa nani mo nai~]** (No Fear, No Pain No dreaded thing ever does exist)_

"PYROKISESSIS PUNCH!" yelled Kuuga as he punched Bat Man in the chest as Bat Man was engulfed in flame which was absobed into Engine Blade Omega as Accel II continued to slash the monster.

 _ **[~Kanzen dokusou! Ore ga koete yaru!~]** (Leave them far behind! Gonna get over the top!)_

Then Sora had charged his mana into his keyblade and then he jumped high and recited his attack's name. "TATE! ICHIMONJI GIRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" And then Sora with his keyblade had performed the vertical slash as he perfectly landed and then when the timer had reached 98 seconds as Accel II had made her final slash at the monster as she got the timer as she proclaimed this.

 _ **[~Chou-henshin! Kamen Raidaa Kuuga!~]** (Meta-morphing! Masked Rider KUUGA!)_

"98 seconds are the time of your despair." Accel II had said this and then Sora and Kuuga had continued for her. "The despair awaits you on the finish line." And then the Bat Man monster had started to feel the violent tickling as he was slashed multiple times as he is about to explode as he left out his dying scream.

"This is cannot be. I was beaten by the trio of those worms. I'm exploding with regret. *death cry* SHIDEBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Bat Man had left his dying scream as he was exploded into violent explosion thus finishing the monster off.

(cue ost end)

Then Sora, Haruna and Yuusuke had back into the civilians outfits and then Sora had picked the blonde haired girl and then he alongside Yuusuke and Haruna had went into the home to help the girl.

Back at Haruna's house.

(cue ost: Nobuo Uematsu - Tifa's Theme. In this fanfic is Alicia's theme)

Sora had made the tea for a blonde haired girl as she returned her conciousness as Sora had surprised to see a blonde haired girl with a well endowed figure. She had the purple eyes and blonde hair. She is well endowed girl and she was wearing her outfit. Her outfit is blue bikiny-type chest piece with yellow ends that showed her beautifull D-cup cleavage and she wore armor atop her shoulders along with a white headband and a miniskirt with the same color as she is from another world called Eostia as the girl had spoken.

"Ummm. I thank you for saving me. I've heard that you are the man with the heart of gold, Sora-san." said the girl who had been searchign for the man who will save the land of Eostia from Black Dog mercenaries.

"Yes. I've heard your name is Alicia Arcturus right?! I've heard that you are the most beautifull girl in Eostia as you are praised by your father and little sister as well as friends and associates from all of Eostia." said Sora as he was drinking the tea alongside Alicia as Alicia had bowed her head in agreement.

(cue ost: Haruki Yamada - Accepted Fate)

"Sora-kun. My homeworld Eostia is in grave danger. It was torn apart by the war between Lady Celestine and Origa Discordia as they wanted to rule the Eostia. Untill the Black Dog mercenaries arrived and destroyed the orcs. The rest they did they slaughtered men, women and children. To women they did the disguisting things. They raped the sisters and wifes of men and they killed the men, women and children just for their own personal gains. *sobs* I can't watch this any longer. Please, Sora-kun. Save our land and destroy those mercenaries for good." said Alicia as she begged Sora for help as she cried in his chest as Sora had took the pity on the poor girl. "Don't worry. I will make those maniacs pay for the crimes they had committed. Yuusuke-sensei, Haruna. We will go into Eostia. We must make Eostia the land of peace and prosperity for real and to make this fairy tail a reality. Let's go."

(cue ost: Dynasty Warriors 8 Empires OST - Brave Warriors)

Then Haruna had bowed her head in agreement. "I wouldn't refuse the fun I will have in Eostia. That means I will hunt down the badguys in these lands as well." said Haruna as Yuusuke had agreed. "To make innocent suffer like this. This will not go unpunished." And then Sora, Haruna, Alicia and Yuusuke are joined with Takeshi Hongo, Ryu, Philip, Shotaro and Gentaro as they heard about the Eostia as Hongo sensei. "These Black Dog mercenaries have no honor. Time to teach them a lesson." said Hongo as he had the determination in his eyes as Shotaro had cracked his fists in excitement of battle for Eostia. "Heh. It looks like we are for another adventure, Philip, Gentaro, Ryu." said Shotaro as Philip had agreed as well while crossing his arms. "This should be always exciting, Shotaro." And then Ryu had continued. "Hah. I have no right to refuse such beautifull princess. Gentaro will you accept the offer?!" And Gentaro in agreement had said his famous word as he raised his arms upwards. "Fighting the black dog mercenaries in the Eostia... KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" And then the trio of two men and a woman had came along. The first man was a man with the brown hair and brown eyes. He wears the black jacket, black jeans, black boots and pink shirt. He also wears a photocamera arround his neck and thus that man was no other known than Kamen Rider Decade himself Tsukasa Kadoya as friends call him the savior of the worlds this time. Alongside him were his true companions Natsumi Hikari and Daiki Kaito. Natsumi is a woman with the large bust, long black hair and blue eyes. She wears the pink jacket, white shirt, white jeans and white shoes. Daiki is a man with the black hair and green eyes. He wears the black jacket, white shirt, black jeans, black boots and black fingerless gloves and alongside them was a gray haired man with blue eyes. It was Klaus Levantine as he and Alicia had came from the land of Eostia via Hikari Studio as he finally met with Sora for a first time and then Sora knew that he will go into a dangerous battle against Black Dog mercenaries.

"We meet at last, Sora-kun. Can you please save the Eostia from those evil mercenaries?!" Klaus said as Sora and the others had agreed. "Yes we are." And then Sora and the gang had went into the Eostia via Hikari Studio as they will be ready to strike down the evil.

Meanwhile in Eostia.

The cloaked figure is walking toward Ken the capital of Eostia. And this cloaked figure was revealed to be a man with the long silver hair and brown eyes as he was wearing the black shirt, black jeans, brown boots and red fingerless gloves. It was no other known than the explosive magician himself Dark Schneider as he have the one thought in his mind. To destroy the Black Dog mercenaries and to free Eostia and alongside him were walking the man with the brown hair and blue eyes named Kenshiro and the black haired man with black hair and brown eyes named Tommy Oliver and alongside Darshu was Shouichi Tsugami as he alongside Darshu, Kenshiro and Tommy were summoned by Celestine herself to protect Eostia. Shouichi is the man with the brown hair and green eyes as he and his newfound partners in crime-fighting knew that they need to protect Eostia.

To Be Continued...

(*ENDING: "BURNING LOVE" by Hironobu Kageyama from Super Beast Machine God Dancouga*)

Sora is sitting alongside Alicia as they look at the stardust as they hold their hands.

 _ **[~Hoshikuzu no you sa ima no futari~]** (Like stardust, the two of us now,)_

 _ **[~Kotoba wo ubawareta mama~]** (As our words are snatched away.)_

 _ **[~Naze konna ni yume made kanashii~]** (Why is the dream so sad?)_

 _ **[~Tooku hanarete mo~]** (Though I can still see you)_

 _ **[~Kimi dake wa mieru noni~]** (Even if we're so far apart.)_

 _ **[~I just keep burning love~]** (I just keep burning love)_

 _ **[~Kimi ni meguri-au tame ni~]** (To meet you)_

 _ **[~Ore wa umare ikite-kita yo~]** (I was born and have lived!)_

 _ **[~I just keep burning love~]** (I just keep burning love )_

 _ **[~Soshite subete wo kakeru no sa~]** (And I would bet everything.)_

 _ **[~Ai no chikara wo shinjiteru~]** (I believe in the power of love.)_

(Instrumental of Gong plays)

Narration by Kain

"Is the man have the right to protect the others from harm? After hearing about the evil deeds of Black Dog mercenaries, Sora and the gang are officially entering the world of Eostia as Sora had gave Alicia promise that he will free her father and her younger sister from Black Dogs. However he also receives a help from Dark Elf queen Origa Discordia and her adoptive daughter Chloe who is a half-dark elf but have a sense of honor as well after Sora had rescued them. Next time on Kingdom Hearts: Kamen Rider Generations. Chapter 2: Agito Chapter. The soul of Hero. A new legend is about to unfold on the stage of history."

Yep. Sora teaming up with Kamen Riders against Gamma, Black Dogs and Shocker all together is stands up for a double trouble. Tipper villains if you know that Sora is after you, avoid anything shaped like a crown.


	2. Chapter 2: Agito Chapter

In this chapter, Sora and his Kamen Rider companions alongside Klaus Levantine and Alicia Arcturus are entering Eostia in order to free it from Black Dog mercenaries with the help of Kenshiro, Dark Schneider and of course Shouichi Tsugami himself in order to protect Eostia and to crush the vile Black Dogs for greater good.

Kingdom Hearts is the property of Square-Enix, Disney and Tetsuya Nomura while Kamen Rider is property of Ishinomori Pro and Toei. Kuroinu is the property of Liquid. Plus Legacy of Kain is the property of Square-Enix and Crystal Dynamics. Fist of the North Star is the property of North Star Pictures, Comic Zenon, Shueisha, Buronson and Tetsuo Hara. Power Rangers is the property of Saban Brands, Hasbro, Haim Saban and Toei while Bandai-Namco and Toei along with Ishinomori Pro are owning the rights to Super Sentai. Bastard! is the property of Shueisha and Kazushi Hagiwara. Super Beast Machine God Dancouga is the property of Production Reed. Super Heavy Weight God Gravion is the property of Studio Neo G-1, Gonzo and Masami Obari. Mazinger and Great Mazinger are the property of Dynamic Productions and Go Nagai. Now off with the showtime.

Narration by Kain

"After the defeat of Xehanort, Sora and his friends Riku and Kairi had went their separate ways as they are now the Keyblade Masters. Sora is now travelled into the Kamen Rider world and found a city called Futo where he mannages to save a girl year younger than him named Haruna Terui who is appeared to be a daughter of Ryu Terui also known as Kamen Rider Accel. Sora had mannaged to form a friendly bond with Haruna and then Saburo Kazeta and of course the three former citizens of Twilight Town who know Sora for a long time. Those are Hayner, Pence and Olette. Sora is also mentored by Ryu Terui himself, his wife Akiko and their friends Shotaro and Philip the two detectives in one Kamen Rider called Kamen Rider Double. Sora is also formed a friendship with Takeshi Hongo and Yuusuke Godai. Durring his walk back home, Sora along with Haruna and Yuusuke had heard the scream of a young girl as bat monster had tried to attack the girl younger than Sora in one year as Sora knew that Haruna is also a Kamen Rider called Accel as she had inherited the title from her father as Yuusuke is also a Kamen Rider called Kuuga and now Sora and his newfound allies Haruna and Yuusuke had mannaged to destroy the bat man monster sent by Shocker organization. The girl whom Sora had saved was no other known than Alicia Arcturus the princess from Eostia's Feoh capital and so Sora is also made an official alliance with Alicia's warden named Klaus Levantine as he is from Eostia as well. Sora and his Kamen Rider companions decided to save Eostia from Black Dog mercenaries. Now the new battle will unfold on the stage of History."

 _(*OPENING: "GONG" by JAM Project, Hitomi Harada and Takayoshi Tanimoto from Super Robot Wars Alpha 3: To The End of the Galaxy*)_

 _*Narration by Kain* "Where there is darknes, there is light. A new legend about keyblade master and Kamen Riders is about to unfold. Now let the new chapter in the tale begin."_ The drums and guitars start to kick in as Sora is standing on the cliff and then he jumps high and slices the screen with his keyblade thus revealing fire colored logo.

 _[Masaaki Endoh,_ _ _Hiroshi Kitadani_ ]_

 _ **[~Mune ni komiagete 'ku atsuku hageshii kono omoi~]**_ _(_ _This burning, intense sensation is building up inside our chests)_ Alicia is sitting under the tree and reading the book the tree as she smiles and the wind is blowing trough her hair. _  
_

 _[Yoshiki Fukuyama, Hironobu Kageyama]_

 ** _[~Boku-ra wa iku saigo no basho e Te wo toriai chikai atte~]_** _(_ _As we depart for our final destination Let's join hands and make an oath)_ Under her cloak Chloe is travelling arround the globe while protecting the helpless and she sees the sun as it shines brightly as Chloe smiles. _  
_

 _[Takayoshi Tanimoto]_

 _ **[~Asu no yoake mae ni ano sora e to tabidatsu no sa~]**_ _(_ _We're gonna blast off into the sky on a journey before dawn )_ Haruna, Prim, Hayner, Olette, Pence, Saburo, Maia, Ruu Ruu, Kaguya and Eiji are running together as Celestine, Klaus, Claudia and Origa along with Kotaro, Tommy, Wataru, Takeshi, Kenshiro, Alain, Mitsuzane, Momotaros, Makoto and Yuusuke are watching with the smile. _  
_

 _[Masami Okui, Hitomi Harada]_

 _ **[~Boku-ra ga koko ni ita koto dake~]**_ _(_ _So please, remember just one thing)_ Gentaro shows his friendly smile as he photos alongside Shouichi, Kazuma, Dark Schneider, Takeru, Natsumi, Akiko, Eos, Ryu, Go, Shinnosuke, Kuroto, Haruto, Nobuhiko, Jin, Philip, Sento, Emu and Shotaro to make funny faces. _  
_

 _ _ ** _ **[~Dou ka oboete ite hoshii yo**_ ~]**_ (That we were here on this Earth) _And then Sora appears behind Alicia and hugs her as they watch the sunset. _  
_

 _[JAM Project]_

 _ **[~Furimuku na Namida wo miseru na~]**_ _(_ _Don't look back! Don't show your tears!)_ Sora is standing up despite the injuries along with Alicia, Haruna and Eiji. _  
_

 _ **[~I GET THE POWER OF LOVE~]**_ _(I get the power of love)_ Hayner is held by Pence, Olette and Saburo. _  
_

 _ **[~Asu wo torimodosu n'da~]**_ _(_ _We're gonna take back our tomorrow)_ Then a sihoulette of great leader of Shocker appears before Sora and the gang as they stand and fight. _ _  
__

 _ **[~Wow wow wow~]**_ _(Wow wow wow)_ And thus Sora is accompanied by his friends and mentors alike. _ _  
__

 _ **[~Gong narase~]**_ _(Sound the gong!)_ And then Sora equips his keyblade armor and then he and the gang rush the army of Shocker and Gamma.

 _[ALL]_

 _ **[~Ima koso tachiagare Sadame no senshi yo~]**_ _(_ _On your feet right this instant, oh Soldier of Fate)_ Sora in his keyblade armor, Eiji as Drive II, Saburo as Inazuman and Haruna as Accel II are cutting Shocker Combatmen left and right while Kenshiro, Jin as Amazon Alpha, Takeshi as Kamen Rider 1 and Dark Schneider are blasting through the horde of Shocker soldiers while Pence, Ollette and Hayner are cutting the Shocker Combatmen with their keyblades revealed. _  
_

 _ **[~Inazuma no tsurugi de teki wo kechirase~]**_ _(_ _Strike down the enemy with your Lightning Sword)_ Then Wataru as Kiva is cutting the Shocker combatmen with his Zanvat sword as he along with Yuusuke as Kuuga, Shouichi as Agito, Momotaros as Den-O, Kaito as Diend, Shotaro and Philip as Double, Go as Mach, Alain as Necrom, Takeru as Ghost, Kotaro as Black RX, Nobuhiko as BLACK, Gentaro as Fourze, Kazuma as Blade, Tsukasa as Decade, Natsumi as Kivala, Makoto as Specter, Emu as Ex-Aid, Sento as Build, Kuroto as Genm and Mitsuzane as Ryugen are slashing through the horde of Shocker monsters. _  
_

 _ **[~Yasuragi wo yumemiru hagane no yuusha yo~]**_ _(_ _Oh Hero of Steel, should you want your dream of peace to become true)_ Chloe is demonstrating her sword skills, Alicia and Prim swing their swords, Kaguya doing the hand seals and breathing fire from her mouth, Maia is slashing with her swords, both Celestine and Origa summoning the thunderbolt and Claudia is slashing with her sword while Eos is cutting with his zweihander and Klaus is slashing with his sword thus foreshadowing Klaus and Sora appearances as unknown Kamen Riders. _  
_

 _ **[~Mamoru beki mirai to ai wo shinjite~]**_ _(_ _You must believe in the love and the future you must protect)_ Then Sora and Adel clash their swords against each other as Sora roars thus surrounding him with golden aura and then an armored figure appears and slashes the screen thus revealing Sora as the armored figure as Sora slashes the screen and the screen shatters. _  
_

 _ **[~Towa he...~]**_ _(To eternity!)_ Sora is embracing Alicia as they look at each other with the smiles on their faces. _  
_

 _ **[~Towa he...~]**_ _(To eternity!)_ Then they greeted by their friends and with chorus opening ends with Sora and the gang posing as the song ends. _  
_

Agito Chapter: The soul of Hero

After hearing about Eostia's danger, Japanese Goverment had created in Hikari Studio the portal which leads into the Eostia with prime minister Tachibana's help. Sora and his Rider Friends alongside Alicia and Klaus had started to enter the portal as Sora had got Alicia bridal style as Alicia had blushed for a first time as the handsome man is carrying her in his hands. Klaus alongside Kamen Riders had started to enter the portal as the others are ready as Sora had replied.

"Ok friends. Are you ready to free Eostia from War?!" said Sora as the others had nodded in agreement and thus Sora and Klaus had said this in unison. "Then LET'S GO!" And now Sora carrying Alicia in his arms, Klaus, Takeshi, Yuusuke, Ryu, Shotaro, Philip, Haruna, Gentaro, Tsukasa, Natsumi and Daiki had entered the portal which lead to Eostia and then Sora and the gang had jumped into the portal.

Eostia - Western Serenus - Thorn - Origa's Domain - Forest.

Night.

Eostia was a land of peace and prosperity were people were living peacefully. Untill the war between dark elf queen Origa and the entire Order of Chilvary was exploded with new power. The black dog mercenaries hearing about that decided to destroy the orc king and they succeeded and the villagers thought they would be at peace but all of the villagers, men, women and children are slaughtered evertyone to the last child. And now they captured Dark Elf queen and her aide as they are about to break them but for Black Dog's this was a day that would not end in their favour as the coming of the new heroes will end their reign of terror for good.

Meanwhile a brown haired man alongside his allies are searching for missing Klaus and Alicia as they are about to kill them. Those are Kin the young man with green eyes and light brown hair and the main magician of Volt the leader of Black Dogs. The next was an overweight orange haired man who dresses like court jester named Michelle. The next man is the corrupt white haired man who is a bishop who supports the Black Dog mercenaries and the last is the man named Hicks. He is the man with the brown hair and brown eyes as he is wearing the green sleevless jacket, brown pants and brown boots.

"Spread out guys. Those two are gotta be somewhere." said Kin as he is holding the sword in his right hand while Michelle had agreed with his partner. "Yeah partner they gotta be somewhere indeed." Then bishop had ranted. "No one could survive that, those two are dead." said Bishop as Hicks annoyingly had replied. "Just shut up and look. We need to confirm with Volt befo-" before Hicks could finish his statement someone had swung his keyblade and sliced Hicks in half thus shocking Bishop, Michelle and Kin.

(cue ost: Dancouga - Burning Rage)

And it was revealed that Sora had started his crusade against Black Dogs as he fell from the portal and swung his Kingdom Key keyblade downwards thus slicing Hicks in two as Hicks had started to fall appart as he left out his dying scream. "So-SOMETHING IS WRONG HERE NANDARABAAA!" And thus Hicks had been split apparts as the blood was spraying from his cut down parts of blood as Sora had the rage on his eyes and he was enraged at the Black Dog mercenaries for the crimes they had committed.

"You scumbags had killed many helpless innocent men, women and children. It's time for you to perish with your foolish ideas for good. HRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Then Sora with the furious roar had rushed Kin and then Sora had beheaded the psychotic mage for good as his head was flying from his torso as the blood had started to spray from his torso. And then Sora had approached Michelle as the latter had screamed in pain as no one had heard his screams as Sora had cut the court jester in two for good. And then Sora had turned his sight at the corrupt holy man thus giving him the scare and thus pointed at him.

"You defile a helpless woman because you are the coward... A coward who thinks that his bloodline would be better than anyone else. You are sickening me scum." said Sora as he held his fist in rage thus making the bishop shake in fear. "I-I j-just wanted to depose the heathen goddess for li-" before Bishop would finish his word he was suddenly captured by Klaus who was seriously pissed at the Black Dog mercenaries. "You are nothing but a devil with the HUMAN FACE! NUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" And with the furious roar Klaus cut the bishop in two with his sword as Bishop had left out his dying scream. "Chi-CHI-CHIVAKEEEEEE!" And then Bishop was killed off for good as Alicia was guarded by Natsumi, Tsukasa, Daiki, Takeshi Hongo, Haruna, Yuusuke, Gentaro, Ryu, Philip and Shotaro as they were dealing with unnoticed mercenaries thus oblitirating the rapists for good. And then Gentaro had captured an old man with red eyes and white hair named John Mandeville as Sora was threatenly cracking his fists as sir Mandeville had started to swear in fear. "Better talk, John. Were Queen Origa and her aide you scum." said Sora as he cracked his fists as Takeshi had grabbed the old man Mandeville thus making Mandeville gasping in fear. "Talk or be blown sky high." And thus Mandeville had answered being afraid of Volt executing him for treason. "DOGIII! Both Origa and her Aide are in Black Castle's dungeons along with the pink haired mature woman who is Alicia's mother named Cassandra Fiorire." And after hearing the answer, Sora had beheaded John Mandeville for good thus killing off the psychotic old man for real. And then Sora, Tsukasa and Gentaro had started unnoticebaly enter the passage which lead to Black Castle's dungeon and then Sora had spoken with Alicia before he went in.

(cue ost end)

"Alicia I will promise you. I will save your little sister and your father. Don't worry the luck is my second name." said Sora as he with his trademark smile had gave thumbs up as Alicia had shed her tear of joy with the smile on her face. "You're always fighting for the sake of the others with that pure heart of yours. Thank you, Sora-kun." And then Sora, Tsukasa and Gentaro had went into the dungeon as Sora had got the familiar dark magic staff which belonged to dark elf queen and took it with himself and he went into the dungeon along with Gentaro and Tsukasa.

Black Castle. Dungeon.

In dungeon the two female dark elves were sitting in their cell along with the pink haired mature woman. The first dark elf was the dark queen Origa Discordia herself. Origa wore purple thigh-high boots and wrist armor of the same color with a small black thong and long black cape as she possessed a public tattoo. Like Celestine Lukures herself who was tied back to back with her Origa is centuries old as she possesses youthfull and slim appearance. On her head was a white cap-like-crown as she had the three hoop earings on both ears. She is also wears a dark purple crop with the tops of her breasts exposed. Origa is very exotically attractive with her long black hair and her HH-cup bust. Alongside her were Cassandra Fiorire, her daughter Prim and Origa's aide Chloe. Cassandra is a mature well endowed woman with huge HH-cup bust as she wears the white dress with her white gloves, white stockings and white shoes. She is also had the long pink hair and blue eyes. Prim is a girl with pink hair and blue eyes. Prim is a well endowed girl wearing her clothing consisted of small golden tiara with red ribbons on her hair from either side of it and with the white choker along with a golden necklace around her neck. She was also wearing her off shoulder a mini-dress which exposed her E-cup and had a navel-exposing opening that also revealed her crotchless pink panty along with her legs covered by white stockings. Covering the area around her crotch was a long pink skirt featuring a white sash going around it and on her arms were detached white sleeves with gloves of the same color. And lastly Chloe the aide of ORiga and the half elf herself. She is the slim and busty dark half-elf who had the blonde hair with a sidehair ponytail that went down to her feet and she possessed the crimson red eyes. Chloe also wears a dark cape atop a blue uniform leaving little of her torso covered and she wears a small black thong with thigh-high stockings and boots of the same length. Chloe also has her bosom covered by a unique crop-top of sorts that covered a small portion of her breasts and extended to her hips. Chloe was sitting alongside her mother figure Origa as Chloe was hugging her knees as she is worried about their safety and along with Cassandra, Prim, Origa and Chloe an old man was sitting as he is calm like Cassandra, Prim and Origa are. He is Eos Arcturus the husband of Cassandra and father to both Alicia and Prim. He is an old man with ocean blue eyes, long white hair and good muscle build. Eos was wearing the black shirt, blue armor, black fingerless gloves, blue pants and blue armor boots. Meanwhile Sora, Gentaro and Tsukasa who were done killing the several ogres and Mortadella Brothers for good had got the key to the cell as Sora opened up the cell thus allowing Origa and her aide along with Prim and her parrents espacing for good and thus for a good measure Sora had cut the necklaces on both Origa and Chloe which prevented them from using magic and thus unnoticebaly Sora, Gentaro, Prim, Cassandra, Chloe, Tsukasa, Eos and Origa had officially escaped the Black Castle for good thus the others were waiting for them and Sora had went into the Ken the Capital of Order of Chilvary.

Ken.

Celestine's mansion.

Meanwhile Chloe who was in her bed had woken up as she was holding her head as Sora who was bringing the tea had appeared before Chloe's eyes as Sora had put the tea on the table. And Chloe couldn't recover from the shock which was her mother had died in front of her as Chloe had received a shocking childhood trauma due to humans were cruel to her but when she saw Sora had saved her and her queen had blushed innocently.

"Are you okay, miss Chloe?! I had mannaged to save you and Lady Origa from your impisonment." said Sora as he had the calm look on his face as Chloe instead of punching Sora in the face had ran to him and hugged him thus crying with tears of sadness as she was scared of people who killed her mother as she cried in Sora's chest.

"*sobs* I was so scared. I-I thank you for saving me, Sora-san. *cries*" Chloe had cried in his chest as Sora had took the pity on poor dark half-elf and Sora knew it was Volt's doing. "Don't worry. I will make these mercenaries to pay for their crimes."

Meanwhile in Rest room.

(cue ost: Dearly Beloved by Yoko Shimomura. KHII Version)

Prim had knew that the Mortadella Brothers who were her friends would betray her coldly as she had growled in rage as she is now hating Volt for all the misery he put on Prim and her family but then she was visited by her older sister Alicia as they had finally shared the sisterly hug and cried in tears of joy.

"*cries* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'm sorry, big sis. I thought I couldn't see you again." Prim had cried as she hugged her elder sister as Alicia had shed her tears of joy as well. "It's okay, Prim. Your elder sister will protect you. I promise you." And thus their parrents see this touching sibling moment had smiled warmly. "It's good to see our daughters had finally reconciled their relationship, Cass." said Eos as he was wrapping his arm arround Cassandra as she continued. "I'm also glad that our daughters are once again happy again together. I think Sora-chan would be a good angel guardian to our daughters, Eos."

Meanwhile in the other room of Celestine's mansion Origa was speaking with Klaus and Claudia as she apologized for her past actions she caused.

Origa was drinking the tea with the calm look on her face as Klaus was standing alongside his wife Claudia and their daughter Martha.

Claudia is a woman with a slim youthfull appearance with azure eyes with beauty mark under the right one and chestnut hair held in a bun at the top with chin-length curly on either side of her face. Akin to Alicia's soldiers, she wears the skimpy armor that left most of her creamy torso and GGG cup exposed and two curved extensions from the top part covering her nipples. On Claudia's crown was an unusual headgear that protected her forehead and either side of her face and she wore silver greaves. Despite being a mother, Claudia along with Cassandra have the youthfull appearance. Martha is a blonde haired girl with well endowed body and E-Cup huge bust as Martha works as nun in Feoh. Martha shares the same birthmark like her mother does. She have the bobcat blonde hair and blue eyes as she wears the nun outfit which concists of her nun outfit with long black skirt, black shirt and black stockings and brown shoes.

"Claudia, Martha, Klaus. I'm sorry for all the trouble I cause to you. From this day one me and my aide will join your side in defeating black dogs for good." said Origa as she was drinking the tea as Takeshi is watching with the smile on his face as the foes became friends for a first time.

Order of Chilvary Headquarters.

(cue ost: Haruki Yamada - Cruel Situation from Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage)

Sora and the gang are gathered about the situation about Eostia being attacked by Black Dog mercenaries. Sora is sitting alongside Tsukasa, Alicia, Prim, Cassandra, Eos, Gentaro, Chloe and Origa as Sora have his arms crossed. Takeshi is sitting alongside Yusuke, Daiki, Natsumi, Shotaro, Ryu, Haruna and Philip. Meanwhile Klaus and Claudia are coming along with their leader and ally the beautifull elven lady named Celestine Lukuress herself. Celestine is a blonde high elf with slim youthfull appearance as she is centuries old as she had a sliky long blonde hair that comes to her high-heel sandals and her white outfit she wears that leaves her practically naked as she wears no undergarments in a common trait with most of the elves and she possesses blue eyes. She had the HH-cup breasts and she wears a white crop-top that exposes her great cleavage with the long white extensions featuring a long black belt hanging in front of her nether region and four golden bracelets on either wrist. Also she was accompanied by her best knights Ruu Ruu and Maia. Despite being a halfling herself, Ruu Ruu is a well endowed tall girl who is the same height as Sora as she is a girl with long orrange hair, violet eyes and well endowed figure and large bust. Ruu Ruu is wearing her trademark green cloak in addition to her red fingerless gloves, her battle axe which she carries right behind her back. She also wears the black pants, brown shoes and less revealing black shirt with Order of Chilvary emblem. Maia is a young woman with pink hair and brown eyes is seen chained in the house. She wore the orange catsuit which revealed her cleavage as she was well endowed girl and she had the beautifull big breasts. She also wore blue trousers with the crotch area beneath the waistband. And alongside them were walking Shouichi, Kenshiro and Dark Schneider alongside Kaguya. Kaguya is a black haired woman with black hair bob cut hairstyle and ampber brown eyes. Her attire was that of red kimono crop-top underneath a transparent veil-like Haori and she wore a crown ornament on her head while wearing exotic white panty thongs atop white leggins. She is also possessed well endowed body and figure as she had a D-Cup cleavage. Kenshiro wears his trademark blue jacket and red shirt which covers his seven scars. He also wears the blue jeans and brown boots in addition to Kenshiro's black fingerless gloves. Dark Schneider is wearing the black shirt, red armor breast plate, blue fingerless gloves, black pants and brown boots. Behind Dark Schneider's back was his trademark Ifrit Flame Sword. Shouichi wears the blue t-shirt, brown jacket, red fingerless gloves, black jeans and brown boots. Arround Shouichi's waist it was his trademark Henshin belt called Alter Ring as Shouichi is calm, collected and the serious man with the heart of gold. Tommy Oliver himself is a serious man with the black spiky hair and blue eyes. He also wears the black jacket, white shirt, silver jeans, and he wears the black fingerless gloves. Arround his waist is the belt with the power morpher on it on the right side of the belt it was Power Dagger of Zyusouken (literal meaning Beast Play Sword) which is a dagger-flute hybrid weapon. Then Sora and the others had gathered about the situation in Eostia as Celestine who had the serious look on her face had spoken.

"Gentlemen. We have a problem with the black dog mercenaries that harm the others. They betrayed our trust and the kill the villagers just for the sake of their own personal gains." said Celestine as Maia had continued. "I can't believe that this son of a bitch, Volt had betrayed all of us. He is no longer a man of honor. He is a scumbag who needs to be crushed underfoot." And thus Kaguya had explained everything that Volt is just a maniac who cares for no one. "Volt is not a warrior. He is a heartless maniac who cares for his own gains. Yet it was no doubt that the Shocker were behind the attack on Eostia as they hired the black dog mercenaries to do their dirty work." said Kaguya as Ruu Ruu had hit the table with the rage in her eyes. "Tch, Black Dog leader my ass. He killed men, women and helpless children just to satisfy his own bloodlust and he needs to be putdown." And then Kenshiro had spoken with the calm look on his face. "We need to protect the each region. The young man named Sora will protect Feoh and Ur along with Shouichi. Gentaro, Shotaro, Tommy and Philip will guard Rad. I and Takeshi will protect the Ken while Thorn will be guarded by Natsumi, Daiki, Tsukasa and Haruna." And thus Dark Schneider continued for Kenshiro. "And I will guard the Geofu eh?! I agree guys and I need the help of two dark elven ladies for a start and of course Tommy." said Dark Schneider as both Origa and Chloe had agreed with bowing their heads.

Black Castle.

Then a man with a long black hair and red eyes was sitting on throne as he knows about Kamen Riders messing with the plans as he is surrounded by his Black Dog servants. He wears the black trenchcoat, red shirt, black jeans and black shoes. It was Shocker Leader himself as he knows about Sora and his friends.

"Even a young keyblade master is twice as deadly as Kamen Riders as he and his rider friends are nuisance to my plans." said Shocker Leader as his servant named Spider Man the Spider kaijin had answered. "Yes, my lord. There is no need to worry. I will soon dispatch the other bunch of Black Dog mercenaries for your service." said Spider Man as Shocker Leader with the evil smile on his face had approved of his plan. "Excellent. Make sure you and Beasley will conquer the Feoh and Ur for me." Then a brown haired man with brown eyes was entering. It was Shocker Leader's servant named Volt the leader of Black Dog mercenaries himself. Volt is a man with the cruel brown eyes and long brown hair. He had the scar going down his right eyebrow. Volt was wearing brownish-red clothing with dark cape. Adorning his legs were distinct greaves and on his shoulder were red spaulders bearing the sihoulette of a wolf's head with its bared fangs displayed alongside a long broadsword witn no guard on the right one and he was shocked to see Riku who had entered the throne hall as he had the serious look on his face as he kneeled before the leader of Shocker. "What is your wish, Master?!" said Volt as Shocker Leader had ordered him. "There is a one nuisance that tries to stop our plans and his name is Sora. Kill him, Klaus and Alicia and destroy the Order of Chilvary under my command and take your servants with you." said Shocker Leader as Volt had bowed before him. "As you wish sire. Spider Man, Beasley. Bring me Alicia Arcturus' head and deadl with Prim as well." said Volt as the bald old man with grey eyes who dressed in his green tunic had bowed before Volt as this old man was a former prime minister named Beasley as he was bowing before Volt alongside Spider Man kaijin himself. "What is the will of Black Dog leader and the Shocker, Lord Volt?!" said Beasley as he and Spider Kaijin had heard these words. "Go into Feoh and Ur and take your ogres and imps along with Minotaur chester to kill Alicia and Sora to satisfy the Shocker leader." And after the words Beasley and Spider Kaijin had saluted the Shocker leader as they were surrounded with Shocker Combatmen. "SIEG SHOCKER!" And thus the Shocker Combatmen were followed Beasley and Spider Kaijin as their first target was Feoh as they took the mercenaries into the Feoh and Ur first.

Meanwhile at Alicia and Prim's castle.

Sora was doing the martial arts training on the balcony of the castle as he was topeless as he is dressed in his black pants and black shoes as two women were blushing at Sora's muscle body. Those are Alicia's knights. They are Alice and Amy. Alice is a girl with the reddish brown hair and the matching eyes as she got the well endowed large bust and she wears the same bikiny type armor akin to Claudia. Her best friend Amy is the girl with the violet eyes and matching long hair. She wears the same bikiny tipe armor similar to Claudia as they wear the breast plates which cover their bodies as they blush at Sora's muscular body. Sora was practicing his keyblade skills as Alicia along with her knights was also blushing. Then Shouichi who was guarding the library and the entrance to the castle was noticing the army of Black Dog mercenaries consisted of Shocker combatmen, imps, ogres and black dog mercenaries as they are lead by Spider Man kaijin, chester the Minotaur and Beasley as Beasley was holding the sword in his hand. Meanwhile the other nuns were also exiting. These are the black haired girl with long black hair and blue eyes as she wears the glasses. She also wears the similar nun outfit and her name is Mary. The librarian Samantha is a woman with the black hair and blue eyes as she wears her librarian clothes as she is also works as the librarian in Feoh. The girl with light brown hair and blue eyes Irma is wearing the same nun outfit as all of Feoh's nuns are well endowed as well. Kimberly the girl with reddish violet hair and blue eyes was wearing the same nun outfit as she is also well endowed.

And then Beasley had raised his sword and commanded his army to attack.

"Give them hell." said Beasley as the others started to attack as Sora who had dressed back into his shirt had appeared in front of ogres, shocker combatmen and imps as Sora had gave the fair warning. "You filthy fiends won't harm the innocent. Not while I'm arround. Keyblade Armor equip." said Sora as he had transformed again into his Keyblade Armor again and thus Imps, Ogres and Shocker Combatmen. And then Sora had pointed his keyblade at imps, Black Dog mercenaries, shocker combatmen and ogres as he is ready to fight.

Then after seeing this, Shouichi had stand up into his trademark henshin pose as he said this. "HENSHIN!" And then he placed the hands on his Alter Ring belt as the light had completely blinded the mercenaries as Shouichi is surrounded by Aura.

(Shouichi's Agito Transformation)

(cue ost: DEEP BREATH by Rider Chips featuring Ricky)

First Shouichi was surrounded by the light and have his body entirely covered by black bodysuit and then the silver gauntlets were attached on his arms and then the silver boots were attached on his legs. Then a silver breastplate had been attached on his chest completely and then the silver red helmet with golden eyes had covered his head and thus Shouichi's transformation was complete and then Shouichi got the twin sword in his right hand and this sword is called Shining Caliber. This was no doubt Kamen Rider Agito in his Shining Form.

And then Shouichi had jumped into the castle walls as he had started to guard Amy and Alice from two mercenaries as two mercenaries had started to shake in their boot. as Kamen Rider Agito Shining Form had pointed his Shining Caliber sword at the mercenaries thus proclamining his famous words.

 _ **[~Inazuma yori mo hayaku kakenukete Kanashimi yori mo fukaku iki wo suu~]** (Running faster than lightning I take a breath deeper than sadness)_

"The lives you scoundrels took. I will return them back to heavens. Now repent your silfull ways." said Agito as two enraged mecenaries had tried to attack Alice and Amy but Agito had roundhouse kicked the black haired mercenary with moustaches Adam and Walter the one eyed mercenary in the jaws thus blowing the two mercenaries away as teh two women were amazed at Kamen Rider Agito protecting the others.

 _ **[~Hagane no mune de tsukinukeru kaze Sono mune ni yadoritsuzukeru shinjitsu~]** (The wind that blows through my steel heart And the truth that remains in that heart)_

"Amazing." said Alice as she was in awe and Amy had continued. "So this is Kamen Rider Power to protect the others." And then Agito had took the breath and had started to spin his Shining Caliber and created the tornado which sucked the two mercenaries in.

 _ **[~Kyatapyura yori mo omoku kakujitsu ni Hakai suru, fukaku iki wo suu~]** (Destruction heavier and more accurate than a caterpillar I take a deep breath)_

Agito had went into the tornado and started to clash his twin sword with Adam and Walter. And then Agito had sliced their chests after the tornado had ended and tossed the two injured mercenaries back at battlefield as Agito had followed them.

 _ **[~Namari no you na mune wo nobashite shinkuu Kono mune ni aru no wa serious or curious?~]** (I take a deep breath that puffs out my leaden chest Is what's in my heart serious or curious?)_

Then Agito had his horns appeared on his helmet and two Black Dog mercenaries that their tyrranical days are numbered as Agito had charged his fighting energy.

 _ **[~Supiido wo korosu mono subete furiotose**_ _ ** _ ** _~]_**_ **(_ _ _Throw away everything that kills your speed_ ) **  
**_

Then Sora while fighting against the imps, ogres, mercenaries and combatmen from Shocker had amazed at Agito's fighting spirit. "So this is Agito at his full power indeed."

 _ **[~Jikan mo wakaranai deep breath Kurayami no naka de deep breath~]** (In the dark, deep breath Where I don't even know what time it is, deep breath)_

Then at the speed of light Agito had dissapeared in front of two mercenaries as he is about to perform the finishing strike to destroy those mercenaries for good. Then he appeared again as he swung his twinsword at two mercenaries as before the attack he proclamied his attack's name.

 _ **[~Mabataki mo naku Deep breath, we need it just focus~]** (Without even blinking Deep breath, we need it just focus)_

"KUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! SHINING CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!" yelled Agito as he spin like a tornado and had cut Adam and Walter in two thus destroying the evil mercenaries for good as the mercenaries had exploded into the violent explosion.

And then Sora in his keyblade armor had summoned the thunderbolt energy into his left hand while he held his Kingdom Key keyblade in his right hand as Sora had proclaimed this. "Hissatsu power! THUNDER BREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" yelled Sora as he summoned the ray of thunderbolts at shocker combatmen, imps, ogres and Black Dog mercenaries thus electrofying them to death as the mercenaries had exploded violently into the bloody shower as Sora knew that Chester and Beasley are about to assault Prim and Alicia as Sora knew that he needs to hurry to their aid as fast as possible.

(cue ost: Haruki Yamada - Go One's Way)

And thus in her castle Prim was pointing her sword against Chester as the psychotic minotaur who had the maniacall smirk on his face is about to kill Prim with his axe only for him it was too late as Eos and Cassandra who had appeared behind him had held the swords in their hands as they are about to slice the Minotaur in two as Minotaur had screamed in terror as he is cut down mercilessly by Prim and her parrents. And then Chester the Minotaur was cut down from limbs to limbs as he was cut down for the crimes he had committed against the others.

Then in the dungeon.

Alicia had pointed her sword against Beasley as the latter had the evil smirk on his face. "Come now, Felicia. We have the talking to." said Beasley as Alicia had snarled at the corrupt prime minister. "I had enough of your lies and you tried to kill my parrents you OLD SCUM!" And then Sora had appeared in front of Spider Man kaijin as the kaijin is about to fight Sora. Then Alicia had swung her sword only for Beasley to do his dirty move and then he grabbed Alicia by her neck and then he grabbed her breast as Alicia had helplessly moaned. "K-KYAAAH!" Beasley was enjoying her moans ae he is going to rape her. "HIEEEEHEHEHEHEHEH! I would enjoy your screaming untill you're mine, Alicia. HYAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" And then Sora who had saw this had been shocked only for Spider Man kaijin to strike Sora through the chest as Sora had vommited the blood from his mouth as Alicia had the fear in her eyes had screamed. "K-KYAAAAAAAA! SORA-KUN!" Beasley had continued to hold Alicia hostage as Sora was lying and badly injured as he is about to see Alicia is about to get raped as Alicia had screamed in fear. "AH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" And then the lightning had struck Sora thus surprising both Beasley and Spider Man kaijin as the mysterious lightning had surrounded Sora and thus it switches to Sora's eye.

(cue ost: Haruki Yamada - The Seven Scars from Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage)

Sora who was naked had saw the figure walking toward him and Sora had recognized him. It was the man with left blue eye and right eye replaced with eyepatch as the man had the black hair tied in ponytail as he wore the white trenchcoat, black shirt and white jeans in addition to his black boots and black fingerless gloves. It was Master Eraqus as Sora had recognized him easilly.

"M-MASTER ERAQUS!" said Sora as he saw Eraqus for a fist time as Eraqus had smiled warmly. "Sora. You have been grown into a strong man. I will heal your wound first." Eraqus had miraclously healed the wound which was in Sora's chest thus repairing his heart, chest and Sora completely as Sora was healed perfectly and then Sora had saw the armored figure of himself. And then it was no other known than Sora as Kamen Rider. "Sora. To defeat Shocker you need a rider power of your own as you have an unstoppable will power and pure heart which helps you in your fight. Now, arise, Kamen Rider Gravion and destroy those who tried to attack your friend." said Eraqus as Sora had agreed as his armored self revealed as Kamen Rider Gravion had attached to Sora as Sora had saw the Gravion Driver which have the Elgo Stone on it's center as Sora had accepted his role as Kamen Rider and then he furiously roared.

"HRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! CHOUJUU! HENSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" yelled Sora as he put his hand on the driver and thus he is resurrected back into the real world thus returning back to life.

Back to Present.

And thus explosion had accured in dungeon of Feoh only to see Beasley and Spider Man kaijin had dropped Alicia as they had wet in fear as the explosion had been formed into the aura which surrounded Sora as the camera had switched into Sora's first transformation into Kamen Rider Gravion.

(cue ost: Nageki no Rosario by JAM Project and Ricky)

 _[Hiroshi Kitadani]_

 _ **[~Tsuki ga yami wo terasu toki Densetsu ga sora wo mau~]** (When the moonlight illuminates the dark, a legend will soar through the skies)_

Then a sound had sounded from Gravion driver as it said this. "GRAVION! ELGO FORM! GOD! *Rock Melody complete Guitar shredding and fast paced drums.*" Then Sora who is now mirraclously back to life is now surrounded with aura and then he had his body surrounded with the black bodysuit except his Blue Metal Boots had been attached on Sora's feet perfectly and then the blue red gauntlets were attached on Sora's arms perfectly and then the blue red breastplate with Elgo Stone on it had attached on his chest and then the Gravion driver is now attached on his waist perfectly.

 _[Masami Okui, JAM Project]_

 _ **[~Kindan no duel no toki Thanatos ga yonderu, tooku~]** (When the time for the forbidden duel comes, Thanatos will call for me, from afar)_

Then Gravion's helmet had turned into Kamen Rider like helmet with blue bug eyes and helmet mouth piece ressembling the Kamen Riders and then Sora had transformed into Kamen Rider Gravion.

And then Sora a.k.a Kamen Rider Gravion had appeared in front of Beasley and Spider Man as Kamen Rider Gravion was standing with his arms crossed.

 _[Hiroshi Kitadani, Yoshiki Fukuyama]_

 _ **[~Guilty, kamen ni kakushita Tsumi no itami to hikikae ni~]** (Guilty, the pain wraught by my sins lies hidden beneath the mask)_

"Flying on the golden wings of Justice and illuminating the bright future for all life beings. The iron guardian. Kamen Rider Gravion ready to fight." said Sora now Kamen Rider Gravion as he taken his trademark stance. "Choujuuken. Summoning." Yelled Kamen Rider Gravion as he placed the hand on his chest and drew the slightly changed kingom key keyblade.

 _[Masami Okui, Masaaki Endoh]_

 _ **[~Zutto sagashitsuzuketeru Shinjitsu dake wo~]** (I still search, without end Hoping they will lead me to the truth)_

And then Kamen Rider Gravion thanks to his pure heart had summoned his Kingdom Key Keyblade as in his hand it was transformed into keyblade sword called Choujuuken (literal meaning. Super Heavy Weight Sword) and then it got the Elgo Stone on it center and the keychain is now composed of severall lightning bolts.

 _[Hironobu Kageyama]_

 _ **[~Unmei ni tomadou nageki no rosario~]** (My rosary of lament lies paralyzed by destiny)_

And thus Kamen Rider Gravion had pointed his Choujuuken at Beasley and Spider Man kaijin thus terrifying them completely with his new catchphrase. "I am the sun. I will purify your darkness and illuminate the future for all life beings." Then Kamen Rider Gravion had dashed toward Beasley thus cutting Beasley's arm for good and making Beasley scream in pain. "*high-pitched scream* HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! MY ARM! MY AAAAAAAAAARM! Ah AAAAAAAAAAAAH! *high-pitched girly scream* KOKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! PLEASE! HAVE MERCY!" Beasley had screamed as he pleaded Kamen Rider Gravion for mercy as Gravion had replied. "I suppose the villagers would tell you the same thing you scum." Then Kamen Rider Gravion had sliced Beasley in two as Beasley had left out his dying scream thus dying for good and being incenerated in blue flame. "*high-pitched death cry* GATCHOOOOOOOOOO!" Beasley had been incenerated with fire as he was cut down.

 _[Ricky from Rider Chips]_

 _ **[~Kesenai kioku ga ai ni furueteru~]** (These haunting memories trembling from your love)_

Then Kamen Rider Gravion had dashed toward Spider Man kaijin thus punching him in the face thus kicking off the demon out of the castle. And thus Alicia had got on her feet as she saw Sora as Kamen Rider protecting her from those who will harm her.

 _[Ricky and JAM Project]_

 _ **[~Tsuki ga yami wo terasu toki Densetsu ga sora wo mau~]** (When the moonlight illuminates the dark, a legend will soar through the skies)_

Kamen Rider Gravion had started to rush down Spider Man with the series of punches and kicks thus endlessly pumellating the kaijin without mercy as the Spider kaijin had screamed in terror and pain. And then Kamen Rider Gravion had axe kicked Spider Man kaijin into the the ground completely grounding the monster.

"You are dead to me you fiend." said Kamen Rider Gravion as he got his foot on Spider Man's face and then Kamen Rider Gravion had jumped off the Spider Man and then Gravion had charged the energy into his Choujuuken Keyblade as Kamen Rider Gravion had launched a tornado from his sword at the Spider Man kaijin as Gravion Driver had said this "Hissatsu! Elgo Storm.

 _ **[~Hakanaki datenshi-tachi yo Utsukushiku tobe~]** (Ephemeral fallen angels, fly with beauty and grace)_

"ELGO STOOOOOOOOOORM!" yelled Kamen Rider Gravion as the tornado was lifting the Spider Man kaijin into the air as the latter had responded. "DAHYOOOO! This Keyblade master can be a Kamen Rider?! IMPOSSIBLEEEEEEEEEE!" And thus Kamen Rider Gravion had jumped high and thus Gravion Driver had said this. "GOD! HISSATSU DRIVE!" And then Gravion's keyblade had been infused with such energy as Gravion is ready to finish the monster off.

 _ **[Kindan no duel no toki Thanatos ga yonderu, tooku]** (When the time for the forbidden duel comes, Thanatos will call for me, from afar)_

"For all the innocent lives you had destroyed PREPARE YOURSELF! CHOUJUU! DANGAI KEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNN!" yelled Kamen Rider Gravion as he had sliced Spider Man kaijin in two thus destroying the monster for good as Spider Man is letting out his dying scream and before the Spider Man could explode Kamen Rider Gravion said two words "Elgo End." And thus Spider Man had started to explode. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Nooooooooo! How can I lose to the mere Kamen Rider himself?! Long live army of Shocker! *death cry* TABEBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" And thus Spider Man kaijin had exploded into violent shower for good thus preventing the Black Dog army invading Feoh and Ur as Prim, Cassandra and Eos had saw Sora as the Kamen Rider they were amazed by what Sora did for the sake of the others. And then Kamen Rider Gravion had dissengaged of his armor to reveal Sora returned back to life as Alicia had ran to him with tears.

(cue ost: Haruki Yamada - In The Calm)

Then Alicia had hugged Sora as she had worried for him as Sora was embracing Alicia in response. "Idiot. You had me worried. I-I. *sobs* I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Alicia had cried in Sora's chest as Sora got her by her head as Sora had smiled. "It's okay, Alicia. I won't let anyone harm you ever. I will always protect you." said Sora as Shouichi who had returned to his civlian clothers had gave a thumbs up with another job well done and after hearing their boss Beasley is dead the remaining ogres and imps had started to run in fear and they never seen again as the nuns had celebrated their victory as Samantha had smiled warmly as Martha got her by her shoulder and she had smiled with giving the thumbs up. And then both Prim and Eos alongside Cassandra had knew that is the new battle is about to start in Eostia and the war for the freedom of Eostia had begun.

To Be Continued...

 _(*ENDING: "BURNING LOVE" by Hironobu Kageyama from Super Beast Machine God Dancouga*)_

Sora is sitting alongside Alicia as they look at the stardust as they hold their hands.

 ** _[~Hoshikuzu no you sa ima no futari~]_** _(Like stardust, the two of us now,)_

 _ **[~Kotoba wo ubawareta mama~]** (As our words are snatched away.) _

_**[~Naze konna ni yume made kanashii~]** (Why is the dream so sad?) _

_**[~Tooku hanarete mo~]** (Though I can still see you) _

_**[~Kimi dake wa mieru noni~]** (Even if we're so far apart.) _

_**[~I just keep burning love~]** (I just keep burning love)_

 _ **[~Kimi ni meguri-au tame ni~]** (To meet you)_

 _ **[~Ore wa umare ikite-kita yo~]** (I was born and have lived!) _

_**[~I just keep burning love~]** (I just keep burning love )_

 _ **[~Soshite subete wo kakeru no sa~]** (And I would bet everything.) _

_**[~Ai no chikara wo shinjiteru~]** (I believe in the power of love.)_

(Instrumental of Gong plays)

Narration by Kain

"Sora had mannaged to protect the kingdoms of Ur and Feoh. However the new battle will get blodier. Now Sora had went to Shotaro, Philip, Tommy and Philip's help as he needs to protect the other continents from Black Dogs in order to destroy the Black Dogs for good. Now that Sora is now a Kamen Rider, the villains will now know that they will regret harming his friends. Next time on Kingdom Hearts: Kamen Rider Generations. Fourze and Double Chapter. The Determination of the Battlefield. A new flower will bloom on the battlefield."

Yep. It looks like Beasley had got the taste of his medecine and hoo boy Sora as Kamen Rider Gravion is three times manly as he is and thus Hicks, Kin, the corrupt bishop, Sir Mandeville and Michelle are killed before they could do any harm. Yep. Tipper villains if you dare to mess with Sora's friends such as Alicia and her family, he will go full Choujuu Dangai Ken on you.


	3. Chapter 3: Chapter Double and Fourze

In this chapter Sora is helping Tommy, Philip, Gentaro and Shotaro defending Ansur and Rad from Tororo and Shamuhaza thus Maia got her first kiss with Eiji at the beginning of the chapter. A tribute to Fourze and Double. Plus in this chapter, Maia will become a Kamen Rider in this chapter and her name as Kamen Rider is Kamen Rider Aqua as she inherits Michal Minato's Aqua Driver as her own.

Kingdom Hearts is the property of Square-Enix, Disney and Tetsuya Nomura while Kamen Rider is property of Ishinomori Pro and Toei. Kuroinu is the property of Liquid. Plus Legacy of Kain is the property of Square-Enix and Crystal Dynamics. Fist of the North Star is the property of North Star Pictures, Comic Zenon, Shueisha, Buronson and Tetsuo Hara. Power Rangers is the property of Saban Brands, Hasbro, Haim Saban and Toei while Bandai-Namco and Toei along with Ishinomori Pro are owning the rights to Super Sentai. Bastard! is the property of Shueisha and Kazushi Hagiwara. Virtua FIghter is the property of Sega and Yuu Suzuki. Berserk is the property of Hakusensha and Kentaro Miura. Super Beast Machine God Dancouga is the property of Production Reed. Super Heavy Weight God Gravion is the property of Studio G-1 Neo, Gonzo and Masami Obari. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure is the property of Shueisha and Hirohiko Araki. Deadpool is the property of Disney, Marvel Comics and Rob Liefeld. Sailor Moon is the Property of Kodansha and Naoko Takeuchi. Saint Seiya is the property of Akita Shouten, Shueisha and Masami Kurumada. Now off with the showtime.

Narration by Kain

"After finally defending Feoh and Ur from Beasley and his minions, Sora had mannaged to win Alicia's heart, affection and trust. However the other kingdoms are in need of help from Sora and the gang. Meanwhile Sora's classmates are also joining the fight to defend the future of Eostia. And now a new flower is about to bloom on the battlefield."

Walking in the forest.

Maia was scouting the area as she seeks for any black dog mercenary to find and thus she finds an ambush made by black dog soldiers and Shocker combatmen as the mercenaries are about rather than rape her they are about to kill her as Maia had picked her twin swords as one of the mercenaries had said. "Surrender wench and we will promise you an easy death." said a mercenary with moustaches named Chuck as Maia had replied with cocky smirk on her face as she picked her twin swords and said this. "I can promise you the same thing, boys. Only it will be a lie. Vae Victus. SUFFERING TO THE CONQUEEEEEEEEEEEERED!" yelled Maia with the furious roar as she cited her trademark battle cry as she had started to cut down the mercenaries and shocker combatmen without mercy as mercenaries and combatmen were screaming in pain as they were sliced down to pieces every last shocker combatman and Black Dog mercenarie to the one as Chuck was been beheaded by Maia as she lifted his headless body with the serious look on her eyes and sliced the mercenary into pieces.

(cue ost: Carnival Phantasm OST - Dotabata)

Untill she saw from the sky and then she saw the young man falling from the sky and it was Eiji as he was falling from the sky as he is unintentionally is about to fall onto Maia as he fells on her comically as their lips were conected as their faces are turned red as they had screamed comically.

"*high-pitched scream* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!/WHAT IN THE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL?!" yelled both Maia and Eiji as they had kissed each other accidently as Hayner, Pence and Olette had heard the scream as Hayner had just scratched his head at Eiji Tomari's crazy antics as Olette shrugged sarcastically and Pence facepalmed disguistinglywhile Saburo is having the smug smirk on his face as he crossed his arms.

After undoing the kiss both Maia and Eiji had helplessly blushed as Eiji was dressed in his white jacket, white shirt, white fingerless gloves, white sport pants and white shoes as the are heavilly breathing as they thought by themselves. 'I can't believe he/she stole my first kiss.' and thus both Eiji and Maia along with the others had went into Alicia's castle.

(*OPENING: "GONG" by JAM Project, Hitomi Harada and Takayoshi Tanimoto from Super Robot Wars Alpha 3: To The End of the Galaxy*)

*Narration by Kain* "Where there is darkness, there is light. A new legend about keyblade master and Kamen Riders is about to unfold. Now let the new chapter in the tale begin." The drums and guitars start to kick in as Sora is standing on the cliff and then he jumps high and slices the screen with his keyblade thus revealing fire colored logo.

[Masaaki Endoh, Hiroshi Kitadani]

 **[~Mune ni komiagete 'ku atsuku hageshii kono omoi~]** (This burning, intense sensation is building up inside our chests) Alicia is sitting under the tree and reading the book the tree as she smiles and the wind is blowing trough her hair.

[Yoshiki Fukuyama, Hironobu Kageyama]

 **[~Boku-ra wa iku saigo no basho e Te wo toriai chikai atte~]** (As we depart for our final destination Let's join hands and make an oath)Under her cloak Chloe is travelling arround the globe while protecting the helpless and she sees the sun as it shines brightly as Chloe smiles.

[Takayoshi Tanimoto]

 **[~Asu no yoake mae ni ano sora e to tabidatsu no sa~]** (We're gonna blast off into the sky on a journey before dawn) Haruna, Prim, Hayner, Olette, Pence, Saburo, Maia, Ruu Ruu, Kaguya and Eiji are running together as Celestine, Klaus, Claudia and Origa along with Kotaro, Tommy, Wataru, Takeshi, Kenshiro, Alain, Mitsuzane, Momotaros, Makoto and Yuusuke are watching with the smile.

[Masami Okui]

 **[~Boku-ra ga koko ni ita koto dake~]** (So please, remember just one thing) Gentaro shows his friendly smile as he photos alongside Shouichi, Kazuma, Dark Schneider, Takeru, Natsumi, Akiko, Eos, Ryu, Go, Shinnosuke, Kuroto, Haruto, Nobuhiko, Jin, Philip, Sento, Emu and Shotaro to make funny faces.

[Hitomi Harada]

 **[~Dou ka oboete ite hoshii yo~]** (That we were here on this Earth) And then Sora appears behind Alicia and hugs her as they watch the sunset. Then Klein watches the sunset as Shinobu is watching the sunset with his arms crossed.

[JAM Project]

 **[~Furimuku na Namida wo miseru na~]** (Don't look back! Don't show your tears!) Sora is standing up despite the injuries along with Alicia, Haruna and Eiji.

 **[~I GET THE POWER OF LOVE~]** (I get the power of love) Hayner is held by Pence, Olette and Saburo.

 **[~Asu wo torimodosu n'da~]** (We're gonna take back our tomorrow) Then a sihoulette of great leader of Shocker appears before Sora and the gang as they stand and fight.

 **[~Wow wow wow~]** (Wow wow wow) And thus Sora is accompanied by his friends and mentors alike.

 **[~Gong narase~]** (Sound the gong!) And then Sora equips his keyblade armor and then he and the gang rush the army of Shocker and Gamma.

[ALL]

 **[~Ima koso tachiagare Sadame no senshi yo~]** (On your feet right this instant, oh Soldier of Fate) Sora in his keyblade armor, Eiji as Drive II, Saburo as Inazuman and Haruna as Accel II are cutting Shocker Combatmen left and right while Kenshiro, Jin as Amazon Alpha, Takeshi as Kamen Rider 1 and Dark Schneider are blasting through the horde of Shocker soldiers while Pence, Ollette and Hayner are cutting the Shocker Combatmen with their keyblades revealed.

 **[~Inazuma no tsurugi de teki wo kechirase~]** (Strike down the enemy with your Lightning Sword) Then Wataru as Kiva is cutting the Shocker combatmen with his Zanvat sword as he along with Yuusuke as Kuuga, Shouichi as Agito, Momotaros as Den-O, Kaito as Diend, Shotaro and Philip as Double, Go as Mach, Alain as Necrom, Takeru as Ghost, Kotaro as Black RX, Nobuhiko as BLACK, Gentaro as Fourze, Kazuma as Blade, Tsukasa as Decade, Natsumi as Kivala, Makoto as Specter, Emu as Ex-Aid, Sento as Build, Kuroto as Genm and Mitsuzane as Ryugen are slashing through the horde of Shocker monsters.

 **[~Yasuragi wo yumemiru hagane no yuusha yo~]** (Oh Hero of Steel, should you want your dream of peace to become true) Chloe is demonstrating her sword skills, Alicia and Prim swing their swords, Kaguya doing the hand seals and breathing fire from her mouth, Maia is slashing with her swords, both Celestine and Origa summoning the thunderbolt and Claudia is slashing with her sword while Eos is cutting with his zweihander and Klaus is slashing with his sword thus revealing Sora and Klaus as Kamen Rider Gravion and Kamen Rider IXA respectively.

 **[~Mamoru beki mirai to ai wo shinjite~]** (You must believe in the love and the future you must protect) Then Sora and Adel clash their swords against each other as Sora roars thus surrounding him with golden aura and then an armored figure appears and slashes the screen thus revealing Sora as the Kamen Rider Gravion as Sora slashes the screen and the screen shatters.

 **[~Towa he...~]** (To eternity!) Sora is embracing Alicia as they look at each other with the smiles on their faces.

 **[~Towa he...~]** (To eternity!) Then Sora and Alicia are met by their friends and then Sora and the gang are stand up for the pose as they stand on the title logo as the opening ends.

(End of Op)

Chapter Fourze and Double: The Determination of the Battlefield.

Meanwhile at Alicia's house.

(cue ost: Carnival Phantasm OST - Marschen)

In Sora's room, Maia was drinking the tea as she was embarrased as she got her first kiss stolen by Eiji Tomari as she never thought that the man who had fallen onto her was son of Shinnosuke Tomari as Sora and Alicia were looking at Maia with the serious look on their faces as Celestine with the cheerful smile was patting Maia by her shoulder and Prim was scratching her hair in embarrasement.

"Yeesh. You don't look to well, Maia. What's wrong with you!?" said Prim as Celestine had continued. "Ara. It looks like you had your first kiss with Shinnosuke-san's son right?!" said Celestine as Maia had been embarrased as she continued to drink her tea. "Yes. He introduced himself to me as I knew by his Drive-Driver which revealed to be Krim Steinbelt himself once again becoming the Belt again thus providing Eiji the assistance." said Maia as Krim Steinbelt a.k.a Drive Driver had agreed while Eiji with the nervous look on his face had smiled nervously. "Ahahahahahah. That was sure embarrasing." said Eiji as Mr. Belt continued. "Hahahahahah. Well that was a disaster indeed, Eiji. At least you got you first girlfriend." said Mr. Belt as both Eiji and Maia had blushed nervously. Sora had watched with the smile on his face as Alicia had laughed nervously. "Well that was unexpected. OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" said Alicia as Sora had replied. "Hello compensation." And then Sora had said this to Eiji, Saburo, Olette, Pence and Hayner. "Hayner, Pence, Olette, Saburo and Eiji. I need your help in protecting the Eostia. If we don't then Volt will destroy this land." said Sora as Hayner, Pence, Olette, Eiji and Saburo had agreed. "I agree." said Hayner with bowing his head in agreement as Pence was cracking his fists with exciting smirk on his face. "Leave it to us, Sora." And thus Olette had agreed as well. "I won't refuse." And then both Eiji and Saburo had agreed to help Sora as they high fived each other as they said it together. "WILL DO IT NOW, BOSS!" And then Sora had said to Pence, Olette and Hayner to guard Rad along with Maya and Eiji and Saburo as Sora had decided to stay on Ansur thus guarding Kaguya as Sora had thought by himself. 'I will do whatever it takes to bring those Black Dog bastards to justice.' Sora had thought as he had growled suddenly in rage.

Meanwhile at Volt's castle.

Volt was meditating as he knew about the deaths of his comrades Hicks, Beasley, Spider Kaijin, sir Mandeville, Kin, Bishop, Michelle and Chester as Shamuhaza and Tororo were kneeling before Volt. Tororo is the one eyed cyclops with red eyes as he wears the brown pants, brown boots and have the giant sword behind his back as Shamuhaza is the bondaged man with the yellow eyes as he wears the green pants, brown boots, brown shirt, black trenchcoat and having the sword behind his back as they kneeled before Volt.

"What is your wish, lord Volt?!" said Tororo as Shamuhaza continued. "What is the will of Shocker, master?!" Then Volt had got on his feet as he commanded and sent the two mercenaries along with another Shocker monster named Scorpion Man as Volt had sit on the floor as he thought by himself as he is about to face Sora in the battle. 'Finally. A worthy opponent.' Volt thought by himself as his eyes had shined with the red as he is converted into kaijin by his own will.

Thorn.

Meanwhile Ruu Ruu who was bearing the axe was standing with her arms crossed as she seeks the aura of ogres led by Tororo and Tororo himself as Ruu Ruu got the serious look on her face. "I know you are here, Tororo. I know about your evil devious plan. The plan about making Eostia into the land of evil. Not on my watch." said Ruu Ruu as Tororo who was enraged is now rushing Ruu Ruu rather than rape her he is about to kill her. "ENOUGH OF YOUR BABLING YOU BITCH! I WILL CUT YOU DOWN FROM LIMB TO LIIIIIIIIIIIIIMB!" yelled an enraged Tororo only for Tommy Oliver deflecting the attack as he had arrived alongside Daiki, Natsumi, Haruna and Tsukasa as they heard about Shocker as Tommy was holding the Power Dagger as Tommy have the serious look on his face. "When the monster tries to kill a helpless girl, this becomes our concern." said Tommy as Tsukasa had continued. "You are nothing but a coward who strew away from his path." then someone who had grabbed an ogre by his bare hand and it was revealed to be a man in his thirties named Jin Takayama as he wears the black trenchcoat, white shirt, black fingerless gloves, black jeans and black boots as he got the Amazon Alpha driver on his waist. He got the cocky smirk on his face as he is about to crush the ogre by his bare hand. "Heheheheheh. It's time to have some fun I suppose." Then with his brute strength, Jin had crushed the ogre's head as the blood was sprayed from his crushed head as the ogre had fell to his death as Jin had standing alongside Haruna, Ruu Ruu, Tsukasa, Tommy, Daiki and Natsumi as the white Kivat bat herself had joined Natsumi thus revealed to be Kiva-la the sister of Kivat the 3rd. "Hiiiiii! Sorry for wait, Natsumi-chan." said Kiva-la as Natsumi had said this to Tororo and his soldiers. "Tororo. This is the true meaning of the true warrior's rage and you will pay for all the innocent lives you had destroyed." said Natsumi as Haruna had cracked her fists threatenly. "As the one superhero named The Thing had said. It's clobberin' time." Then Daiki had picked his Diend Driver which is a transformation gun of his own as he is about to help his friends deal with the black dog mercenaries for good as he had said this to Tororo. "You are nothing but a turtle brain yourself, Tororo." said Daiki as Ruu Ruu had histerically lauged ad Tororo's nickname along with her new friends. "BWAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAH! This is hilarious to see the look on your face." said Ruu Ruu as she had howled in laughing as Tsukasa had the serious look on his face. "To distract his opponent, the true warrior is always makes fun of his enemy. Once Sun Tszu said. The victory is assured before the fight was fought in short words you trick and decieve your opponent completely and he said this. All war is deception. Hence, when we are able to attack, we must seem unable; when using our forces, we must appear inactive; when we are near, we must make the enemy believe we are far away; when far away, we must make him believe we are near." after hearing those words Tororo was enraged. "TSUKASA! Who the fuck are you?!" said Tororo as Tsukasa had replied. "I'm just passing through Kamen Rider. Remember that. Henshin."

(cue ost: Decade Theme)

Then Tsukasa had picked his Decadriver and put it on his waist and then he got his Decade henshin card from his ride booker and put on his driver as he made the sound and thus the aura had surrounded Tsukasa thus turning him into Kamen Rider Decade as the sound from Decadriver is heard.

"Kamen Ride! D-D-D-DECADE!" said Decadriver as Tsukasa is now surrounded by aura thus covering him in his black body suit thus covering him with margenta Decade Rider Suit and his helmet as the eyes on his helmet are shining green.

Then it was Daiki's turn as he picked up his Diendriver and put Diend henshin card into the gun as the sound was heard from Diendriver as he pointed his gun upwards as he said this. "HENSHIN!" said Daiki as he shot from his Diendriver as he transformed into Diend as Diendriver had said this.

"Kamen Ride! D-D-D-DIEND!" said Diendriver as Kamen Rider Diend had appeared in the flesh.

Kamen Rider Kiva-la transformation inspired by Sailor Moon.

(cue ost: Yasuharu Takanashi - Moon Prism Power, Make Up a.k.a Kiva-la Battle Theme)

Then Kiva-la was picked by Natsumi as Kiva-la had kissed Natsumi in forehead.

"CHU!" said Kiva-la as she and Natsumi had said this. "HENSHIN!" and then let's look at Natsumi's hensin into Kiva-la.

Natsumi is wrapping her arms upwards as she is covered with bodysuit. Then her hands are now wrapped with the gloves and thus Kiva-la is now placed on her chest as her breasts and body are now covered with armor chest and her legs are now covered with black bodysuit and white boots and then the Kiva-la helmet is now attached on her head as in nod to Sailor Moon she picks up her sword and poses like Sailor Moon thus completing her transformation.

(cue ost: Kamen Rider Accel Battle Theme by Shuhei Naruse)

Then Haruna had placed a Lost Driver arround her waist and she picked her Accel gaia memory as she touched it as the sound had sounded from Accel gaia memory.

"ACCEL!" said the Accel gaia memory and then she pointed her gaia memory and said the word." HENSHIN!" And then she put her gaia memory into the accel gaia driver and then she wroomed the sound as the driver said this. "ACCEL!" And then the motorcycle sound had been heard as the fire had surrounded her. She transformed into the femenine Kamen Rider called Accel II as it was different from her father's and then she got he own sword called Engine Blade Omega as it is ressembled a broadsword with the motor hand and with the holder for gaia memory as her rider outfit is red like her fathers as her rider form is more feminine as her breast plate reveals her large bust as well as she got the red bodysuit which covers her body and her helmet is the same only with her hair flowing from the helmet itself. Thus Kamen Rider Accel II had appeared and pointed her sword downwards.

Then Jin had picked his Amazon Alpha bracelet and put on his right hand as the sound had sounded from his Amazon Alpha driver. "Alpha: (Funky bass music) Roaming the Wild! Wi-Wi-Wi-the Wild!" said the Amazon Driver as Jin had made a pose and then he said this. "Amazon!" And then he snapped his fingers and then the explosion had occured as Jin is now a red armored lizard humanoid a.k.a Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha as his eyes are yellow as his black gloves have the blades on then perfect for slashing strikes.

(cue ost: Leave all behind by Defspiral)

And then It was Tommy's turn as he revealed his power morpher and his dragon coin as he pointed his morpher forward and he said this.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME! DRAGONZORD!" said Tommy as his morpher had sounded with the thunder clap and then the morpher had surrounded Tommy with the green aura.

Tommy is now surrounded with the green bodysuit, white boots and green gloves as his helmet had the ranger mouthpiece and then Green Ranger had posed in his trademark pose as he and Kamen Riders had protected Ruu Ruu thus shocking Tororo and his army of orcs, imps and ogres completely.

"Kamen Rider! KIVA-LA!" said Kiva-la as she holding her sword with Amazon Alpha continuing. "Kamen Rider! Amazon Alpha!" said Amazon Alpha as he bowed with respect like a gentlemen mocking his foes.

"Kamen Rider! Decade!" said Decade as he posed like Takeshi Hongo thus respecting his sempai as Diend continued. "Kamen Rider! Diend!" And then it was Accel II turn as she pointed her sword downward. "Kamen Rider Accel II!" and then Green Morphin Ranger had said his roll call as he posed like he always does. "Green Morphin Ranger. Tommy." And then while leading the heroes Ruu Ruu and Accel II along with Amazon Alpha had said this together. "Now then, let's shake it off." And then Accel alongside the others had started to rush Tororo and his henchemen.

 **[~I wanna make you satisfied Choukousoku de tsurete iku ze]** (I wanna make you satisfied I'll take you along at high speed)

Green Ranger and Ruu Ruu had started to rush Tororo together as they rush with the series of punches and kicks as both Green Ranger and Ruu Ruu had kicked him in the face thus blowing the cyclops away.

 **[~Mayotteteru hima wa nai Come ride with me~]** (There's no time to hesitate Come ride with me)

Then both Decade and Diend had started to cut down the army of ogres as they are aided by Kiva-la and Amazon Alpha as Alpha had cut the perverted ogres in half with his gauntlets as as he made a thumbs up as both Diend and Decade had put their final attack ride cards into their DienDriver and Ride Booker sword mode as the drivers had said this. "FINAL ATTACK! RIDE! D-D-D-DIEND!/D-D-D-DECADE!" said DienDriver and Decadriver as Decade and Diend had prepared their final attack. "DIMENSIONAL BLAST!/DIMENSIONAL SLASH!" said both Decade and Diend in unison as Decade had launched a dimensional barcode sword wave toward the horde of ogres thus ripping them to pieces and Diend fired a beam at the ogres thus destroying them completely as they had high fived each other.

 **[~Riyuu nado don't ask me why Setsumei nante dekinai hodo~]** (Don't ask me why for things like reason This feeling is so violent)

Then Kiva-la had charged her energy into the Kiva-la saber as Kiva-la kivat said this. "Kiva-la Wake-Up!" And then Kamen Rider Kiva-la had launched toward the ogres as she proclaimed her attack's name as she stabbed the ogres with her sprouted out energy wings thus cutting them into pieces as they exploded violently. "Sonic Stab." said Kiva-la as the ogres were turned into the bloody pulp as they are cut down into pieces.

 **[~Kono omoi hageshikute Tomerarenai dare ni mo~]** (It's unexplainable And no one can stop it)

Then Accel II had picked Engine memory and insterted into her Engine Blade omega sword and the sound was heard from it.

 **[~Shinzou ga uchi narasu rhythm de~]** (By the rhythm of your heart)

"ENGINE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!" said the memory as Accel II had rushed the demonic ogres to slash them into pieces.

 **[~You go ahead Hi wo tsukero Mune no Ignition~]** (You go ahead Light the fire, heart's Ignition)

"TOOOOOOOOOOH! DYNAMIC ACE!" said Accel II as her attack suggests she performs three consecutive slashes that form the letter A in a horizontal or vertical plane, slashing through the Ogres to destroy them as she proclaimed thus quoting her father. "The despair is your goal." said Accel II as the ogres had exploded violently as they are screaming in terror and pain as they were torn to bloody shreds.

 **[~Nanimokamo furikitte Mirai e susume Speed away~]** (Break through everything! Speed away to the future)

Then Amazon Alpha had charged his energy as the Amazon Driver had said this. "VIOLENT SLASH!" as the attack suggests Amazon Alpha leaps forward and slashes the ogres with his arm blades as he calmly said his attack's name. "Violent Slash." And after that attack the ogres were cut down in half.

 **[~Dare ni mo oitsukenai hodo Leave all behind~]** (Leave all behind to the point that no one can catch up)

After the attack Amazon Alpha had adjusted his helmet as he said this. "Jackpot. Still got it baby."

 **[~Keshiki ga tokeru hodo Kaze ga sakebidasu hodo~]** (To the point the scenery melts and the wind screams)

Then Green Ranger had charged his energy into his power dagger as he performed the slashing attack at Tororo thus cutting Tororo's arms for good. "Power Dagger. Dragon SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!" said Green Ranger as he sliced Tororo's arm as Tororo was yelling in pain. "WA-WARAAAA! NRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH MY ARMS!"

 **[~Accel... Sekai no hate wo mezase~]** (Accel…Aim for the edge of the world)

And then Ruu Ruu is about to finish Tororo off with the brutal fashion for the crimes he had comitted against the innocent people he killed. "For my father and mother. For my fallen friends. FEEL THEIR ANGER NOW FOUL BEAST! SHINRABASSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Yelled Ruu Ruu as she first performs a spinning uppercut with her axe that draws a magic circle around both her and Tororo. She then jumps, empowers her axe, and slams it down on him, causing an eruption of stalagmites and energy thus cutting the Cyclops in half as Ruu Ruu said this. "Sequence end!" and after the attack Tororo is going to be split in half as he leaves out his dying scream. "No-NO WAY! YARUREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" yelled Tororo as he left out his dying scream as he was split in half as his blood was sprayed from his cut halves as the ogres, orcs and imps had saw their boss was killed for good had ran away in fear as Ruu Ruu had ran to her halfling friends as her halfling friends were cheering for her and her newfound friends as Haruna and Tommy had undid their transformation as they gave a thumbs up.

Rad

Maia is now evacuating the entire town and villages from attacking shocker combatmen as Maia is now guarded by Pence, Olette, Hayner, Saburo and Eiji as Saburo was dressed in his usual Amanogawa high uniform as Saburo had said this as he crossed his arms while he and the others were facing against Scorpion Man and his army of shocker combat men.

(cue ost: Kamen Rider Birth Battle Theme by Shuhei Naruse)

"It's been a while since I kicked so much ass. GOURIKI SHOURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!" yelled Saburo as the thunder had surrounded him as he transformed into a humanoid larva named Sanagiman the warrior of honor then the shocker combatmen tried to attack Sanagiman but he waited in calm. And then he made his trademark pose as he said this. "NOW IT'S TIME TO GET SERIOUS! CHOURIKI SHOURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" said Sanagiman as the larva-like mutant with the Zeebar belt on his waist had yelled loud and then the larva had exploded thus revealing the blue moth-like humanoid and it was no other known than the legendary super hero Inazuman. "They call me Inazuman. The warrior of freedom." said Inazuman as he cracked his fists before shocker combatmen as he rushed the combatmen with his new catchphrase. "HEAVEN OR HELL! LET'S ROCK!" Then Inazuman had started rush the combatmen as Pence, Olette and Hayner had joined them as they got their own keyblades as they are the keyblade apprentices. Hayner got the Oathkeeper keyblade, Pence got the Earthshaker keyblade and Starchaser keyblade is now the property of Olette as the imps were angrilly staring at Olette as they were about to kill her but she had cockily smirked as she jumped high in the front of imps thus terrifying them for good as one of the imps had said. "OH COME ON! REALLY?! SHE'S A MONSTER!" And then she had winked with the smirk and then she launched the ray of beams from her keyblade. "Makkyougi. Ragnarok!" as her name suggests it's the ray of beams scattering arround the area as the beams had reached imps and ripped them to pieces and the imp was been torn by the beam as he left out his dying scream. "APUPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" And then Pence who is now became beefy and then he jumped high and formed the sword in the form of feather as he swung his keyblade downwards slashing the shocker combatmen. "TENSHOU KOUYOUKUKEN!" yelled Pence as he in the fashion of Super Robot sword finisher had swung his keyblade downwards as with his Earthshaker keyblade he sliced the Shocker combatmen in two as the feather had dissapeared as Pence had landed on the ground with the serious look on his face as the shocker combatmen had exploded violently as Pence had cited this. "Justice served! COG!" And then Hayner had charged his magic into the Oathkeeper keyblade as he summoned the blazing twister as he shouted the spell name. "FLARE TORNADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hayner had yelled his attack's name as he launched the blazing twister toward black dog mercenaries thus lifting them and burning them into ashes as the mercenaries were screaming in agony and pain for good as the mercenaries were burned into ashes. And then Inazuman had performed his chop attack as he charged his attack with the lightning itself. "CHOURIKI INAZUMA OTOSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" yelled Inazuman as he sliced the combatmen into the pieces as the shocker combatmen had been exploded violently as Inazuman had made a V-Sign with his fingers. "Yay! VICTORY!"

Then Scorpion Man had growled in rage as Maia was holding her swords in her hands as Eiji was taking the fighting stance. "You pay for that you brats." said Scorpion Man as he is about to attack Maia as she thrown away her swords as she revealed Aqua driver as she placed it on her waist as she kicked the Scorpion Man into the ground as she stands together with Eiji as they are about to transform together. "Let's go, Eiji." said Maia as Eiji continued. "Okay, Maia." And Mr. Belt had continued as well. "Good for you, Eiji. START YOUR ENGINE!" Then Eiji had posed as he got the Drive Drive and got Tridoron shift car on his shift brace as he said this thus quoting his uncle Go Shijima. "Let's HENSHIN!" said Eiji as he started the engine as the future black Tridoron had appeared in front of Scorpion Man thus terryfying him for good as Mr. Belt said this. "DRIVE! TYPE NEXT!" Then an orchestral rock music had heared and the aura had surrounded Eiji as he transformed into Kamen Rider Drive II in his rider suit as he quote his father. "My brain cells are top gear. Hey Maia let's go for a ride." said Dirve II as Maia had continued as she posed like Michal Minato before her." With pleasure, Eiji-kun. HENSHIN!" said Maia as she is now entering the transformation.

Maia's transformation into Kamen Rider Aqua in the style of Sailor Mercury

First Maia's body turns against a dark blue silhouette colour against the light blue and green background. Water comes out of the Aqua Driver as she twirls around. It covers her body and her Rider Suit is formed and she turns around, the mercury symbol forming on her forehead turning into her helmet. Kamen Rider Aqua makes a final pose in front of the ocean with the Aqua symbol on top of her. Kamen Rider Aqua's appearance is more feminine as Aqua's breastplate is covering her large breasts.

Then both Drive II and Aqua are ready to fight together as they bump their fist as they are about to rush Scorpion Man without mercy. "Now, let's go for a ride." said Aqua and Drive II in unison as they started to rush Scorpion Man without mercy with series of punches and kicks. Then Aqua herself performed a slide kick as she strikes the Shocker Kaijin with it. "Oceanic Break." Aqua had stated her attack name as she had the determination in her eyes as she thought by herself. 'Michal Minato. From this day on I will inherit your power to protect the ones I love.' Maia had thought as Drive II had put on three times the shift brace as the Drive Driver said. "HISSATSU! NEXT! FULL THROTTLE!" said Mr. Belt as the cage had surrounded Scorpion Man as Drive II had jumped high thanks to the tires on his suit as he performs the flying front kick. "SPEEDROP KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!" yelled Drive II as he performed his trademark Rider Kick attack at Scorpion Man as he blasted him toward Aqua as she prepared her ultimate attack. "MAIA! NOW!" yelled Pence, Olette, Hayner, Inazuman and Drive II in unison as Aqua herself had performed the deadly flying roundhouse kick toward Scorpion Man's face as she called her attack's name. "SECRET MOVE! AQUA VORTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEX!" yelled Aqua as she performed the deadly roundhouse kick with water motif thus finishing the Scorpion Man off as Scorpion kaijin is letting out his drying scream. "Great army of Shocker! BANZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" yelled Scorpion Man as he exploded violently as the black dog mercenaries had started to scream in fear and started to leave Eostia for good as the villagers had started to celebrate as Inazuman returned back to his civilian idenity and thus both Eiji and Maia had undid their transformation as Maia had kissed Eiji in cheeks as she said in place of Mr. Belt. "Nice drive, Eiji-kun." said Maia as Eiji had blushed as Olette, Hayner and Pence had cheered as Saburo had wolf whistled and thus the Scorpion Man was destroyed for good.

Ansur.

(from this point on Shamuhaza is voiced in japanese by Bin Shimada and in english by Justin Cook)

In the forest the insects and the oni monsters had surrounded Kaguya and her army of priestesses as the insects and the oni monsters are about to kill them as Shamuhaza had mockingly laughed as he is about to kill his foe. "GYAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAH! Finally I'm about to kill you and your friends as you will experience the true despair, Kaguya." said Shamuhaza as Kaguya had annoyingly sweatdropped. "You know, Shamuhaza. You've always disguisted me. And you should know that this laugh of yours as well as your lust will be your own downfall like what happened five years ago." after hearing those words Shamuhaza had ordered his insects and oni to kill Kaguya and her priestesses. "IDIOTS! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! FINISH THEM OFF AND SEND KAGUYA AND HER WENCHES STRAIGHT TO HELL!" said Shamuhaza only to hear Sora is standing before him as he recited the next.

(cue ost: Haruki Yamada - The Seven Scars from Ken's Rage)

"The one who is going to be sent to hell, is you, Shamuhaza. This is not a sneak attack. This is the punishment." said Sora as he was standing before Shamuhaza as Sora had crossed his arms as Shamuhaza is about to punch Sora in the face." S-SORA-GEBUBYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" yelled Shamuhaza as he was suddenly drop kicked by Sora in the face as he was sent flying into the tree. Then Sora had used his kingdom key keyblade as he fired Ragnarok beams at insects and oni thus completely ripping them to pieces and saving Kaguya and her priestesses as Kaguya had ran to Sora as she hugged him with the smile. "Sora-san." said Kaguya as Sora had continued. "Thank god you are alright, Kaguya." then Sora and Kaguya are joined by Shoutaro, Gentaro and Philip as they had their drivers prepared as Alicia had said this. "It looks like we have arrived just in time, Kaguya." said Alicia as Philip continued. "Philip time to kick some ass like old times." said Shotaro as he picked his Joker memory as Philip is picked his Cyclone memory as they said together. "HENSHIN!" said Shotaro and Philip in unison as they put memory into their double driver as they made the w out of double driver as the gaia memory said this. "CYCLONE! JOKER!" and then sound was heard as they transformed into green black rider named Kamen Rider Double and it was his Cyclone Joker form and then it was the turn of Sora and Gentaro to transform together as they protect Kaguya. "Let's go, Gentaro-sensei. CHOUJUU HENSHIN!" said Sora as he put his hands on Gravion Driver as it said this. "GRAVION! ELGO FORM! GOD!" said Gravion driver as Gentaro had put the switches on his Fourze driver as the sound was said as Kaguya had counted to three along with Fourze driver. "Well let's go. Three Two One!" said Kaguya as Fourze driver had said the same. "Three! Two! One!" said Fourze driver as Gentaro had put his cosmic switch on his driver and pulled the tumbler as the priestesses had picked all of the astroswitches as Gentaro said this. "Fourze HENSHIN!" and then the smoke and lightning had surrounded Gentaro as he is transforming into Kamen Rider Fourze Cosmic States as the all of astro switches had surrounded Gentaro as the Fourze Driver said this. "COSMIC ON!" and then the epic rock music was heard as Sora and Gentaro had transformed into Kamen Rider Gravion and Kamen Rider Fourze Cosmic States as they landed on the ground as Kingdom Key transformed into Choujuuken as Fourze had raised his hands thus saying his famous catchphrase.

(cue ost: Victory by Youshiharu Shiina and May'n featuring JAM Project from Super Robot Wars MX)

[Youshiharu Shiina and May'n]

 **[~WE WILL NEVER DIE!~]** (WE WILL NEVER DIE!)

"SPACE KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" said Fourze as his voice was heard through arround the universe. And thus Shamuhaza had been shocked that his minions are destroyed.

[Masaaki Endoh]

 **[~IGNITIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!~]** (IGNITIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!)

"Kamen Rider Fourze. Let's settle this man to man or I should say man to monster." said Kamen Rider Fourze as Gravion and Double had pointed at Shamuhaza as they said this. "Now count up your sins." they said together as Shamuhaza enraged as he summoned the Shocker combatmen. "Combatmen. Show them no mercy." Then Kamen Rider Gravion and the gang had started to rush the shocker combatmen as he, Alicia and Kaguya are rushing Shamuhaza.

[Hironobu Kageyama]

 **[~COSMO RING ni noroshi wo agero COME ON! COME ON!~]** (Light beacon is the cosmos ring! COME ON! COME ON!)

Double and Fourze are cutting the combatmen like a burter as they chat with each other durring the battle. "It looks like the years were kind to ya, Gentaro." said Joker half which is Shotaro as Fourze continued. "You guys as well. WATCHAA!" said Fourze as like Bruce Lee he backfisted the shocker combatman thus blowing him away.

[Masaaki Endoh]

 **[~Tegowai yatsu ga CALL ME~]** (A tough opponent is calling me)

The Fourze had picked his Cosmic Module Barizun Sword as he sliced the combatmen and then the combatmen were exploded as Fourze adjusted his helmet. "I did it."

[Youshiharu Shiina, Yoshiki Fukuyama]

 **[~Mune no kodou ga bakuhatsu suru ze GET ON! GET ON!~]** (The beats of my heart are about to burst! Get on! Get on!)

Alicia and Kaguya are pummellating Shamuhaza with the series of punches as Gravion had jumped high and he delivered the devestating punch in the face. "GRAVION! HIGI! GOD!" said Gravion driver as Kamen Rider Gravion had called his special attack name. "Graviton Crusher Punch!" said Gravion as he punched Shamuhaza in the face as the perverted mage Shamuhaza was blown away to the tree and then Kamen Rider Gravion had called his trademark Rider Kick. "Graviton Crusher KIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!" said Gravion as he performed the flying front kick as he kicked Shamuhaza in the face thus breaking his jaw as Shamuhaza had fallen to the ground as he howled in pain thus spewing his green blood as he is converted into the kaijin.

[Hiroshi Kitadani]

 **[~Junbi wa OK GONG wo narase!~]** (Preperation OK! Sound the Gong!)

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! That was hurt!" yelled Shamuhaza as he enragely transformed into Mantis Kaijin as Kaguya had facepalmed at Shamuhaza's monster form. "Oh man! This is just wrong."

[May'n, Masami Okui]

 **[~Darenimo makenai BURNING HEART Sou LET'S TRY BE FIGHT jibun wo shinjite~]** (Our burning heart will not lose to anyone. Let's try and fight! Believe in yourselves!)

Fourze and Double are standing back to back as they are bumping their fists as they are about to finish the combatmen off. "Let's go, Shotaro, Philip." said Fourze as Double replied. "Roger that, Gentaro. They don't call me the hard boiled for nothing."

[Hiroshi Kitadani, Yoshiki Fukuyama]

 **[~Yowane wo hakanai IRON HEART Sou LET'S FLY BE WILD chikara tsukiru made ~]** (Our iron heart will not weep with weakness. Let's fly and be wild, until we run out of strength!)

Then Fourze had put his cosmic switch into the barizin sword thus creating the portal which leads to space as he and Double had kicked the shocker combatmen into the space. "Our friendship." Fourze said as Double continued. "SHALL TAKE ON THE UNIVERSE!" then they kicked the Shocker combatmen into the space as Double had put Gaia Memory into the place and Fourze had put the switch into the Barizun Sword as Fourze driver and Double driver had said this. "COSMIC! LIMIT BREAK!/JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!" said Fourze driver and Gaia Memory as Double had prepared his attack which summoned the space tornado as Double had performed a flying kick toward the combatmen.

[Hiroshi Kitadani, May'n]

 **[~Motto saa motto takaku toberu kara~]** (More! More! We can fly higher!)

"JOKER EXTREME! TAAAAH!" said Double as he kicked the shocker combatmen thus destroying them as well as Fourze had performed the side slash attack which resulted in the sword wave itself. "RIDER SUPER GALAXY FINIIIIIIIISH!" yelled Fourze as he launched a sword wave toward the combat men thus oblitirating them for good.

[Hironobu Kageyama, Masaaki Endoh]

 **[~Dekkai taiyou ni kobushi wo tsukiagete hoero!~]** (Raise your fists to the enormous sun and howl!)

Then Alicia had summoned her ki into her sword and then she jumped high in the front of shocker combatmen and the arrived black dog mercenaries as the mercenaries and combatmen had dropsweated in fear. "FEAR THE FANGS OF HUNDRED DRAGONS! KOURYUU METSUGASOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!" (Literal meaning: Radiant Dragon Fang) yelled Alicia as she launched the hundred energy dragons from her sword as the dragons had caught the combatmen and the mercenaries thus ripping them to pieces as combatmen were screeching their cry and the mercenaries were screaming in pain and fear.

[JAM Project]

 **[~V-I-C-T-O-R-Y THREE - TWO - ONE - ZERO NEVER GIVE UP! OH YEAH!~]** (V-I-C-T-O-R-Y Three! Two! One! Zero! Never give up! OH Yeah!)

Then Kaguya, Alicia who had landed on the feet and Kamen Rider Gravion were facing Shamuhaza who had turned into Mantis Kaijin as Gravion had gave Heat Gaia memory and Lost Driver to Kaguya as he gave them to her thus seeing the determination in Kaguya's eyes. "Use these. Those are now yours, Kaguya." said Kamen Rider Gravion as Kaguya had accepted it. "Thanks, Sora-san." and thus Double had said this. "Kaguya! NOW!" and then Kaguya had put Lost Driver on her waist and then she put the gaia memory as she before that hat used the hand seals and breathed the fire ball at Shamuhaza in his mantis kaijin form as she placed the talismans on him. "Fire Style. Grand BLAZE BALL!" yelled Kaguya as she charged her chakra and fired a giant fire ball as Shamuhaza got connected with fireball and it exploded thus blowing Shamuhaza away into the space. "MUGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'M BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" yelled Shamuhaza a.k.a Mantis Man kaijin as Fourze had picked the astro switch which trapped Shamuhaza in space as Kaguya had put the driver on and said this. "HEAT HENSHIN!" said Kaguya as the rock music had sounded thus the fire had converted Kaguya in flames.

"HEAT!" yelled gaia memory as Kaguya's transformation into Kamen Rider Heat had become intense.

Kaguya's morphing into Kamen Rider Heat inspired by Sailor Mars and Phoenix Ikki.

Then Kaguya had held her Gaia Memory over her chest, thus long tongues of flame emitted from the Pen and formed fiery rings that passed down over her body. The rings tightened to form her entire rider outfit. Thus the bodysuit covered her body but not her head and thus the red boots had been attached on her legs and the red breast plate with red H letter had covered her chest and thus the heat rider helmet had covered her head completely and finally fully transformed the gaia memory was attached on her driver and then she posed like Phoenix Ikki and then she did to punches toward the screen and then raised a fist in similar fashion to Pegasus Seiya posing like him.

Then at the space Shamuhaza the mantis man was without option as he gulped in fear. "P-please have mercy on my soul, Kaguya." said Shamuhaza as Kaguya had coldly responded. "To where you going there is no pleasure."

[Masami Okui, May'n and Hiroshi Kitadani chorus JAM Project and Youshiharu Shiina]

 **[~Jidai no kouya wo tsukinukete Ooinaru ishi no moto~]** (Running through the wasteland of this era, at the base of your great willpower,)

Then Kaguya as Kamen Rider Heat had started to rush repeatedly at Shamuhaza in his Kaijin form thus pumellating him without mercy as she repeatedly punches him at the speed of sound as Shamuhaza was girly screaming in pain.

 **[~Sekai ni hagane no biito wo kizame~]** (Let the world hear the beats of your iron heart!)

Then Heat had put her gaia memory at the memory holder as the memory said this. "HEAT! MAXIMUM DRIVE!" then Heat had charged the fire in her punch as she thrown a devastating punch at Shamuhaza. "RIDER BURNING PUNCH!" yelled Heat as she punched Shamuhaza the Mantis Man into the ground as Shamuhaza had screamed like a girl as he is falling toward Gravion as Kamen Rider Gravion prepared his attack.

[Hironobu Kageyama, Masaaki Endoh chorus JAM Project and Astronauts]

 **[~Makkana toushi wa itsudatte Saikyou no na ni kakete ~]** (With the title of the strongest soldier at stake, our bright red fighting spirit will soar across the galaxy.)

"GRAVION! HISSATSU DRIVE! GOD!" said Gravion Driver as Kamen Rider Gravion had performed a deadly sword slash as he is about to slash Shamuhaza in two. "CHOUJUUZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" yelled Gravion as he performed a deadly sword slice as he sliced Shamuhaza in two as Heat and Gravion had landed on the ground as they said this together.

[JAM Project and Astronauts]

 **[~Ginga wo kakeru senshi no akashi yuuki no EMBLEM~]** (It's a soldier's badge, an emblem of courage!)

"Elgo End!" said Kamen Rider Gravion and Kamen Rider Heat as Shamuhaza is letting out his dying scream. "GHALE SHOCKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" yelled Shamuhaza as he had exploded into the bloody shower thus destroying evil Shamuhaza for good.

(cue ost: In The Calm from Ken's Rage)

After Shamuhaza was been destroyed for good the remaining black dog mercenaries had started to run in fear as fast as possible from Eostia as the priestesses and villagers were celebrating as both Kaguya and Sora had embraced each other as Alicia had smiled friendly as she knows that she is not the only one who fell in love with Sora as the battle will never end.

Chapter 3 End.

To Be Continued...

(*ENDING: "BURNING LOVE" by Hironobu Kageyama from Super Beast Machine God Dancouga*)

Sora is sitting alongside Alicia as they look at the stardust as they hold their hands.

 **[~Hoshikuzu no you sa ima no futari~]** (Like stardust, the two of us now,)

 **[~Kotoba wo ubawareta mama~]** (As our words are snatched away.)

 **[~Naze konna ni yume made kanashii~]** (Why is the dream so sad?)

 **[~Tooku hanarete mo~]** (Though I can still see you)

 **[~Kimi dake wa mieru noni~]** (Even if we're so far apart.)

 **[~I just keep burning love~]** (I just keep burning love)

 **[~Kimi ni meguri-au tame ni~]** (To meet you)

 **[~Ore wa umare ikite-kita yo~]** (I was born and have lived!)

 **[~I just keep burning love~]** (I just keep burning love )

 **[~Soshite subete wo kakeru no sa~]** (And I would bet everything.)

 **[~Ai no chikara wo shinjiteru~]** (I believe in the power of love.)

(Instrumental of Gong plays)

Narration by Kain

"Sora had heard from Takeshi Hongo that Grace Campbell and her friend Anna are held hostage by Morgan and his Leaping Lizard gang however he receives a help from Kazuma Kenzaki as he achieves a new rider form. Next time on Kingdom Hearts: Kamen Rider Generations. Blade Chapter. The wild trump card. The fight will determine the fate of Eostia."

A Notes.

Before slaughtering the ambush made by mecenaries from Black Dog gang and shocker combatmen Maia had cited Kain's battle cry Vae Victus from Legacy of Kain as Vae Victus stands for Suffering to the conquered.

Choujuu Dangai Ken is the literal meaning for Super Heavyweight Judgement Sword while Choujuuzan is Super Heavyweight Slash.

And It's Cloberrin' Time is Ben "The Thing" Grimm's pre-battle catchphrase as it said by Haruna before battle.


	4. Chapter 4: Chapter Blade

The new opening in this chapter is Ai Ga Tarinai Ze which is a theme song from Virtua Fighter anime as it depicts Sora's determination of protecting the others. Plus the character named Wade is appear in this chapter. Yes, Deadpool joins the fun.

Kingdom Hearts is the property of Square-Enix, Disney and Tetsuya Nomura while Kamen Rider is property of Ishinomori Pro and Toei. Kuroinu is the property of Liquid. Plus Legacy of Kain is the property of Square-Enix and Crystal Dynamics. Fist of the North Star is the property of North Star Pictures, Comic Zenon, Shueisha, Buronson and Tetsuo Hara. Power Rangers is the property of Saban Brands, Hasbro, Haim Saban and Toei while Bandai-Namco and Toei along with Ishinomori Pro are owning the rights to Super Sentai. Deadpool is the property of Disney, Marvel Comics and Rob Liefeld. Bastard! is the property of Shueisha and Kazushi Hagiwara. Virtua FIghter is the property of Sega and Yuu Suzuki. Berserk is the property of Hakusensha and Kentaro Miura. Super Beast Machine God Dancouga is the property of Production Reed. Super Heavy Weight God Gravion is the property of Studio Neo G-1, Gonzo and Masami Obari. Mazinger and Great Mazinger are the property of Dynamic Productions and Go Nagai. Saint Seiya is the property of Akita Shouten, Shueisha and Masami Kurumada. Sailor Moon is the property of Kodansha and Naoko Takeuchi. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure is the property of Shueisha and Hirohiko Araki. Now off with the showtime.

Chapter Text

Narration by Kain

"Sora and Ryu Terui are tasked by Takeshi Hongo to find the village in which Grace Campbell and her friend Anna are living as they are tasked to protect them from Lizard Lips and their boss named Morgan. Then however they receive a help from Shinnosuke Tomari and Kazuma Kenzaki as Sora had heard about their heroism. Now a new battle is about to heat up."

Black Castle - Before Sora had rescued Origa and her aide along with Prim, Cassandra and Eos.

Two mercenaries the pig orcs named Ponty and Monty Mortadella are about to execute Prim and her friends untill they saw Sora as they both picked up their blades as they are about to kill Sora but they knew that they were fighting against the hero of keyblade war and thus Sora with the cold look on his eyes had picked Kingdom Key keyblade and thus he swung his keyblade left thus slicing the pig brothers in two as they left their death cry. "IZHAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" yelled Monty as Ponty did the same. "ICHOAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" thus the both pig brothers are dead as Sora continued to search for Prim and her associates.

Back to the present.

Prim was getting up durring the morning as she had combed her hair as she was happy that she was saved by Sora from Black Dog mercenaries and thus she was approached by Samantha as both Prim and Samantha are best friends as Samantha who works as librarian is the woman with the heart of gold and Prim's big sister figure as Samantha is now called Sammy as Prim likes calling her like that as Samantha is satisfied. "Hey, big sis Samantha. Good morning." said Prim as Samantha was responding as well. "Morning, Prim. I hope you didn't forget that you need to go to meeting at Feoh and Ur with Takeshi Hongo himself hope he will help you as well." said Samantha as Prim had put on her trademark outfit as she ran off completely dressed. "I'm going, Samantha." said Prim as Samantha had thought by herself. 'Happy and kind just like your mother. You never cease to make me happy, Prim.'

*Narration by Kain* "Where there is darkness, there is light. A new legend about keyblade master and Kamen Riders is about to unfold. Now let the new chapter in the tale begin."

The sihoulettes revealed to be a flame and the soldiers are fighting and thus the evil shocker kaijin is about to attack the human as Kamen Rider Gravion appears and then he slices the screen as he appears alongside Kamen Rider IXA and Kamen Rider Kuuga on the side of the moon itself.

(*Opening: Ai Ga Tarinai Ze by JAM Project, Hitomi Harada, Gackt and Takenobu Mitsuyoshi from Virtua Fighter*)

*Instrumental start*

Sora is slowly opening his eyes as he looks determined with hope to protect his friends. Then Sora turns arround and then he picks up his keyblade and slices the screen and thus the screen shatters thus revealing the logo and the song starts.

 _[Hitomi Harada, Masami Okui]_

 _ **[~Yozora wo nagareta yattsu no kiraboshi~]** (I flowed through the night sky. Eight beautiful stars spilled forth)_

Eiji with the cocky smirk bumps his fists as he stands alongside Klaus, Hayner, Pence and Saburo as Olette, Kaguya, Prim, Maia, Chloe, Ruu Ruu, Haruno, Grace and Anna are smiling together. Thus Kotaro, Takeshi, Momotaros, Shinnosuke, Akiko, Kiriko, Ryu, Nobuhiko, Jouji, Natsumi, Daiki, Yuusuke, Tsukasa, Mitsuzane, Go, Kouta, Takeru and Gentaro along with Sento, Shotaro, Philip, Wataru, Kuroto, Alain, Makoto, Emu, Claudia, Haruto, Origa, Celestine and Eos are working at Amanogawa high and they stand proud to protect the others while Dark Schneider, Go, Akira, Tommy and Shouichi are making the funny faces.

 _[Masaaki Endoh]_

 _ **[~Mune no oku ni kagayaku made~]** (Until it shines raident in the back of my chest)_

And then Alicia stands on the cliff and then she turns around and sheds the tears thus showing Klein, Kenshiro and Shinobu watching the sunset along with Kazuma and Wade.

 _[Gackt]_

 _ **[~Fight Kizutsuki nagara~]** (Fight While getting hurt by it)_

Leader of Shocker and Adel are standing together along with their master Dio Brando making his next move as Dio smiles evilly thus revealing his stand.

 _[Takenobu Mitsuyoshi]_

 _ **[~Why Hito wa naze tatakau?~]** (Why ... Why do people fight?)_

Then Sora and Adel are clashing their fist against each other.

 _[Hironobu Kageyama]_

 _ **[~Yes Dokoka de hontou no jibun ni deau tame sa~]** (Yes ... Somewhere when their true selves are revealed in the battlefield.)_

Then Sora holds his fist in rage and then he activates the Gravion Driver and thus he puts the elgo ring on his driver and thus Sora transforms into Kamen Rider Gravion as he and the gang are rushing the shocker combatmen

 _[JAM Project, Hiroshi Kitadani]_

 _ **[~Ai ga tarinai ze kakko tsuketa mama ja daki aenai~]** (Love is not enough I can not hold back if you don't face it head on)_

Kamen Rider Gravion had started to cut down the army of Shocker soldiers as he joined with Kamen Rider Heat, Kamen Rider IXA and Alicia as Kamen Rider Mage as they smash through the army of Shocker.

 _[Gackt, Yoshiki Fukuyama]_

 _ **[~Yume ga tarinai ze kako to onaji mirai akiaki sa~]** (Dreams are not enough. Past, present and future are the same is just tiring)_

Then Aqua, Drive II, Accel II and regular Mach Chaser, Drive and Accel are joining the fight as they rush the villains.

 _[Takenobu Mitsuyoshi]_

 _ **[~Ai ga tarinai ze nemutteta jounetsu tataki okose~]** (Love is not enough Awaken your slumbering passion)_

Dark Schneider is firing the fireball from his hands and Klaus as IXA is slashing through the army of fangires and is joined by several Kamen Riders and Kenshiro is repeatedly punching through the Shocker combatmen.

 _[Hironobu Kageyama]_

 _ **[~Yume ga tarinai ze akiramete bakari ja makeinu sa~]** (Dreams are not enough Doing nothing but giving up, it's a loser dog)_

Then Kamen Rider Gravion faces against Dio as Dio had summoned his stand as The World had punched the ground as Gravion and Dio clash against each other and then Kamen Rider Gravion swung his Choujuuken at the screnn and slashed it as the screen shatters.

 _[ALL]_

 _ **[~Tsuyoku nare yasashisa wo shiru made tatakae~]** (Stay strong and until you know the kindness, fight)_

Sora and Alicia embrace each other at the image of sunset and then Sora and the gang are pose together as the song ends.

(End of Op)

Blade Chapter. The Wild Trump Card.

Sora and Ryu are came here into the castle of Eos as Eos is now gathering the two warriors to defend the small village as he and Takeshi had explained. "Sora, Ryu. Your next target is Garan where a two elven ladies, Grace Campbell and Anna Florence are held hostage by Morgan and his mercenaries from Leaping Lizards. You will meet with your allies and they will help you to free the women. Find Morgan and destroy him. It appears he is became a Kaijin by his request as he turned into Kaijin by Shocker. Claudia and Klaus will defend Geofu with the help of Origa, Darschu and Chloe. So good luck you two." said Takeshi as Sora and Ryu had agreed together. "Let's go, Ryu-san!" said Sora as Ryu had bowed his head in agreement. "As you wish."

Meanwhile at the road to Garan.

The cloaked man who is wearing the black cloak is the man with the black hair and blue eyes like his son Eiji. It was his father Shinnosuke Tomari a.k.a Kamen Rider Drive and the new Drive Driver is the former Roidmude named Chase as he became the official replacement for Krim as Krim is now helping Eiji. "You know, Chase. It's been a while since we traveled together right, partner?!" said Shinnosuke as Chase had replied camly. "Hahahahahah. You have still the same sense of humour as well, Shin. Let's go. Our contract target awaits us." then Shinnosuke had threw away his black cloak as he is wearing the black jacket, white shirt, blue jeans, brown shoes and red fingerless gloves as Drive Driver a.k.a Chase is now on the center as he makes the same expressions like Krim does.

Garan.

Tavern.

Then Sora had arrived alongside Ryu as he looked at the tavern and at the mercenary gang with the lirzardman head craved on their shoulders named Leaping Lizards and there goes the muscular brown haired man with green eyes as he wears the black pants, brown shoes, red shirt and green jacket. It was Morgan the leader of Leaping Lizards as both Sora and Morgan are approaching each other as Sora knew that Morgan is up to no good as Sora had gave Morgan the warning. "Get out. This is not a place for a scum such as yourself." said Sora as he threatenly cracked his fists as Morgan and his allies were laughing as Morgan had sadistically smirked. "MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Really kid?! I think you are underestimating me." said Morgan as he sadistically chuckled only to receive a kick in the face from Ryu as Ryu had broken Morgan's arm as Morgan had screamed in pain and held it as Ryu was pissed. "TELL ME! Where Anna and Grace you scumbag?!" said Ryu as Morgan had fearfully answered. "THEY ARE IN THE BASEMENT! DOWN THERE!" said Morgan as Ryu had kicked him out of the Tavern as well as the other Leaping Lizards and then Sora had broken the door as the two women who were tied were free by Sora as he cut the ties. The first was an high elf with the long light brown hair tied in ponytail and blue eyes as she had the well voluptous endowed body and huge breasts as she wore the white dress. It was Anna Florence and along with her was her best friend Grace Campbell. Garce is the dark elf with the huge bust, well endowed body and long black hair in addition to her yellow eyes as she wore the violet dress as they are revealed to be unharmed. "Thanks goodness, ladies you are save. Folow me." said Sora as Grace had agreed. "I-I understand. Anna-chan. Let's go." said Grace as Anna had followed. "I'm going with you two." Then after they quit the tavern they ran toward the exit past the drinking man with the brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing the blue sleevless jacket, green shirt, blue jeans, brown shoes and red fingerless gloves. It was without doubt Kazuma Kenzaki himself as he wears the Blade Buckle belt on his waist as he smirked smuggly. "Heh. It looks like I will have some fun after all. Well. I have to go." said Kazuma as he went into the exit as he saw Sora and Ryu protecting Grace and Anna as Morgan and his soldiers are enraged as Morgan had taken his true kaijin form and he is revealed to be a lizard man kaijin as Morgan had yelled at Sora. "You darn brat, you will regret facing against Leaping Lizards, Black Dogs and Shocker." Morgan boasted as Kazuma had responded by throwing a stone toward Morgan's face as Morgan had yelled in pain as Kazuma was smirking smuggly. "Eh. I think not dude. I would really like to make you chumps pay for trying to assault the girls." said Kazuma as he joined with Shinnosuke as Shinnosuke had gave Sora the blue Elgo Stone. "Hey. You must be Sora right?! Then CATCH!" said Shinnosuke as he thrown the Blue Elgo Stone toward Sora as Sora had caught it and inserted it into his Gravion driver thus making Sora finally achieve his new form. "Morgan. It's time for you to pay for crimes you and your Leaping Lizards had committed. RAIMEI HENSHIN!" yelled Sora as he placed his Elgo Ring on his Gravion Driver as Gravion Driver had said this. "GRAVION! ELGO FORM! THUNDER! *rock music with japanese instruments*" then the thunder itself had surrounded Sora as he transformed into Kamen Rider Thunder Gravion as his Gravion rider suit is now filled with thunder motif. Then Kazuma, Ryu and Shinnosuke had joined the forces together as they are ready to transform as the Blay Buckle had made a sound and the music with engine motors was heard as Ryu had picked his trademark Gaia Memory named Accel as he put it onto his Accel Driver. "Ok, guys. Let's give these mercenaries the taste of their own medicine. HENSHIN!" said Kazuma as he turned his Blay Buckle thus revealing Blade symbol on his belt as Richneros card had appeared on the sky as the Blay Buckle had said this. "BLADE! TURN UP!" then Kazuma had jumped high and thus went through the card. Let's watch his henshin sequence.

Kazuma's transformation.

After Kazuma had jumped through the card he first was surrounded by blue bodysuit then the armor pieces and helmet are attached on his body as Blade had picked his Absorb Rouzer and King and Queen cards as he put them into Absorb Rouzer as he put them both into as the words were said. "ABSORB QUEEN! ABSORB KING! BLADE: EVOLUTION KING! *epic symphonic metal music complete with King Form sound*." Then Blade is now surrounded with the golden aura as all of the cards were attached on Blade as he is shown in his trademark Blade King Form and got the King Rouzer sword as Blade had posed with his sword. Thus Kamen Rider Blade had arrived.

Then it was Ryu's turn as he said this and started the engine on his driver. "Hen...SHIN!" said Ryu as the Gaia memory had said this. "ACCEL!" said gaia memory as the motorcycle sound was heard and Ryu had transformed into Kamen Rider Accel in his trademark appearance as he held his engine blade on his shoulder in his right hand.

Then Chase who is now a Drive Driver had said this. "Now or never, Shinnosuke. START YOUR ENGINE!" said Chase/Drive Driver as Shinnosuke had posed in his trademark pose with his shift brace in his right hand and red Tridoron on it. "HENSHIN!" said Shinnosuke as out of nowhere from the sky the legendary car Tridoron had appeared and landed in front of Leaping Lizard mercenaries who are not humans as well as Chase/Drive Driver said this. "DRIVE! TYPE SPEEEEEEEED! *jazz music*" Then a music was heard and the aura had surrounded Shinnosuke as he transforming into Kamen Rider Drive.

Shinnosuke's Transformation into Drive.

(cue music: Surprise Drive by Mitsuru Matsuoka EARNEST DRIVE)

First Shinnosuke is surrounded by the bodysuit and then the red whill boot was attached on his feet then the red gauntlets and now a red breastplate with Tridoron tire and Drive helmet attached on his head as Drive had posed like he always does.

Then Drive, Gravion, Blade and Accel had standing together as they had cracked their fists threatenly in front of Morgan and his servants. "Okay, Sora, Ryu, Kazuma. Let's go for a ride." said Drive as Accel, Gravion and Blade had said this. "Oh yeah. Let's SHAKE IT OFF!" And then Gravion, Drive, Accel and Blade had started to rush Morgan and his soldiers.

 _ **[~Ameagari Break Cloud sukima-kara Aozora ga te maneki shiteru Alright sorosoro ikou ka~]** (After the rain, from the break in the clouds The blue sky is beckoning Alright, let's get going)_

Thunder Gravion is twice as fast as well as thrice as strong as Gravion had punched Morgan in the face with the speed of sound. After the hit Morgan was blown away to the tree.

 _ **[~Dare ka ga iu Logic shinji nai Chokkan wa shinjite itai High Time hajimari wo sagashite~]** (I don't believe in other people's logic I want to believe in my instincts It's high time we search for the beginning)_

Drive and Blade are slashing Leaping Lizard mercenaries as the mercs are turned into kaijins thus slashing the monsters for good and then they dash at the villains and slice them into two with King Rouzer and Handle Blade thus making the mercenaries scream in agony thus the mercenaries are exploded into violent shower as both Blade and Drive had high fived each other.

 _ **[~Fire Up, Ignition Heavy-na Pressure bukkowashite Accel fumikome~]** (Fire Up, Ignition The pressure's heavy but break through and step on the accelerator!)_

Then Accel and Gravion had surrounded Morgan in his kaijin form as Thunder Gravion had summoned the powerfull version of Choujuuken called Thunder Choujuuken with the thunder motif as Accel and Gravion had started to rush Morgan without mercy.

 _ **[~Surprise sekai-chu ga Drive (It's faster than ever)~]** (Surprise, the world is on a drive（It's faster than ever))_

Then Drive had turned on shift car on his shift brace three times as the sound from Drive Driver had been sound. "HISSATSU! SPEED! FULL THROTTLE!" said Drive Driver as Drive had dashed toward mercenaries as he slashed with his sword in the machine turn like movement as Drive proclamied his attack's name. "Turn Slash!" said Drive as he snapped his fingers and thus the kaijinfied Leaping Lizard mercenaries were cut down into pieces and then exploded as both Chase/Drive Driver and Shinnnosuke after the latter undid his transformation said this together. "Nice drive!"

 _ **[~Feelin'High mezameru you na (Drivin' Show me)~]** (Feelin' High like I've just awakened（Drivin' Show me))_

Then Blade in his king form had put his five cards into King Rouzer as the Rouzer had said this. "Time Scarab! Fusion Eagle! Absorb Capricorn! Evolution Caucasus! Change Beetle! ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH!" said King Rouzer as the combination of all of cards was built into the army of Kaijinfied Leaping Lizard soldiers as Blade had yeled his attack's name. "Royal Straight FLUUUUUUSH! UEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" yelled Blade as he did the sword slice and thus the Leaping Lizard soldiers were exploded into the bloody shower as he made a thumbs up as he said this. "BOOYAH! Still got it!"

 _ **[~Hajimaru unmei ni wa (keep chasin' forever)~]** (Once we've begun our fate...（keep chasin' forever))_

Then Accel and Thunder Gravion had kicked Kaijinfined Morgan into the space as they jumped high and they are about to perform the special attacks of their own.

 _ **[~Back Gear wa nai... All We Need Is "DRIVE"~]** (There's no way to go back... All we need is "DRIVE")_

Then Thunder Gravion had charged the thunder into his Thunder Choujuuken as the Gravion Driver stated his attack name. "GRAVION! HISSATSU DRIVE! THUNDER!" as the same did Accel as he put Engine memory into his blade as gaia memory said this. "ENGINE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!" then Accel had unleashe a concentration of energy in the shape of the letter A. "A-SLASHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" yelled Accel as he sliced Morgan as Thunder Gravion yelled. "CHOUJUU! RAIKOU GIRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! CHESTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" then with the thunderclap itself Thunder Gravion had made a vertical sword slice toward Morgan and after the attacks Accel and Thunder Gravion back to their civilian clothes as Sora said this. "Elgo End!" said Sora as Ryu had followed. "The despair is your goal." then Morgan had felt the violent tickling as he is about to explode violently as he left out his dying scream. "Long live Shocker! GOJIBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" then Morgan had exploded violently as Sora and Ryu had bumped their fist as Shinnosuke and Kazuma had approached Sora and they knew that he is indeed worthy of being Kamen Rider. "You do the right thing, kid. You have earned our respect." said Shinnosuke as Kazuma continued. "From this day on we will fight by your side." said Kazuma as Sora and the others had went to Celestine's aid in Ken as they are about to help her.

Geofu.

In Claudia's castle a one balding mercenary with blue eyes like Klaus is searching for Klaus and Claudia. It was Grave Levantine who is Klaus' own father as he made a deal with Black Dogs and Shocker in order to kill both Claudia and Klaus to take the Geofu kingdom for himself as Grave was converted into Fangire by his own will then he failed to notice Martha, Klaus and Claudia behind him as Klaus had grabbed his own father by his face. "I know that you will show up, father. I know everything about your plan of killing the others on Eostia." And then Klaus had thrown Grave through the window as Grave was fallen to the ground completely hurt thus Grave had maniacally laughed as he turned into the werewolf fangire as he sadistically laughed. "Hehehehehehe! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Finally I found a worthy opponent." said Fangire Grave as Klaus was exiting along with his wife and daughter as Klaus was holding the IXA Belt on his waist and in his right hand was IXA Knuckle as he placed it onto his left hand as he said this. "HEN...SHIN!" said Klaus as the IXA Belt Said. "READY!" And then he placed the IXA Knuckle on his belt as the belt said this. "FIST ON!" then the white chains and aura had surrounded Klaus as he turned into Kamen Rider IXA burst Mode and then he put his IXA Riser gun and mashed the buttons 193 as the sound was heard and he was upgraded into Rising IXA. "RISING!" said the IXA belt again as Klaus as Rising IXA had got the IXA Calibur on his left hand as Rising IXA had said this. "The lifes you had took deliver to god himself, father. I won't go easy on you. If you wish to die. Then COME ON!" Klaus had boasted as Dark Schneider had appeared alongside a blonde man as Dark Schneider had said this. "Calvary has arrived, Klaus. Be thankfull that you got us on your side. Right, Wade?!" said Dark Schneider as the blonde haired man with long blonde hair and blue eyes revealed to be Wade Winston Wilson had said this as he cracked his fists threatenly and smirked sadistically. He wears his red shirt, black sleevless jacket, black red jeans, red boots and black red fingerless gloves. He is without doubt the Mutate and Merc with the Mouth Deadpool as he is also was summoned by Celestine to be a bodyguard for Levantine family. "OH YEAH! I'm dying for some action. Oh HEY! WHERE IS MY MANNERS?! INTRODUCTION!" said Deadpool as he scene was frozen and Deadpool had turned to the audience as he is happy to be on the action again as he started talking. "HELLO AUDIENCE HOW I MISSED YA?! This is your fan favourite friendly psychopath Deadpool. You look at me like Where I know him from?!" said Deadpool as Dark Schneider had appeared while placing his hand on Deadpool's shoulder. "Let me help ya out, Wade. Marvel anti-hero right?!" Dark Schneider had continued as Deadpool continued as well. "Hell yes! This is me Deadpool the anti-hero extrordinaire. Well my cancer had finally gone and I now still retained my healing factor and fourth wall breaking ability. My weapon is my mouth. I speak nothing but a nonscence untill the baddies will surrender and drop their weapons or commit suicide but I also known as the master of Breaking the fourth wall. I imagine that Kamen Rider Mach himself is going to be my fellow fourth wall breaker. My weapons besides my mouth is trusty rusty twin katanas Bearoire Blades, my teleportation belt, for pistols is DT 1981S, for hammers is K-SOH 20LB. Hammers, for sais is *Bang Lee* Sais, for shotguns is Kingmaker Shotguns, for machingeguns is Nuthals 220S and for pulse rifles is Harrison CLS. Pulse Rifles. It's actually pretty badass as hell!" said Deadpool as he showcased his weaponry as Claudia had proudly smiled. "Armed and dangerous as always, Wade." said Claudia as she crossed her arms and then Deadpool had said this. "Since Sora is the main protoganist of this story. Warning. The following scene will contain overkill not to mention fourth wall breaks and ultra violence. You have been warned." said Deadpool as he dissapeared and then the scene resumed as Fangirized Grave had summoned the army of Shocker combatmen. "Combatmen. Round up!" said Grave as Shocker combatmen had appeared and started to fight Dark Schneider, Deadpool, Martha and Claudia as both Kamen Rider RISING IXA and Grave had started to fight each other.

(cue ost: Kamen Rider Birth battle theme by Shuhei Naruse)

First Rising IXA and Grave are trading blows with each other as Klaus had received a gift from Akiko before going into Eostia.

Flashback.

Before Klaus went into Eostia through the Hikari Studio, Akiko had gave him the presents. "Akiko. What are these?!" said Klaus as Akiko had said this and continued. "This is IXA arsenal which belonged to my old friend Keisuke Nago as he will know that you will continue his legacy as Kamen Rider IXA. Those are the transformation belt IXA Belt, fighting knuckle IXA Knuckle and phone blaster IXA Riser and the sword IXA Calibur. Put them to good use." said Akiko as Klaus had accepted the gifts and taken them all as he put the IXA belt on his waist and put the IXA Riser, IXA Knuckle and IXA Calibur behind his back as he bowed to Akiko with respect. "Thanks, Akiko." And then he went into the portal with the others as Akiko had proudly smiled.

Flashback End.

Then Klaus as Rising IXA had overpowered Fangirized Grave with punching him in the face via his IXA Knuckle. "IXA Knuckle! Rise UP!" said IXA Knuckle as Kamen Rider Rising IXA had said his attack's name. "Broken Fang! AAARIYAAAAAAAA!" then Rising IXA had punched Grave in the face as Grave had yelped in pain as he was blown away. "GUBIYARGH!" yelled Grave as Dark Schneider had punched seven Shocker Combatmen into the sky thus charging his mana and he chanted the spell. "It's time to get wild. Brain! Brain! Dead! Fulfill the pact of Earth and come from the lands of Adoban. Exploding fire of GEJENA BURN EVERYTHING ON YOUR PATH! EXOOOOOOOOOOOODUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!" yelled Dark Schneider as he launched the fire ball toward airborne combatmen and it exploded in air along with combatmen thus ripping them to pieces as Dark Schneider had made a thumbs up thus telling his famous word and posing like Franky from One Piece. "SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" said Dark Schneider as he posed like Franky and yelled his catchphrase as Klaus/Rising IXA, Claudia and Martha had laughed histerically as IXA had made a reference to One Piece "Too much for Eiichiro Oda indeed.".

Then Chloe and Origa are beginning to cut down the several shocker combatmen and mercenaries down to the last monster and man. Origa with her staff had summoned the gigantic fireball thus blasting the evil mercenaries to the bloody scraps as Chloe had swung her twin swords as she cut down the attacking combatmen and mercenaries as the evil mercenaries and combatmen were cut down to the bloody shreds as Chloe had stated this. "Rubber baby buggy bumpers. God I love the one-liners hahaaaaa." said Chloe as Origa had sarcastically shrugged. "Well too much for Arnold Schwarzenegger indeed."

Then Deadpool had picked his twin katanas as he had started to slice the combatmen into the pieces without mercy as Deadpool was indeed deadly. Thus Deadpool had started to spin like a tornado as he performed his move. "*D-Pooly Voice* Yo this how we did back in '83 bitches! OLDSKOOL!" yelled Deadpool as he spined like a crazy thus ripping the combatmen into pieces as Deadpool made a victory sign. "YATTAAAAAAHAHAHAAA! Welcome to Loserville! Population: you!" said Deadpool as he still retained his sense of humour. Then Deadpool had noted the audience that Sora as Gravion, Shinnosuke as Drive, Kazuma as Blade and Ryu as Accel had arrived. "Here goes the main calvary prepare for an ultra violence gentlemen." said Deadpool as he dissapeared again. Then Gravion, Accel, Drive and Blade had arrived at scene just in the nick of time as they saw Klaus as Kamen Rider Rising IXA is pummellating Grave in most painfull way possible then the army of Black Dog werewolves had appeared and they had the swords in their hands as Gravion, Blade, Drive and Accel had started to crack their necks and fists before fighting them. "Heh. Another small fries. Sora, Kazuma, Shinnosuke. Let's teach these guys a lesson." said Accel as both Blade and Gravion had said in unison. "As you wish boss." Then Blade under his mask had growled in rage as he had enough of black dog mercenaries. "I had enough of these assholes. Let's make a short work out of them first." said Blade as he, Gravion, Accel and Drive had started to cut down Black Dog werewolves as the werewolves were screaming in pain. Then Alicia had led Grace and Anna right into her place at Feoh as Grace had blushed at Sora as Kamen Rider as she, Alicia and Anna had went into Feoh.

Gravion had started to slice five werewolves as the five werewolves were yelping in pain as Gravion had noted this. "Ok you Black Dog cockroaches. You want to play rough?! Then say hello to my little friend. GRAVITON NOVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled Gravion as he fired a beam of light straight out of his chest at the werewolves thus completely ripping them to bloody shreds as Shinnosuke/Drive made another reference. "Scarface movie remake?! Too much for Al Pacino. And that beam attack is a tribute to Masami Obari and Go Nagai indeed." said Drive as Blade had awoken his undead blood as he had started to attack the ten surrounding werewolves as the werewolves were screaming in pain as he went wild as he had started to slice them without mercy with his Blade Rouzer and then he speaks his pirate words. "ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Where's me eyepatch?!" said Blade as Accel had made yet another fourth wall reference with a pirate song. "Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum. Fifteen men on a dead man's chest. Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum. Drink and the devil had done for the rest. Too much for Pirate songs, Kazuma." Then Blade had went back to normal as he just adjusted and whipped out the dust from his suit then Accel had turned into Trial form with his Trial memory as he inhanced the special attack as he had started to attack the remaining Black Dog werewolf as in the manner of Bruce Lee Accel had started to repeatedly kick the poor werewolf in the face as he activated and thrown the Maximum Counter Trial Memory as he started to yell like Bruce Lee and Kenshiro all together with T sign forming in the front of poor werewolf as he had started to howl in pain. "AAAAAAAAATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WATCHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Machine Gun Spike!" yelled Accel as with the final kick he roundhouse kicked the mercenary in the face as he caught the Maximum Counter as the gaia memory had said this. "TRIAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!" then after the attack Accel had stated this. "98 seconds are the time of your despair. You are already dead." said Accel like Kenshiro before him as the werewolf had started to feel the violent tickling as werewolf had left out his dying scream. "No freaking way! SHIDEBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" yelled the werewolf as he exploded violently as Sora/Gravion had made another fourth wall reference. "Fist of the North Star huh?! Too much for Tetsuo Hara and Bruce Lee." Then Drive had charged his shift car as the Drive Driver/Chase had said this. "SPEE-SPEE-SPEED! HISSATSU! FULL THROTTLE!" then picking his Handle Blade as with the road signs Drive had jumped high and the light was shining on the edge of his sword as Drive is about to perform yet another attack as he cited this with the smirk on his face. "Here's DRIVE! TURN SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!" yelled Drive as he performed the vertical slice on the werewolf as the werewolf had exploded violently as Chase/Drive Driver had said this. "Nice drive, Shinnosuke and nice referrence to The Shining. Too much for Jack Nicholson."

Then while holding their swords, Martha and Claudia had bumped their fists as it was revealed that Martha was trained by her parrents since her childhood as she is Alicia's childhood friend. "Let's go, Martha." said Claudia as her daughter replied. "Okay, mother." Then Claudia and Martha had dashed forward with the speed of light cutting the several shocker combatmen into pieces as after the attack Claudia and Martha had landed on the ground as both Mother (Claudia) and Daughter (Martha) had high fived each other. "Fatality! YEAH BABY!" Yelled Martha as Claudia replied proudly. "So much for Mortal Kombat."

Thus Rising IXA with his IXA knuckle had performed the uppercut in the jaw against Grave as Rising IXA had said this. "SHORYUKEN!" and then Grave had yelled in crazy voice as he was punched sky high. "UWAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" yelled Grave as Claudia had noted with the nervous smile on her face. "Ara! He was playing Street Fighter or sort off." Claudia had made a fourth wall reference as Grave while being held by IXA as Grave with the fear in his eyes had said this. "Y-YOU ARE INSAAAAAAAAAAAAANE!" Grave had yelled as IXA had replied with sarcastic smirk on his face. "Hah. Not as insane as you think, father." then Rising IXA had axe kicked Fangire Grave in the face thus knocking him down into the ground violently as after the impact Grave was blown on the back toward the ground as while holding his head Grave had painfully groaned.

Then Rising IXA with his IXA Calibur had cut Fangirized Grave's arm as Grave was yelling in pain. "EAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! My arm! MY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARM!" yelled Grave as Rising IXA had roasted his own father. "Never again you asshole will you come near my family. You are dead to me." Then Gravion had charged his Choujuuken as the Gravion driver had said this. "HISSATSU DRIVE! GOD!" said Gravion Driver as Kamen Rider Gravion had dashed forward weakened Grave as both Gravion and Rising IXA had nodded to each other as they prepared their attacks' names as they are ready to destroy Grave for good as IXA Belt had said this. "IXA CALIBUR! RISE UP!" then Rising IXA had formed the sun with his sword as both Rising IXA and Gravion are about to destroy grave for good and before that Deadpool had appeared and he noted the audience with the warning. "A note from the author. No fangire was harmed durring writing this story." said Deadpool as we went back to the scene. "IXA JUDGEMENT OOOORIAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!/CHOU JUU ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" yelled both Rising IXA and Gravion as they did the forward flipping slash and vertical slice toward Grave thus Grave had yelled for real as both Rising IXA and Gravion had said this. "Elgo End!" and then Fangirized Grave Levantine had let out his dying dialogue. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! I'm SORRY, LORD DIO! I GRAVE SHALL RETURN TO THE HELL FIRST! The army of Shocker! BANZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" yelled Grave as he exploded into the violent shower thus destroying Grave for good as Deadpool after the attac had stated this. "Yep. This is Obari as hell moment right there baby. I imagine author of this story is the fan of Masami Obari's work." said Deadpool as he dissapeared in the flash. Then Klaus, Sora, Ryu, Kazuma and Shinnosuke had undid their transformation as the villagers were cheering for their heroes. Thus Deadpool with his smartphone had picked the remaining decapitated werewolf's head on werewolf's corpse as Deadpool made this. "Pose for a camera Black Dog douche. Heheheheheh. I'm so going to post this on Instagram. Peter, Logan and Wanda are so going to like this." said Deadpool as the villagers after hearing this and seeing this had laughed histerically.

(cue ost: Daisuke Ishiwatari - Bright from Blazblue)

Then Klaus was hugged by Claudia and Martha as Sora had gave thumbs up as he cited Shinnosuke's words. "Nice drive, Klaus-san." said Sora as he and the others were going into Ken to protect Celestine from Volt and his cronies.

(cue ost: Dancouga - Beyond the Beast and Man)

Meanwhile on the road to Ken the three men were walking the first man was a man with the amber eyes and blonde hair named Klein Sandman and alongside him were Shinobu Fujiwara and Akira Date. Akira is the man with the brown hair and green eyes while Shinobu is the man with the brown eyes and black hair. Klein was wearing his white jacket, white jeans, white shoes and white gloves. Shinobu was wearing black jacket, black jeans, brown boots and white shirt while Akira was wearing the blue jacket, rebirth driver on his waist, white shirt, blue jeans, black shoes and black fingerless gloves as Klein knew that the battle against Volt himself had begun. "Looks like Sora is about to explode as he will know that Volt is the man who killed men, women and children in the past. We shall look the final battle between Sora and Volt altogether." said Klein as Shinobu had said this. "Hoo boy. It looks like Volt will never know what hit him." then Akira had crossed his arms had agreed. "Looks like this kid have a big promise indeed." said Akira as he, Klein and Shinobu had went toward Ken into the battle against Volt.

To Be Continued...

(*cue ost: Brother In Faith by JAM Project, Yohei Onishi and Nana Mizuki from Super Robot Wars Alpha 3: To The End of the Galaxy*)

It shows Sora is relaxing under the tree along with Alicia sleeping on his chest.

 _[Masami Okui, Yohei Onishi]_

 _ **[~Dokomademo tsuzuku haikyo sono kage ni~]** (Continuing somewhere, in the shadow of ruins)_

 _[Yoshiki Fukuyama, Hiroshi Kitadani]_

 _ **[~Chiisa na hana umare mirai ni hikari sasu~]** (A small flower is born; the light of the future glows)_

 _[Hironobu Kageyama, Masaaki Endoh]_

 _ **[~Me no mae ni utsuru yuushi sono senaka~]** (Reflected before my eyes: a gallant figure - that back)_

 _[Nana Mizuki]_

 _ **[~Tatakau rekishitachi ga kizamareteiru~]** (Engraved by a history of battles)_

 _[JAM Project, Nana Mizuki, Masami Okui)_

 _ **[~Ima haruka tooi kanata tabidatsu senshi mitsumeta~]** (Now far, yonder in the distance, I gazed at you, the soldier about to depart)_

 _[Masaaki Endoh, Yohei Onishi]_

 _ **[~Should I say goodbye kokoro no naka~]** (Should I say good-bye? Within my heart,)_

 _[ALL]_

 _ **[~Te wo buri tsudzukeru wa Forever~]** (I continue to shake your hand forever)_

Ai Ga Tarinai Ze plays.

Narration by Maia.

"Hi. Name's Maia. Looks like we dealt with Volt's minions after all and this time we will face against the leader of Black Dog himself. And when Sora learns that what sick son of a bitch Volt is, Sora gets enraged and then he unleashes his evolution as Kamen Rider Gravion and thus Takeshi Hongo and Kenshiro join in indeed. Next time on Kingdom Hearts: Kamen Rider Generations. Ichigo Chapter. The spirit of justice. Let this fire of justice shall burn the evil. LET'S ROCK&ROLL!"

Sup. Deadpool at his lulzy best as Kamen Riders are indeed way more powerfull than Black Dog mercenaries combined and that is the first time Klaus is beating up his own dad as Klaus is Kamen Rider in that case IXA and these fourth wall breaks never cease to amaze me indeed. Oh and Akira Date, Shinobu Fujiwara and Klein Sandman are making appearance in this.


	5. Chapter 5: Chapter Ichigo

In this chapter, Kenshiro and Takeshi Hongo finally get the spotlight along with Sora and Yuusuke Godai and the gang as they are about to deliver a painfull beatdown to Volt in the most painfull way as possible.

Kingdom Hearts is the property of Square-Enix, Disney and Tetsuya Nomura while Kamen Rider is property of Ishinomori Pro and Toei. Kuroinu is the property of Liquid. Plus Legacy of Kain is the property of Square-Enix and Crystal Dynamics. Fist of the North Star is the property of North Star Pictures, Comic Zenon, Shueisha, Buronson and Tetsuo Hara. Power Rangers is the property of Saban Brands, Hasbro, Haim Saban and Toei while Bandai-Namco and Toei along with Ishinomori Pro are owning the rights to Super Sentai. Bastard! is the property of Shueisha and Kazushi Hagiwara. Virtua FIghter is the property of Sega and Yuu Suzuki. Berserk is the property of Hakusensha and Kentaro Miura. Super Beast Machine God Dancouga is the property of Production Reed. Super Heavy Weight God is the property of Studio G-1 Neo, Gonzo and Masami Obari. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure is the property of Shueisha and Hirohiko Araki. Deadpool is the property of Disney, Marvel Comics and Rob Liefeld. Sailor Moon is the Property of Kodansha and Naoko Takeuchi. Saint Seiya is the property of Akita Shouten, Shueisha and Masami Kurumada. Now off with the showtime.

* * *

Narration by Kain

"Sora had mannaged to save Anna and Grace from Leaping Lizard mercenaries as he also had mannaged to help Klaus defeat Grave who betrayed his own people as he is joined by Kazuma Kenzaki, Shinnosuke Tomari and lastly Deadpool himself. Now Sora is about to defeat the leader of Black Dog gang to save the land of Eostia for once and for all. The final battle for Eostia is about to begin.

In road to Ken.

Sora and Martha had started to talk with each other as Sora had learned about Volt's past as Sora must know how Volt had made a deal with Shocker. "Martha. I want to know. Why Volt had joined the army of Shocker as he wanted to create his own empire of Evil?!" said Sora as Martha had answered. "Volt and his Black Dog gang were once a noble warriors who once destroyed the orc king. We thought the villagers will greet them with open arms untill they showed their true colors as the servants of Shocker. Instead of raping the women they slaughtered everyone including men, women and children. They did the murder, rape, destruction, robery, any sort of crime." Then after hearing this Sora had growled in rage as he furiously clenched his teeth as his elgo ring had glowed now with red.

(Dancouga OST - Beyond Beast and the Man)

Then Sora had saw the crimes and attrocities done by Black Dog mercenaries as Sora had saw Volt and his Black Dog henchemen killed men, women and even helpless children as well as they did the robery as Sora had roared furiously. "RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Unforgivable. Rape. Murder. Raids. Robery. It's time to stop this madness." said Sora as his eyes were burning with the rage in his eyes.

*Narration by Kain* "Where there is darkness, there is light. A new legend about keyblade master and Kamen Riders is about to unfold. Now let the new chapter in the tale begin."

The sihoulettes revealed to be a flame and the soldiers are fighting and thus the evil shocker kaijin is about to attack the human as Kamen Rider Gravion appears and then he slices the screen as he appears alongside Kamen Rider IXA and Kamen Rider Kuuga on the side of the moon itself.

(*Opening: Ai Ga Tarinai Ze by JAM Project, Hitomi Harada, Gackt and Takenobu Mitsuyoshi from Virtua Fighter*)

*Instrumental start*

Sora is slowly opening his eyes as he looks determined with hope to protect his friends. Then Sora turns arround and then he picks up his keyblade and slices the screen and thus the screen shatters thus revealing the logo and the song starts.

 _[Hitomi Harada, Masami Okui]_

 _ **[~Yozora wo nagareta yattsu no kiraboshi~]** (I flowed through the night sky. Eight beautiful stars spilled forth)_

Eiji with the cocky smirk bumps his fists as he stands alongside Klaus, Hayner, Pence and Saburo as Olette, Kaguya, Prim, Maia, Chloe, Ruu Ruu, Haruno, Grace and Anna are smiling together. Thus Kotaro, Takeshi, Momotaros, Shinnosuke, Akiko, Kiriko, Ryu, Nobuhiko, Jouji, Natsumi, Daiki, Yuusuke, Tsukasa, Mitsuzane, Go, Kouta, Takeru and Gentaro along with Sento, Shotaro, Philip, Wataru, Kuroto, Alain, Makoto, Emu, Claudia, Haruto, Origa, Celestine and Eos are working at Amanogawa high and they stand proud to protect the others while Dark Schneider, Go, Akira, Tommy and Shouichi are making the funny faces.

 _[Masaaki Endoh]_

 _ **[~Mune no oku ni kagayaku made~]** (Until it shines raident in the back of my chest)_

And then Alicia stands on the cliff and then she turns around and sheds the tears thus showing Klein, Kenshiro and Shinobu watching the sunset along with Kazuma and Wade.

 _[Gackt]_

 _ **[~Fight Kizutsuki nagara~]** (Fight While getting hurt by it)_

Leader of Shocker and Adel are standing together along with their master Dio Brando making his next move as Dio smiles evilly thus revealing his stand.

 _[Takenobu Mitsuyoshi]_

 _ **[~Why Hito wa naze tatakau?~]** (Why ... Why do people fight?)_

Then Sora and Adel are clashing their fist against each other.

 _[Hironobu Kageyama]_

 _ **[~Yes Dokoka de hontou no jibun ni deau tame sa~]** (Yes ... Somewhere when their true selves are revealed in the battlefield.)_

Then Sora holds his fist in rage and then he activates the Gravion Driver and thus he puts the elgo ring on his driver and thus Sora transforms into Kamen Rider Gravion as he and the gang are rushing the shocker combatmen

 _[JAM Project, Hiroshi Kitadani]_

 _ **[~Ai ga tarinai ze kakko tsuketa mama ja daki aenai~]** (Love is not enough I can not hold back if you don't face it head on)_

Kamen Rider Gravion had started to cut down the army of Shocker soldiers as he joined with Kamen Rider Heat, Kamen Rider IXA and Alicia as Kamen Rider Mage as they smash through the army of Shocker.

 _[Gackt, Yoshiki Fukuyama]_

 _ **[~Yume ga tarinai ze kako to onaji mirai akiaki sa~]** (Dreams are not enough. Past, present and future are the same is just tiring)_

Then Aqua, Drive II, Accel II and regular Mach Chaser, Drive and Accel are joining the fight as they rush the villains.

 _[Takenobu Mitsuyoshi]_

 _ **[~Ai ga tarinai ze nemutteta jounetsu tataki okose~]** (Love is not enough Awaken your slumbering passion)_

Dark Schneider is firing the fireball from his hands and Klaus as IXA is slashing through the army of fangires and is joined by several Kamen Riders and Kenshiro is repeatedly punching through the Shocker combatmen.

 _[Hironobu Kageyama]_

 _ **[~Yume ga tarinai ze akiramete bakari ja makeinu sa~]** (Dreams are not enough Doing nothing but giving up, it's a loser dog)_

Then Kamen Rider Gravion faces against Dio as Dio had summoned his stand as The World had punched the ground as Gravion and Dio clash against each other and then Kamen Rider Gravion swung his Choujuuken at the screnn and slashed it as the screen shatters.

 _[ALL]_

 _ **[~Tsuyoku nare yasashisa wo shiru made tatakae~]** (Stay strong and until you know the kindness, fight)_

Sora and Alicia embrace each other at the image of sunset and then Sora and the gang are pose together as the song ends.

(End of Op)

Ichigo Chapter. The Spirit of Justice.

Ken.

Celestine's castle.

The corpses of Black Dog mercenaries were seen as it was done by Celestine herself as she is indeed the reincarnation of Laurentia the elven goddess. Celestine is now wearing the green shirt with green miniskirt, white pants, black thigh-high boots and pair of black fingerless gloves as she wears the sword in her right hand as she noticed Volt had smirked cockily as he had his eyes turned into bloody red as he maniacally screeched.

"*maniacall screeching* SHIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! DIE, CELESTINE!" Volt had maniacally screeched as he swung his broad sword as Celestine with the cold look in her eyes had dodged the attack as she coldly replied. "I knew you had come here, Volt. All of your servants are dead including Kin. It's time for you to pay for the crimes you had committed." said Celestine as she had pointed her sword at Volt as Volt had enraged as he is about to turn into the werewolf kaijin. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! YOU TALK TOO MUCH YOU ELVEN WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENCH!" yelled Volt as he turned into werewolf kaijin as he and Celestine had started to trade blows with each other as they had started to pummell each other without breaking a sweat and then Volt had easilly overpowered Celestine by blasting her with the punch into the wall as she had felt the pain as she is indeed stoic in the battle and in personality. "Y-You're stronger than ever before, Volt." said Celestine as she had held her head as Volt in his kaijin form had laughed maniacally. "Hahahahahaaaaah. I offered you a chance to become my concubine but instead you refused. Now it's time for you to DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" yelled Volt as he dashed with the sword toward Celestine to finish her off but then in the nick of time Takeshi Hongo had appeared just in time as he dashed toward Volt as with the furious roar he punched Volt in the face. "DURYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" yelled Takeshi as he punched Volt in the face thus blowing the mercenary king away as Volt had yelped in pain. "HAGUARGH!" Volt was blown into the wall as Takeshi was wearing his black jacket, black shirt thus revealing Takeshi's well built muscle body, black jeans, black boots and black fingerless gloves and on Takeshi's waist was his trademark henshin belt called Typhoon as Sora had landed in front of Volt along with Yuusuke and the others as Sora had seriously pissed off at Volt actions. "Volt. You disguisting sick bastard. You will pay for all the innocent lifes you had DESTROYED!" yelled Sora as he revealed his red elgo stone as Takeshi had his disguist at mercenary king. "You know something I don't like about you is your atrocious behaviour." said Takeshi as he cracked his fists threatenly as Sora had got Celestine on her feet and then used his healing magic and healed her injuries completely as Alicia along with her younger sister Prim, their parrents Cassandra and Eos, Levantine family (Rising IXA (Klaus), Martha, Claudia), Maia, Drive II, Drive, Accel and Accel II, Blade, Kenshiro, Deadpool, Ruu Ruu and Kaguya, Origa and Chloe, Double, Amazon Alpha, Yuusuke, Fourze, Kiva-la, Green Morphin Ranger, Decade, Diend, Dark Schneider and Agito as they had their disguist at Volt as Sora, Yuusuke and Takeshi along with Maia and Kaguya had standed alongside together. "You harmed innocent men, women and children enough, Volt. It's time to face your punishment. Take a good look. This is our henshin. ENNOU HENSHIN!" yelled Sora as he put his red elgo stone into Gravion driver as Gravion driver had responded. "G-G-G-GRAVION! ELGO FORM! SOL! *heavy metal complete with heavy drums and fire burning*" said Gravion driver as the fire had engulfed Sora and then Sora had became Kamen Rider Sol Gravion as his Kingdom Key keyblade had changed into Choujuu Ennou Ken keyblade sword as his Sol Gravion form is the same as God Gravion only completely red and complete with fire and flame motives. Then Maia and Kaguya had picked their drivers as they transformed together as they had said this. "HENSHIN!" yelled Maia and Kaguya as Maia had turned into Aqua while Heat memory had turned Kaguya into Kamen Rider Heat as it said this. "HEAT!" then Yuusuke had turned into Rising Ultimate Kuuga with his word. "CHOU HENSHIN!" yelled Yuusuke as he placed his hands on his belt and then Rising Ultimate Kuuga had entered the battle again and now Takeshi had entered his trademark pose and he said his two famous words. "RIDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! HENSHIN!" yelled Takeshi as the Typhoon had the wind calling for him and then he jumped high and then he turned into the muscular kamen rider. It was Kamen Rider No.1 as his powerfull form called Power-Up.

(cue ost: Six Black Heavens Guns by Daisuke Ishiwatari and Naoki Hashimoto from Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-)

Then Kuuga, Heat (Kaguya), No.1, Aqua (Maia) and Sol Gravion had pointed and said this to kaijinized Volt. "Now, count up your sins." said all five together as Volt had his last trump card of his own and this time he used it and summoned his shocker combatmen to fight Sol Gravion and the gang as Sol Gravion and Volt had started to fight each other.

 _ **[~I will not doubt myself anymore, I must just simply act~]**_

Accel and Accel II while fighting alongside Rising IXA, Deadpool, Claudia and Martha are starting to cut down the shocker combatmen as Claudia, Deadpool, Martha and Rising IXA had sliced the combatmen with their swords as the combatmen were exploded as both Accel's had performed their rider kick attacks. "ACCEL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!" yelled Gaia memory as father and daughter had yelled their special attack name. "ACCEL GLANZER!" After charging up to a point when Accels are engulfed in orange flames, they execute a jumping spinning heel kicks right onto the combatmen as the combatmen are exploded as both father and daughter had high fived each other with Levantine family and Deadpool giving the thumbs up. Then Ruu Ruu and Prim along with Cassandra and Eos had started to slice the combatmen in pieces without mercy with the help from Alicia herself as all of five together they destroyed the attacking combatmen as Alicia and Prim had high fived each other as Cassandra, Eos and Ruu Ruu had gave thumbs up. Then an attacking mercenary had tried to attack Alicia and Prim only for Amazon Alpha to interfere and then he performed a flying front kick as Amazon Driver had said this. "VIOLENT BREAK!" and then Amazon Alpha had called out his attack's name. "VIOLENT BREAK KICK!" yelled Amazon Alpha as the kick had connected with Mercenary's head as the mercenary had exploded into violent shower as Amazon Alpha had made the pose of Kamen Rider Amazon and yelled like him. "GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! GIGIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" yelled Amazon Alpha as Prim, Alicia, Cassandra and Eos had laughed together.

 _ **[~( Just feel! Just think! ) Don't just say 'alright', Why turn away your eyes?~]**_

Then Kenshiro and Kuuga are guarding Celestine as Kenshiro had unleshed his fury of Hokuto Shinken. Hokuto Shinken is an ancient yet fearsome chinese assasination martial art which predates it's creation in 1800 years in era of Three Kingdoms in China. Kenshiro uses this martial arts style to strike his foes' pressure points in their body as the body exploded in gruesome fashion from within as Kenshiro is now chosen as the rightfull successor as Kenshiro had stated his special attack name as he did this with his trademark battle cry. "HOKUTO! SENJUUKAIKEN! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA! WATAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled Kenshiro as he unleashed the powerfull version of his Hokuto Hyakuretsuken which resulted in thousand punches which punched the combatmen and the remaining black dog mercenaries as the mercenaries and combatmen were frozen as Kenshiro had said his four words. "You are already dead." said Kenshiro as combatmen and mercenaries had swelled like a balloons and then they exploded violently as Kuuga had thrown the combatmen as he performed his rider kick move. "TOOOOOH! ULTIMATE RISING KIIIIICK!" yelled Kuuga as with his kick he sent the combatmen into the space and in the space combatmen had exploded violently and then Celestine had put her sword into her sheath as she closed her eyes as the three attacking combatmen are about to attack her but she then quickly had opened her eyes and drew her sword in the style of the samurai as she stated her attack's name. "Hiken. Tsubame Gaeshi." As the name suggests it forms the three energy sword circles and then they sliced the attacking combatmen thus cutting them down as the combatmen had screeched their trademark cry. "YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" yelled combatmen as she and Kenshiro had said this. "Excellent work, Yuusuke." said Kenshiro as Celestine with the smile on her face had said this. "Good job." and after that Kuuga had responded with thumbs up. "I made it!" then the two mercenaries are about to escape but Green Morphin Ranger had charged his ki and released a lightning ball attack as he called his attack name. "DRAGON LIGHTNING BLAST!" yelled Green Ranger as he launched a lightning ball toward mercenaries thus electrofying them and exploding them into the bloody shower as he made a thumbs up with his famous words. "Morphinominal." Then Dark Schneider had charged his mana as he prepared his spell to smite the combatmen into pieces. "Slayart! Slayart Barmond! The Dark Lightning of Rage! VAL VOLT!" yelled Dark Schneider as he launced a thunder beam at combatmen as it sweeped them completely without mercy as Dark Schneider had made a thumbs up as Origa and Chloe had beaten the two combatmen to death had made the thumbs up as well.

 _ **[~There is no day and night, Nobody nodded in silence, World of fiction~]**_

Then Decade had picked three form rides as he put them on his decadriver as it showed Double and Blade as the Decadriver had said this. "Final Form Ride! B-B-B-BLADE!/D-D-D-DOUBLE!" then Diend had picked Agito Final Form Ride as he put it into Diendriver as the Diendriver had said this. "Final Form Ride! A-A-A-AGITO!" then Fourze, Kiva-la and Decade had approached Blade and Double as both Kiva-la and Fourze had split Double in two. "This will may hurt a bit guys." said both Kiva-la and Fourze as Double became Kamen Riders Cyclone and Joker respectively as both Cyclone and Joker had posed together. "This clinches it." said Cyclone and Joker in union. Then Decade had approached Blade as Diend had approached Agito. "This may tickle a little bit, Kenzaki/This may hurt a little bit." said Decade and Diend as as Decade formed a blade circle behind Blade's back as he formed Blade into Blade Blade while Diend had made Agito into Agito Tornador then Diend had hopped into Agito Tornador as he picked his final attack ride card as he is riding on Agito Tornador as Shouichi Tsugami had thought by himself. 'Try to don't fail me now, Daiki.' then the final attack ride had sounded for both Agito and Diend. "FINAL ATTACK RIDE! D-D-D-DIEND!/A-A-A-AGITO!" yelled Diendriver as both Agito Tornador and Diend had fired a beam at the group of combatmen as it connected with the combatmen it ripped them into pieces as Diend and Agito back at his form as they high fived each other. Then Fourze had picked his rocket and drill astroswitches as he put them into his driver as he jumped high as he and Kiva-la had made the special attack together. "ROCKET! DRILL! LIMIT BREAK!/KIVA-LA WAKE UP!" yelled Fourze Driver and Kiva-la belt as Fourze and Kiva-la had yelled their special attack name. "RIDER DOUBLE KIIIIIIIIIIIICK!" and then with the flying front kicks they kicked the group of attacking combatmen thus ripping them to pieces as they high fived each other. Then Decade had put three Final Attack Ride cards into his Decadriver as the Decadriver had said this. "FINAL ATTACK RIDE! B-B-BLADE!/D-D-D-DOUBLE!/D-D-D-DECADE!" said Decadriver as Decade and both Cyclone and Joker had prepared their final attack as Cyclone and Joker had put their Gaia memory into the memory holders as the memory had said this. "CYCLONE! JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!" yelled gaia memory as both Cyclone and Joker are performing flying dropkicks against the attacking combatmen as Decade with his Blade Blade is unleashing his attack. "RIDER DOUBLE KICK!/DECADE EDGE!" yelled Cyclone, Joker and Decade in unison as they finished off the attacking combatmen as Kamen Rider Blade had returned to his form as Cyclone and Joker became Double again as both Decade and Blade bumped their fists as Double gave a thumbs up.

 _ **[~Six Black Heaven's Guns This is the last madness, Whoa, of memory,~]**_

Heat and Aqua had knew that Decade had made a special service for girls. "Maia. Kaguya. A little present for you girls." said Decade as he showcased the final weapon ride for Heat and Aqua as he put them into the Decadriver as Decadriver had said this. "FINAL WEAPON RIDE! A-A-A-AQUA!/HE-HE-HE-HEAT!" yelled Decadriver as the weapons were appeared for Aqua and Heat for Heat it is her trademark weapon called the zweihander called Heat Braver while for Aqua is her dual swords Aqua Slashers as Heat herself had put the heat gaia memory into the holder as Gaia memory had said this. "HEAT! MAXIMUM DRIVE!" yelled Gaia Memory as Heat (Kaguya)'s sword had been engulfed into flame as she rushes into the combatmen as she performs her sword slice attack as she yells the special attack name. "HEAT SLICEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" yelled Heat as she performed the attack's name as she snapped her fingers as she said this. "Heat End!" and after snapping her fingers the combatmen were exploded after the attack then Aqua had engulfed her swords with the water and the she dashed at remaining Black Dog mercenaries as she yelled her attack's name. "OCEANIC SLAAAAAAAAASH!" yelled Aqua as she performed a slashing attack at the attacking mercenaries as the mercenaries had exploded into bloody shower as both Drive and Drive II had charged their energy into their Shift Cars as both Drive Drivers had said. "HISSATSU! SPEED! NEXT! FULL THROTTLE!" yelled Drive Driver/Krim and Drive Driver II/Chase as both Drive and Drive II had performed a punch attack as they yelled their special attack name. "TURBO SMASH PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!" yelled Drive and Drive II as they connected into the mercenaries thus destroying them for good as both Drive and Drive II had said this together. "NICE DRIVE!" then Decade had made a present for Drive. "Shinnosuke. Time for a good ass kicking." said Decade as he showcased his Drive Type High Speed Kamen Ride Card and Drive Speedcard for Drive II then he put them into his Decadriver as Decadriver had said this. "FINAL KAMEN RIDE! D-D-DRIVE SPEED!/FINAL KAMEN RIDE! D-D-DRIVE! HIGH SPEED!" said Decadriver as the aura had surronded Drive and Drive II as Chase/Drive Driver II had said this. "DRIVE! TYPE HIGH SPEED! (upbeat jazz music with sparkling effects)" and thus Drive got his Type High Speed form as Drive II got his father's form as Krim/Drive Driver had said this. "DRIVE TYPE SPEED (upbeat jazz music)" then both Drive and Drive II had became Drive High Speed and Drive II Speed as they said it together. "Our brain cells are in top gear." said Drive and Drive II as they put on their shift cars as the both Drivers had said this. "HISSATSU! SPEED! HIGH SPEED! FULL THROTTLE!" said Chase and Krim in unison as the cages were formed in front of Combatmen and mercenaries as both Drives had performed the slide kicks together. "SPEEDROP KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!" yelled Drive and Drive II in unison as they kicked the combatmen and mercenaries as the combatmen and mercenaries are exploded into violent shower as both Drive and Drive II undid the transformation had did the high fives together as they said together along with Krim and Chase. "NICE DRIVE!"

 _ **[~Six Black Heaven's Guns Is it the last justice, whoa ( Give it, give it, give it up, you bastard! )~]**_

Then Kuuga and Agito are now fighting together along with No.1 as they pummel the combatmen and then both Agito and Kuuga had jumped together as they performing double flying front kick. "RIDER DOUBLE KICK!" yelled Kuuga and Agito as they kicked the combatmen and then No.1 had performed a lightning enhanced rider kick at combatmen. "DENKOU RIDER KIIIICK! DURIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" yelled No.1 as his lightning kick had connected with the combatmen and then the combatmen were exploded as Kuuga, No.1 and Agito along with Decade had turned to Alicia as Alicia had looked at them curiously as Decade had made a special present for her. "For your bravery and never give up attitude, Alicia. A little present for ya." said Decade as he showcased the mage belt driver ride card for Alicia as he put it onto his decadriver as Decadrive had said this.

(*cue music: Last Engage by Kamen Rider Girls featuring Nana Mizuki and Yoshino Nanjou from Kamen Rider Wizard)

"DRIVER RIDE! M-M-MAGE!" said Decadriver as the card had taken the effect as the mage belt was attached on Alicia's belt and she got the collection oof Wizard Rings on her belt as she got her Mage Ring as the Mage Belt had said this.

"SHABADOOBI TOUCH! HENSHIN! SHABADOOBI TOUCH HENSHIN!" said Mage Belt as Alicia had said this as she place her hand with Mage ring on her belt. "HENSHIN!" said Alicia as the aura had surrounded her.

(Alicia's transformation inspired by Sonic Soldier Borgman)

"CHANGE NOW!" said Mage Belt as the aura had surrounded Alicia as she place her hands into air as she got her body except the head covered with black bodysuit. Her bodysuit legs changed to brown as the black boots were attached on her feet. Then Alicia got her brown miniskirt attached on her waist along with Mage's Belt and then her breasts are covered with brown mage breat shirt and black gloves as her left monster arm is now became a human one and her helmet is shining red as it was attached on her head and then she got her WizarSwordGun on her left hand as she pointed her sword downwards thus standing onto the stance.

 _[Hitomi Asaka, Chisato Akita]_

 _ **[~Nerawareta kokoro no naka hyouteki wa sono story~]** ( They sneak into your heart, searching for the story of your life)_

After her transformation is done successfully, Alicia or in fact Kamen Rider Mage had appeared in front of Kaijinized Volt as she said this as she pointed her sword at Volt. "Now it's time to finish this." said Kamen Rider Mage as she rushed Volt with the series of punches and kicks thus kicking the mercenary king mercilessly thus roundhouse kicking him in the face.

 _[Tomomi Jiena Sumi, Ayako Kuroda]_

 _ **[~Ai ya yume shinjiru mono kowashi trigger wo hiku~]** ( And with one pull of the trigger, all you've ever held dear is lost)_

After the hit the kaijinized Volt was blown into the wall as he is fallen to the ground as he was hit seriously as he thought by himself. 'I-Impossible. That Iris Princess now turned into Kamen Rider?! She's way too strong.'

 _[Kamen Rider Girls]_

 _ **[~Hora teki wa waratteru wa konran suru sugata wo~]** ( They'll stand and laugh, content to watch as you break apart)_

Then Kamen Rider Sol Gravion continues slicing the combatmen with his sword as he had not done yet with them as combatmen were screeching in pain as Sol Gravion had sliced them in two.

 _[Tomomi Jiena Sumi, Ayako Kuroda, Chisato Akita]_

 _ **[~Jiseishin wo tsukiyaburi yami ga umareru no matsu~]** ( Waiting for the darkness to arise from what remains)_

And then Inazuman along with Pence, Olette and Hayner are looking at Celestine's castle as they see the battle of Sora and friends against Volt as Olette had thought by herself as she had smiled happily. 'You sure never change a lot, Sora-kun.'

 _[Nana Mizuki]_

 _ **[~Hitosuji no hikari sae ushinaisou Scream Kimi no koto yonderu~]** (But as you scream, the last glimmer of hope seeming to fade away A voice calls to bring you back)_

Then Sol Gravion and Kamen Rider Mage (Alicia) had punched Volt out of the castle thus blowing him away into the streets as Volt in his kaijin form was howling in pain as he is now got his jaw broken as Sol Gravion and the gang had landed together on the land as Volt was at their mercy as Volt begs for mercy. "Help. I beg you for mercy. I really don't want to die PLEASE!" then Sol Gravion had cracked his fists threatenly as he coldly replied. "How many innocent people you and your clowns had killed had begged YOU for mercy?! Hundreds?! Thousands?! Who gives you right to decide the fate for the others?!" then Alicia and the gang had started to roast the mercenary king.

 _[Nana Mizuki, Kamen Rider Girls]_

 _ **[~Ima sugu akumu wo tomete~]** (It's time we put a stop to this nightmare)_

"Untill very end..." said Kamen Rider Mage (Alicia) as she crushed Volt's crotch thus making him squeal in pain continuing with Origa, Chloe, Cassandra, Martha and Prim

"Looking down on the others..." said Prim when she punched Volt in the face as Volt has howled in pain again as he vommited his blood as Chloe continued by stabbing his abandomen thus making him scream. "Displaying atroucious behavior." And continuing with Cassandra kicking him in the crotch. "A freak of nature like you..." Then Origa continued with blasting him with her staff.

"Who knows nothing of love..." said Origa as she electrofied mercenary king thus making him scream like a girl then Martha and Claudia had their disguist at Volt as they punched Volt in the face. "Have no right to beg for mercy..." Then it was Heat (Kaguya)'s turn.

"So get lost and don't come to us with that stupid hairstyle ever again you overconfident braggat." said Heat as she roasted Volt as she kicked him in the face as Aqua (Maia) continued by punching him with the uppercut thus making him flying. "Goodbye and good riddance, Volt. You won't be missed." said Aqua as Ruu Ruu had hissed at Volt and then jumped high and axe kicked him in the face thus blasting him into the ground. "Get the hell out of here you perverted lying snake." Then Rising IXA (Klaus) had said this as he cracked his fists threatenly thus making Volt sweatdropping in fear. "So, Anna, Grace, Celestine, Eos, Kamen Riders and the others how shall we call this man?!" said Rising IXA as Eos with sarcastic smirk on his face had said this as Hayner, Inazuman, Olette and Pence had joined along with Blade.

"A lowest of the lowest of all scumbags." said Eos as Grace, Accel II (Haruna), Kiva-la, Inazuman, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Blade, Anna and Celestine had continued. "A scum who have no right to live."

 _[Yoshino Nanjou]_

 _ **[~Zetsubou ga afuredashi hibiwareru~]** (Before the cracks take root and despair spills forth)_

Then Deadpool had laughed at Volt in most insulting manner as always as he shot repeatedly from his maching guns thus gunning Volt with bullets as Volt in his kaijin form had howled in pain. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! That's what ya get for forcing your own dick on the wrong ladies, AAAAAAAASSHOLE!" said Deadpool as Dark Schneider had laughed mockingly and histerically at Volt as he blasted him with his fire balls burning Volt with burns and making Volt scream in pain. "BWAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You should see the look on your face. Nangy mutt!" Then Kenshiro had roasted Volt more he repeatedly punched the mercenary king in the face as Volt was howling in pain. "You are nothing but a scum who cares nothing but his own lust. In hell there will be no pleasure for you. WATAAA!" then Kuuga had roasted Volt a lot more as he roundhouse kicked him in the face. "You are nothing but a scum who shall be erased from the history." Then Agito had continued for Kuuga by punching Volt thus making him vommiting his own blood. "Disguisting scum like you need to be sent straight to hell." then Kamen Rider No.1 had his disguist at Volt in most serious manner as always as he punched Volt in the face thus knocking him down. "You are not worthy of being the king. Eostia will be better without you." Then Fourze had continued for him as he homerun hit him with his Barizun Sword thus blowing him to Decade. "You don't deserve the frienship you unyouthfull brute." then Decade had roasted Volt a lot more wit Axe Kicking Volt into the ground. "Get lost you fiend." and then Diend had continued for him as he shot Volt in the crotch as Volt had squealed in pain. "It's time the entire Eostia will know about your crimes you scum." then Double had roasted Volt as well while blasting him with his Metal Shaft. "Get out you perverted leech." Then Accel, Drive and Drive II had their disguist at mercenary king as they punched Volt repeatedly. "You are nothing but an asshole who had lust in his eyes." said Drive and Drive II in general as they punched Volt into Accel as Accel and Sol Gravion had said this starting with Sol Gravion punching Volt in the face thus making Volt howl in pain a gain. "You have no right to build the land on the blood and tears of others you foul scum. Only the young heroes shall do it on the happiness and joy of people they love and trust." said Sol Gravion as Accel had insulted Volt in most craziest fashion as always as he kicked Volt multiple times thus knocking him down without breaking a sweat. "The despair will await you in hell for the crimes you had committed, Volt."

 _[Kamen Rider Girls, Yoshino Nanjou, Nana Mizuki]_

 _ **[~Saigo no kibou to wa dare? Magic!~]** (What will bring you last the hope you need? Magic!)_

Then Volt in his kaijin form is about to rush and kill Alicia with his sword again. "RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Very well I no need for a woman who rejects my love." said Volt as Kamen Rider Mage (Alicia) had enraged at Volt's actions and roasted him a lot more. "What love?! You are nothing but a sadistic narcisist who dresses disguistingly, had the atrocious hair and never stops grinning. I would rather live my peacefull live with Sora rather than with you perverted 38 years old bastard. FALL INTO DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUST!" yelled Kamen Rider Mage as she kicked Volt into the space as Volt had yelled for the last time. "ALICIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" then Kamen Rider Mage herself had jumped high as she yelled at Volt for real this time. "You would try to harm my friends. Not in few million YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARS!" Kamen Rider Mage had boasted as she placed her kicking strike ring on her belt as the belt had said this. "Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Yes. Kick Strike! Understand?!" said Mage's belt as Kamen Rider Sol Gravion had engulfed his Choujuu Ennou Ken with flames as he put his fire elgo stone ring on his driver as the driver had said this. "HI-HI-HI-HISSATSU DRIVE! SOL!" said Gravion Driver as Kamen Rider Mage had yelled her attack name. "MAGE KICK STRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKE!" said Kamen Rider Mage as she performed the flying front kick as Sol Gravion had performed the flaming slash which launched the fire bird toward Volt as the attacks are about to connect Volt.

 _[Kamen Rider Girls, Yoshino Nanjou, Nana Mizuki]_

 _ **[~Sashidashita yubi ni Last Engage~]** (So hold your finger out for the Last Engage)_

"CHOUJUU ENNOU ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" yelled Sol Gravion as Kamen Rider Mage (Alicia)'s rider kick and flaming bird had connected with Volt as Volt had screamed in agony as the attack was resulted in in explosion which engulfs Volt in the fires as Volt is screaming in pain for the crimes he had committed as his crimes had flashed out in his mind as he killed men, women, children and did the other despicable crimes as Sol Gravion and Alicia/Kamen Rider Mage had said this together. "Elgo End." said Sol Gravion and Alicia/Kamen Rider Mage as Volt was engulfed in the brutal explosions as he screamed endlessly. "EEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY DREAMS AND AMBITIONS ARE RUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINED! GREAT ARMY OF SHOCKER! BANZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" yelled Volt as he had exploded violently with his head torn to pieces his torso, crotch and legs with the sword and hands and his own soul sent to hell were completely burned to ashes as the explosion had occured as with Black Dog leader Volt was finally finished as Leader of Shocker had knew about Black Dogs' defeat had ordered to return back to modern times. "Retreat back to Futo. The battle for Eostia may be lost. But the war is not over. We shall meet again, Sora." said Leader of Shocker as he and his subordinates had dissapeared from Eostia as Volt's death had caused Eostia to merge with the Kamen Rider worlds thus making Eostia the part of Futo city as Black Dog mercenaries had knew their boss is now destroyed for good and never came back alive.

(cue ost: Yasuharu Takanashi - Song of Victory from Fairy Tail)

"Ah-AH! Lord Volt had been destroyed by Kamen Riders." said Chester as Wagner had answered as well. "This guy is a monster." then two last mercenaries from Black Dog as well as remaining Black Dog mercenaries had ran in fear from Futo and Eostia as they knew that the Eostia is now under protection by Sora and Kamen Riders as mercenaries and demons were screaming in fear as they are running away from Eostia only to get sliced and killed by enraged at their actions citizens as all of the mercenaries were killed off for good along with demons as then Sora and the gang had dehenshined as after that transformation Sora had caught an exhausted Alicia as he had smile on his face as Alicia had knew she can finally do it. "We did it, Alicia. The black dogs are no more." said Sora as Alicia had hugged Sora with tears of joy. "*sobs* SORA-KUN! I KNEW YOU CAN DO IT!" Alicia had cried into Sora's chest with the tears of joy and thus Sora had whipped her tears gently as he kissed Alicia in the lips as Prim and her friends and parrents and associates are officially cheering for Alicia as Hayner, Pence and Deadpool are cheering along with Dark Schneider and Eiji as Saburo had wolf whistled then he approached Takeshi Hongo as Sora had shaken hands with the legendary Kamen Rider. "We done an excellent job. Thanks to you the Eostia is now save again, Sora-kun." said Takeshi as Sora had replied. "It's a honor to fight alongside you, Hongo-sensei." Then Sora was approached by Akira Date, Klein Sandman and Shinobu Fujiwara as the congratulated Sora for defeating Volt and liberating the black castle which is now became Origa's house again. "You've done well. I saw your fight against Xehanort. You are indeed been worthy called a Kamen Rider, Sora-kun." said Klein as Sora was surprised to see Klein before his very eyes. "K-Klein Sandman-san. Also known as Zieg Zeravire the creator of Gravion robot and Gravion driver you named it after Gravion." said Sora as he knew that Klein is also a human alien himself as he got the beautifull well endowed wife Ayaka Shigure and beautifull daughter named Leele as Sora also knew that Klein is also a well trained fighter, martial artist and a brilliant scientist with the high iq of 200. "Oh. You actually know who I am, young man." Then Sora continued. "There no heroe who would know about your name." then Klein is joined by Shinobu and Akira as Akira had respect for Sora as he saw his fighting spirit. "Your fighting spirit is worthy of praise kid as well as your courage. But also you are strong thanks to your friends." then Shinobu had continued. "You will not stop untill those scumbags from Shocker are destroyed for good." Then Sora will know that his battle against Shocker had just begun.

To Be Continued...

(*cue ost: Brother In Faith by JAM Project, Yohei Onishi and Nana Mizuki from Super Robot Wars Alpha 3: To The End of the Galaxy*)

It shows Sora is relaxing under the tree along with Alicia sleeping on his chest.

 _[Masami Okui, Yohei Onishi]_

 _ **[~Dokomademo tsuzuku haikyo sono kage ni~]** (Continuing somewhere, in the shadow of ruins)_

 _[Yoshiki Fukuyama, Hiroshi Kitadani]_

 _ **[~Chiisa na hana umare mirai ni hikari sasu~]** (A small flower is born; the light of the future glows)_

 _[Hironobu Kageyama, Masaaki Endoh]_

 _ **[~Me no mae ni utsuru yuushi sono senaka~]** (Reflected before my eyes: a gallant figure - that back)_

 _[Nana Mizuki]_

 _ **[~Tatakau rekishitachi ga kizamareteiru~]** (Engraved by a history of battles)_

 _[JAM Project, Nana Mizuki, Masami Okui)_

 _ **[~Ima haruka tooi kanata tabidatsu senshi mitsumeta~]** (Now far, yonder in the distance, I gazed at you, the soldier about to depart)_

 _[Masaaki Endoh, Yohei Onishi]_

 _ **[~Should I say goodbye kokoro no naka~]** (Should I say good-bye? Within my heart,)_

 _[ALL]_

 _ **[~Te wo buri tsudzukeru wa Forever~]** (I continue to shake your hand forever)_

Ai Ga Tarinaize plays

Narration by Deadpool

"Yo guys. Deadpool here. After Black Dogs are crushed for good, all of Eostia had merged with Kamen Rider world. And Eostians are now living a normal peacefull life and hoo boy. Alicia and Sora as couple that's just gets very very wild. Meanwhile a new teacher who is a veteran Kamen Rider enters the show as he is determined to protect his students. That's what I've gotta see. Next time on Kingdom Hearts: Kamen Rider Generations. BLACK RX Chapter. The Legendary man appears. Feast your eyes on this badass. Untill then bye bye."

* * *

A fun note. The heroes including the Eostian ladies and Kamen Riders led by Sora roasting Volt is the similar to Embryo's humilation by Tenkuu fleet ladies in Super Robot Wars V durring the final fight Cross Ange scenario. And Sora knows that Klein is also a briliant scientist and well trained martial artist as Klein is crazy awesome in a good way. Oh and both Dark Schneider and Shinobu Fujiwara share the same voice actor named Kazuki Yao who also voices Franky in One Piece. Truly awesome.


End file.
